L'interdit
by PoivronRouge
Summary: "Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas aujourd'hui. D'abord, je plongerai ce monde dans le chaos, puis je détruirai un à un tous ceux auxquels tu tiens, et alors seulement je te ferai mourir dans les pires souffrances"... IshidaXOC
1. Une rentrée fracassante

**Une rentrée fracassante**

Il avait beau faire encore frais, le soleil était au rendez-vous en ce matin d'avril. Les élèves avaient commencé à affluer dans la cour du lycée et circulaient sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Il était aisé d'identifier à quelle classe ils appartenaient. Les nouveaux élèves étaient tout intimidés, certains –surtout des garçons – le dissimulaient derrière une apparente assurance. Les élèves de seconde année étaient décontractés, et les élèves de dernière année posaient un regard blasé sur leurs cadets.

Hinata entrait en deuxième année, mais elle se sentait exactement comme une élève de première année. Elle ressentait un profond sentiment de solitude et avait de la peine à imaginer, en contemplant les murs du lycée, qu'un jour ce bâtiment lui serait familier. Elle se glissa silencieusement parmi les élèves durant la cérémonie de rentrée, et rejoignit discrètement ses camarades à l'appel de sa classe.

La jeune fille suivit docilement les autres élèves et arriva dans une salle de classe vaste et lumineuse dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le terrain de sport. Elle hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle commença à observer ses compagnons de classe.

Ils s'étaient tous assemblés par petits groupes pour bavarder, filles d'un côté et garçons de l'autre. Ils s'interpellaient joyeusement, échangeaient des nouvelles, se racontaient leurs vacances. Seul un garçon à lunettes restait isolé. Il avait déjà pris possession d'une table au premier rang et sorti ses affaires. Il s'était aussitôt plongé dans un livre en ignorant totalement ce qui l'entourait.

Hinata coula un regard vers les groupes de filles, jaugeant celui dans lequel elle avait le plus de chances de pouvoir s'incruster. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions quand elle se fit repousser par une fille à lunettes qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un sourire de béatitude aux lèvres, la fille se précipita bras ouverts vers une belle rousse aux formes avantageuses qui la contemplait d'un air légèrement ahuri.

-Hiiiiime ! piaula-t-elle. C'est si merveilleux ! Nous sommes encore dans la même classe cette année ! Viens dans mes bras que je t'emb…

Elle fut stoppée net dans son élan. Une petite brune aux cheveux courts, à l'air revêche, venait de l'envoyer valser contre le mur d'un coup de pied judicieusement placé.

-Ne t'approche pas d'Orihime ! lança-t-elle d'un ton furibard.

Puis, désignant Hinata, elle ajouta :

-Et présente-lui tes excuses pour l'avoir bousculée !

La fille à lunettes se redressa et commença à étudier sa nouvelle camarade d'un air très intéressé. Celle-ci se sentait embarrassée d'avoir ainsi attiré l'attention; et puis était-ce une impression ou sa camarade était-elle bel et bien en train de loucher sur son décolleté ?

-Tu es nouvelle, non ? On ne se connaît pas encore… Je m'appelle Honshō Chizuru. Excuse-moi de t'avoir poussée.

-Mihara Hinata, se présenta sa camarade. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Honshō-san.

-Quel joli nom, roucoula la fille à lunettes. Mais tu peux m'appeler Chizuru si tu préf…

-Dans tes rêves, coupa la petite brune d'un air déterminé.

Se tournant vers Hinata, elle se présenta à son tour :

-Arisawa Tatsuki. Surtout, ne te laisse pas faire par celle-là. N'hésite pas à m'appeler à l'aide si elle t'embête, j'ai l'habitude de la remettre à sa place.

-M-merci, Arisawa-san, balbutia Hinata un peu effarée.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce lycée où on se tabassait dès le jour de la rentrée - et où tout le monde trouvait cela normal ? Les autres élèves avaient juste jeté un vague coup d'œil à la scène avant de retourner à leur conversation. Le garçon à lunettes n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son bouquin. Hinata se rappela brièvement avoir entendu dire que le lycée de Karakura était réputé accueillir tous les délinquants de la ville. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prêter plus d'attention aux rumeurs.

-Tout va bien, Tatsuki-chan ? demanda la belle rousse son amie.

-Impec, répondit aussitôt cette dernière. Je suis juste en train d'accueillir la nouvelle.

Se tournant vers Hinata, elle ajouta avec un signe de tête :

-Viens par là, je vais te présenter.

Ravie de l'aubaine, Hinata suivit Arisawa. Cette dernière l'introduisit auprès de ses amies, la rouquine, qui s'appelait Inoue Orihime et l'accueillit avec un enthousiasme exubérant, une fille nommée Natsui Mahana, l'air joviale et forte en gueule, et une autre plus effacée appelée Ogawa Michiru. En quelques minutes, Hinata se retrouva à bavarder agréablement avec ses nouvelles connaissances.

-Tu fais quoi, comme activités extra-scolaires ? demanda Arisawa. Le club de karaté est formidable, et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'en suis la vice-présidente.

-Eh bien… j'ai vu que le lycée avait un club de travaux manuels…

-Super ! se réjouit Inoue. Tu seras avec Michiru et moi alors ! Tu sais que le président du club est dans notre classe ?

-Le _président_ ? Un _garçon_ ?

-Mais oui ! Regarde, c'est celui-là. Il s'appelle Ishida.

Tandis que les regards des cinq filles convergeaient vers le garçon à lunettes du premier rang, un de leurs camarades, un grand dadais aux cheveux ras et à l'air passablement écervelé, apostropha son voisin :

-Hé, Ichigo, tu la connais, la nouvelle ?

Le garçon aux cheveux carotte, qui était en train de bavarder avec un géant à la peau basanée, se retourna et demanda d'un air vaguement ennuyé :

-Bien sûr que non, Keigo, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est parce que, depuis un an, tous les nouveaux élèves qui ont débarqué dans ce lycée avaient un rapport avec toi…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Eh ben, d'abord il y a eu Kuchiki, puis Hirako, et puis le groupe de six avec le collégien, la rousse canon, le gars aux cheveux en pétard, le chauve et celui avec la coupe au carré…

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne la connais pas !

Cette conversation sans queue ni tête fut interrompue par l'entrée du professeur principal. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas encore installés choisirent aussitôt une place. Hinata prit la table située derrière Arisawa.

Le professeur promena un regard dépourvu d'aménité sur sa classe.

-Je suis au regret de constater que certains d'entre vous ont du mal à comprendre que les vacances sont désormais terminées. Asseyez-vous.

Lorsque les élèves eurent obtempéré, le professeur principal poursuivit :

-Ceux d'entre vous qui pensent que la deuxième année de lycée est une année facile risquent d'être doublement déçus. Dans un peu moins de deux ans, vous passerez un examen qui décidera de votre orientation universitaire et de tout votre avenir. Si vous attendez la dernière année de lycée pour vous mettre au travail, vous vous exposez à de sévères déconvenues. En outre, je préfère vous prévenir que j'exige le meilleur de mes élèves et que je prends mes dispositions en conséquence. Ouvrez vos livres de mathématiques à la page sept.

-Comment s'est passée ta rentrée, poussin ? demanda son père à Hinata le soir même.

La jeune fille réfléchit et répondit :

-Plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble. Mes camarades sont plutôt sympathiques, et je me suis déjà fait des copines !


	2. Popote et papotage

**Popote et papotage**

-Je meurs de faim ! déclara Mahana avec énergie.

La sonnerie venait d'annoncer le début de la pause méridienne. Tandis que quelques élèves restaient dans la salle de classe pour déjeuner, leurs camarades sortirent du lycée et s'égaillèrent dans les environs du bâtiment.

Hinata et ses amies rejoignirent la pelouse le long du terrain de sport. C'était leur lieu de repas favori. L'endroit, situé à l'écart du lycée, était paisible. L'herbe était confortable et un bouquet d'arbres leur offrait une ombre bienvenue, car le soleil tapait déjà dur bien qu'on ne soit qu'en mai.

Le groupe de filles s'assit en rond et commença à déballer son déjeuner. Tatsuki fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux devant le repas d'Orihime.

-C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

-C'est une de mes inventions, annonça Orihime fièrement. Je l'appelle le gâteau équilibre, car il contient un repas complet : il y a de la viande, des légumes, du fromage et des fruits dedans.

Tatsuki prit un air navré à l'énoncé du menu. Michiru verdit notablement tandis que Mahana et Chizuru restaient de marbre : elles étaient habituées aux excentricités culinaires de leur amie. Hinata se pencha vers Orihime et examina le gâteau d'un air intéressé.

-Ça ressemble un peu au genre de plats que fait mon père.

-Ton père fait la cuisine ? s'étonna Mahana.

-C'est son métier. Il tient un restaurant dans le centre-ville, précisa Hinata.

-Et il fait quoi comme genre de cuisine ? demanda Orihime vivement intéressée.

-Oh ! C'est un mélange de cuisine japonaise et étrangère. Il aime bien tester de nouvelles saveurs.

-Par exemple ?

-Eh bien ! Pour mon bentō d'aujourd'hui, il m'a préparé des sushis au pamplemousse et au tabasco.

-Wouah ! Ça a l'air délicieux ! s'enthousiasma Orihime, tandis que leurs camarades faisaient la grimace.

-Tu veux goûter ? proposa Hinata.

-Oh oui ! s'extasia Orihime. Et toi, tu veux un morceau de mon gâteau ?

Les deux filles échangèrent leurs parts sous l'œil consterné de leurs amies.

-J'en reviens pas que tu sois encore en vie avec les cochonneries que tu es capable d'avaler, déclara Tatsuki à Orihime.

-En fait, ça lui réussit assez bien, fit observer Mahana.

Chizuru promena un regard approbateur sur les courbes d'Orihime.

-On devrait peut-être suivre le même régime qu'elle, poursuivit Mahana avec entrain.

-Plutôt mourir, marmonna Tatsuki.

-Même si ça te permettait d'avoir tous les garçons du lycée à tes trousses comme Orihime ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

-Allez, il en a au moins un dans le lot qui t'intéresse…

-N'importe quoi, s'énerva Tatsuki. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ces imbécillités.

-Crache le morceau, Tatsuki-chan ! l'asticota Mahana. Tiens, j'ai une idée : chacune de nous va dire quel garçon elle trouve le plus séduisant. Je commence : moi, c'est Murata, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot.

Ses camarades approuvèrent son choix du regard. Murata était beau garçon et populaire même si l'intelligence n'était pas sa qualité première. Mahana poursuivit :

-Chizuru-chan, tu es hors concours. Pour Orihime, c'est pas la peine de lui demander quel garçon elle préfère…

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? s'étonna cette dernière en toute innocence, tandis que ses amies s'écroulaient de rire.

-Et toi, Hinata-chan ? demanda Mahana.

-Ishida, répondit Hinata avec franchise.

Ses amies se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

-Mais il a des lunettes !

-En plus, tu as vu sa coiffure ? Totalement ridicule !

-Et il est si désagréable ! Il ne parle jamais à personne !

-Et quand il le fait, il n'est même pas aimable !

Les critiques fusaient.

Hinata trouvait Ishida le plus beau garçon du lycée, lunettes ou pas lunettes. Il avait des traits fins et réguliers, des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, au regard singulièrement perçant, une silhouette mince et souple. Il se mouvait toujours avec une sorte de grâce aérienne qui lui était propre. En outre, Hinata était persuadée qu'il s'intéressait à elle, même si elle n'avait aucune preuve pour corroborer son impression. Il ne lui parlait jamais, ne la regardait jamais directement, mais elle sentait souvent son regard peser sur elle, en classe ou dans le club de travaux manuels.

Un peu déprimée, la jeune fille se demanda s'il fallait se réjouir qu'aucune de ses amies n'ait de vues sur Ishida, ou au contraire s'inquiéter de leur réprobation unanime. Enfin, _presque_ unanime. Orihime n'avait émis aucune critique contre Ishida, or c'était d'elles toutes celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes auxquelles le garçon parlait. Hinata remarqua qu'Orihime la regardait d'un air de tranquille approbation, et s'en sentit rassérénée.

-Et toi, Michiru-chan ? poursuivit Mahana.

Michiru piqua un fard, baissa les yeux vers sa boîte à bentō, se tortilla d'un air mal à l'aise, et finit par lâcher :

-Suzuki Kōtarō.

-C'est marrant, commenta Mahana, c'était pas sur Kurosaki que tu craquais l'année dernière ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Eh bien… Je trouve Suzuki plus beau, et il est très gentil… et aussi très intelligent… balbutia Michiru.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu le laisses te raccompagner chez toi après la classe ? demanda sa camarade.

L'atmosphère se tendit brusquement, et Hinata comprit que tout ce que Mahana avait dit jusqu'ici n'était qu'une entrée en matière. La question qui l'intéressait réellement, elle venait de la poser.

-Il ne me raccompagne pas vraiment, protesta Michiru les joues en feu. On habite dans le même coin, alors on fait la route ensemble, c'est tout.

-Tatsuki habite à côté de chez Kurosaki, mais il ne rentre jamais avec elle, fit observer Mahana avec justesse.

-Moi, je veux bien raccompagner Orihime chez elle-même si ça me fait faire un détour, déclara Chizuru.

-Toi, on ne t'a pas sonnée, répliqua Tatsuki.

-A propos de sonnerie, il va bientôt falloir retourner en classe, observa timidement Hinata.

-Alors, Michiru-chan ? poursuivit Mahana implacablement. Tu sors avec Suzuki, oui ou non ?

-D'abord, ça ne vous regarde pas, dit Michiru en se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous ?

-Je trouve juste que tu aurais pu nous tenir au courant, répondit Mahana d'un ton neutre, puis elle se releva, imitée par ses camarades.

* * *

**Avertissement: l'auteur ne garantit pas la comestibilité des plats qui seront cités dans sa fiction. Si néanmoins un de ses lecteurs tentait l'expérience, elle serait intéressée par un retour sur le sujet.**


	3. La famille et les amis

**La famille et les amis**

-Il faut absolument que je parle à mon père de ton gâteau équilibre, déclara Hinata à Orihime à la fin des cours. Je suis certaine que ça va l'intéresser. C'est tout à fait le genre de plats qu'il met sur sa carte.

-Ses sushis étaient délicieux, dit sa camarade. J'adorerais avoir la recette.

-Je la lui demanderai. A moins que…

Hinata hésita.

-Ça te dirait de passer chez nous ? Comme ça, tu pourrais rencontrer mon père.

-Ça ne le dérangerait pas ? s'inquiéta Orihime.

Hinata rit.

-Oh ! non, à cette heure le restaurant est fermé, mon père aura tout le temps de t'accueillir. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te rencontrer.

Elle se tourna vers Tatsuki qui avait écouté la conversation d'un air légèrement méfiant :

-Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Tatsuki accepta l'invitation, sans qu'Hinata sache avec certitude si c'était pour faire la connaissance de la famille et de la maison de sa camarade, ou pour garder un œil sur Orihime. Les trois filles quittèrent ensemble le lycée et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Hinata mena ses camarades vers une petite artère commerçante. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment aux modestes proportions, coincé entre deux immeubles de belle taille. Hinata expliqua avec volubilité à ses amies :

-C'est un petit restaurant, mais l'avantage c'est que mon père peut tout gérer lui-même. Il a juste une serveuse qui vient l'aider aux heures d'affluence… Notre appartement est au-dessus de la boutique.

Hinata ouvrit la petite porte qui était située à droite du restaurant, et fit pénétrer ses amies dans la minuscule entrée. En face d'elles s'élevait l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement; à leur gauche s'ouvrait une porte qui donnait dans le restaurant. Hinata clama :

-Je suis rentrée !

-Bienvenue, poussin, répondit une voix masculine en provenance du restaurant.

Hinata poussa la porte, et les trois filles pénétrèrent dans la petite salle du restaurant. Elles trouvèrent le père d'Hinata en méditation devant une botte de carottes. Ce dernier leva les yeux des légumes pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, et expliqua mélancoliquement :

-Ce matin, j'ai acheté ces carottes parce que je les trouvais magnifiques, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Bien sûr, je peux toujours les mettre dans une soupe ou un curry, mais il me semble que ce serait du gâchis.

-La semaine dernière, dit Orihime, j'ai coupé des pommes et des carottes en fines lanières, et j'ai fait sauter le tout avec des rāmen. Je me suis régalée !

Le regard du père d'Hinata s'illumina.

-Carottes et pommes, voilà une association intéressante ! Et j'ai justement d'assez belles pommes dans ma cuisine. Comment aviez-vous assaisonné votre mélange, Inoue-san ?

-Juste du sel et de la coriandre.

-Mmm… ce serait encore meilleur avec une pointe de curry, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Et de la pâte de haricots rouges ?

-Mais ça n'irait pas du tout comme consistance… A moins de réduire le tout en purée ? Mais on ne pourrait plus servir ça avec des nouilles sautées… J'ai une idée ! Je vais façonner cette pâte en boule et la faire frire comme des beignets. Voulez-vous participer à l'expérience avec moi, Inoue-san ?

-Volontiers, répondit cette dernière avec enthousiasme.

Orihime disparut aussitôt avec le père d'Hinata dans la cuisine du restaurant, sous l'œil rond de ses amies, qui avaient assisté complètement médusées à la discussion. Hinata était sidérée : elle s'était attendue à ce que son père échange avec Orihime des idées de recettes, non à ce qu'ils passent séance tenante à l'expérimentation. Se tournant vers Tatsuki, elle lui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Tu veux monter à l'appartement ?

Tatsuki acquiesça. Les deux filles repassèrent dans l'entrée, ôtèrent leurs chaussures et gravirent l'escalier. L'appartement s'ouvrait directement en haut des marches. Assis en tailleur au milieu du séjour, Shun, le petit frère d'Hinata, jouait aux jeux vidéo. Il leva les yeux de sa console à l'arrivée des deux filles.

-Salut, nē-san. Salut, euh…

Le gamin hésita. Sa sœur fit les présentations :

-Shun, mon petit frère. Arisawa Tatsuki, une camarade de classe.

Les yeux du garçon s'étaient écarquillés.

-Tu es _Arisawa Tatsuki_, la vice-championne du tournoi interlycée de karaté ? Waouh ! Quand je dirai aux copains que je t'ai rencontrée… Attends, il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

Shun fila dans sa chambre, laissant les deux filles seules dans le séjour. Tatsuki balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit autel devant lequel trois photographies s'alignaient. Elle s'en approcha, suivie par Hinata, et examina les portraits avec attention.

-C'est ta mère ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le premier.

-Oui. Elle est morte quand j'avais six ans.

-Je suis désolée, dit Tatsuki avec compassion.

Hintata secoua la tête avec énergie.

-Il ne faut pas. C'a été difficile quand ma mère est morte, mais ma grand-mère est venue vivre avec nous et elle nous a bien soutenus. C'était quelqu'un, ma grand-mère ! Regarde, son portrait est ici. Elle est décédée l'année dernière. Et là, c'est la photo de mon grand-père. Je ne l'ai pas connu, il est mort quand Maman était tout bébé.

-Il n'y a personne de la famille de ton père ?

-Non, parce qu'ils sont tous en vie, Dieu merci ! Mais ils habitent loin, à Miyazaki !

-Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés à Karakura ?

-Ça a toujours été le rêve de mon père d'avoir son propre restaurant. Il a su par un ami que celui-ci se libérait et…

Hinata fut interrompue par le retour de son petit frère. Shun brandissait fièrement un magazine qu'il fourra sous le nez de Tatsuki.

-Regarde ! fit-il tout excité. Il y a un article dans le journal sur le championnat interlycée, et il y a ta photo dedans. Tu sais que moi aussi je fais du karaté, et que je suis inscrit dans le même dōjō que toi, à Fūrinkaikan !

Shun abandonna la revue entre les mains de Tatsuki pour ramasser sa console qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol. Tatsuki leva les yeux du journal et observa distraitement l'écran.

-Tu jouais à quoi, là ? demanda-t-elle à Shun.

-Heat Of The Battle, l'informa le garçon.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Tatsuki.

-Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? J'ai un copain qui devait me prêter le jeu, mais comme il ne l'a pas terminé, je n'ai pas encore pu le tester.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Shun en lui tendant la console avec empressement.

Le soir au dîner, le père et le frère d'Hinata rivalisaient d'enthousiasme au sujet de ses amies.

-Inoue a une philosophie de la cuisine étonnamment proche de la mienne, déclara le père d'Hinata. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré mon âme-sœur culinaire. Je lui ai dit que ma cuisi… que ma maison lui serait toujours ouverte.

Shun n'était pas en reste :

-Arisawa est trop géniale ! En plus, elle est trop forte aux jeux vidéo ! Elle m'a pulvérisé à Fight To The Death II !

C'était bien la première fois qu'Hinata voyait son frère content de se faire battre aux jeux vidéo, à plus forte raison par une fille !

* * *

_**Qyume: j'ai pris trois chapitres pour bien poser le cadre, mais ça va commencer à bouger... plus que 29 chapitres avant de connaître la fin, courage!**_


	4. Un client difficile

**Un client difficile**

Hinata ne réussissait pas à se concentrer. L'anglais était pourtant une de ses matières préférées, mais elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans son devoir. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui la déconcentrait, la moiteur du soir, le bruit de la télévision que Shun regardait dans le séjour, ou le brouhaha qui montait du restaurant. Elle n'était pas très satisfaite de la direction que prenaient ses pensées.

La voix de son père la tira de ses réflexions.

-Poussin ! braillait-il.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, traversa le séjour et pencha la tête au-dessus de l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, otō-san ? demanda-t-elle.

-Poussin, tu peux descendre donner un coup de main en salle ? Suzumi ne s'en sort pas toute seule.

Parfait, cette distraction était la bienvenue.

-J'arrive ! cria Hinata.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, échangea son jean et son T-shirt contre une jupe noire et un chemisier blanc, et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle repassa ensuite dans le séjour, et alla se laver les mains à l'évier. Ce faisant, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère. Celui-ci était tellement hypnotisé par l'émission de variétés qu'il regardait qu'il n'avait même pas tourné la tête au passage de sa sœur.

-Je descends, Shū-kun, signala-t-elle à son frère. Ne regarde pas trop longtemps la télé, tu veux ?

Shun répondit par un borborygme indécryptable. Hinata dégringola l'escalier, sauta dans ses chaussures et poussa la porte qui séparait l'entrée du restaurant.

La salle était pleine en ce samedi soir, nota la jeune fille avec satisfaction. Le restaurant de son père était en train d'acquérir une jolie réputation, due tant à la qualité et à l'originalité de sa cuisine qu'à la modicité de ses prix. Hinata se faufila jusqu'au comptoir et s'empara d'un bloc.

-Il y a du monde aujourd'hui ! souffla-t-elle à Suzumi, l'étudiante qui travaillait chez eux à temps partiel.

-Et du beau monde encore, glissa cette dernière en saisissant un plat. Nous avons le chef de cabinet d'un parlementaire, le directeur de la plus grosse entreprise de travaux de la ville, et celui de l'hôpital général. Tu veux bien aller t'occuper de la table trois ? Ca fait déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils sont là et ils vont s'impatienter…

-OK ! fit Hinata joyeusement.

La jeune fille se dirigea au fond de la salle, où se trouvait la salle concernée. Elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir Ishida, en compagnie d'un homme à lunettes et aux cheveux argentés, à l'expression très froide, vêtu d'un élégant costume bleu nuit. Il ressemblait tellement au garçon qu'il ne pouvait être que son père.

-Bonsoir, Ishida-sama, Ishida-kun, dit Hinata avec un sourire un peu plus large que ne l'exigeait la simple politesse.

-Bonsoir, répondit Ishida en rougissant légèrement.

Le père d'Ishida considéra les deux jeunes gens d'un air mécontent.

-Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

Ishida tardait à répondre, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question – ou qu'il considérait que la réponse ne concernait pas son père. Hinata faillit le faire à sa place, mais se reprit de justesse : elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans la conversation deux clients.

-Elle est dans ma classe, finit par lâcher Ishida de mauvaise grâce.

Le regard de son père alla de nouveau d'Hinata au jeune garçon. Son air mécontent s'accusa encore.

-Puis-je prendre votre commande ? demanda la jeune fille de son ton le plus professionnel.

-Oui, répondit Ishida.

-Non, contredit aussitôt son père.

Il ignora les regards surpris des deux jeunes gens et déclara froidement :

-Je veux parler au directeur de cet établissement.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Hinata dans un murmure.

Elle passa dans la cuisine, où elle trouva son père en plein dans l'effervescence du coup de feu. Elle lui fit part de l'exigence de son client. Son père grogna :

-Il choisit bien son moment pour demander à me parler ! Tu sais ce qu'il veut me raconter ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Hinata en toute sincérité.

-Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, ronchonna son père.

Il déplaça quelques marmites, en couvrit d'autres, baissa le feu et quitta la cuisine à la suite de sa fille. Tous deux rejoignirent la table trois où les attendaient Ishida et son père.

-Ma fille m'a dit que vous aviez à me parler ? demanda le père d'Hinata.

-Etes-vous le directeur de ce restarant ? demanda le père d'Ishida d'un ton glacial.

-En effet, répondit le cuisinier sans se démonter.

-En ce cas expliquez-moi, je vous prie, comment vous osez présenter une carte pareille.

-Quel est le problème avec ma carte ? demanda le père d'Hinata, qui avait visiblement autant de mal que sa fille à comprendre la cause de l'ire de son client.

Son client saisit le menu et commença à lire à haute voix :

-Canard au cacao et piment rouge, cabillaud au coulis de fraise au basilic, noix de Saint-Jacques sauce vanille-citron…

-Eh bien ?

Le père d'Ishida reposa le menu et, regardant le cuisinier dans les yeux, lui demanda froidement :

-Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Comment osez-vous appeler cela de la cuisine ? Pensez-vous qu'une personne normalement constituée peut avaler ces innommables mixtures ?

Le père d'Hinata était un homme qui avait son franc-parler. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si vous n'aimez pas la cuisine expérimentale" aurait été sa réponse en temps ordinaire, mais il était en face d'un client. Il prit une large inspiration et répondit avec un calme forcé :

-Je pratique en effet une cuisine assez mélangée, et je comprends tout à fait que vous n'appréciez pas. Je n'ai malheureusement rien d'autre à vous proposer. Mais si vous préférez une cuisine plus classique, je vais appeler le directeur du restaurant Noodle Power au coin de la rue, afin qu'il vous trouve une place.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que je suis du genre à dîner dans un restaurant qui s'appelle Noodle Power ? demanda le père d'Ishida avec dédain.

Il parlait avec une apparence de froideur, mais Hinata sentait une sorte de fureur dans le ton de sa voix.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Si je vous proposais d'aller au Noodle Power, c'est qu'il est tout proche et que je connais bien le propriétaire. Il vous aurait tout de suite trouvé une table. Mais je peux appeler d'autres restaurants de la ville et…

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, coupa sèchement son client. Je m'en vais immédiatement.

Il se leva aussitôt, et se prépara à sortir sans même prendre congé, sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance. Son fils se leva à son tour, souhaita poliment le bonsoir au restaurateur et à sa camarade, avant de rejoindre son père, une expression fermée et butée sur le visage.

-Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! murmura le père d'Hinata mi-furieux, mi-stupéfait.

Il semblait secoué par l'esclandre public provoqué par son client. La jeune fille aurait dû se sentir navrée pour lui, mais son cœur n'arrêtait pas de danser. Ishida a rougi en me voyant, se répétait-elle avec ravissement.

Le lundi matin, une autre bonne surprise l'attendait. En arrivant en classe, au lieu d'aller directement à sa place comme d'habitude, Ishida se dirigea droit vers le bureau d'Hinata. Il avait l'air embarrassé et rougissait abondamment. La jeune fille sourit largement en le voyant. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher : elle était trop heureuse.

-Mihara-san, dit Ishida, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude de samedi soir. Je voulais te dire aussi que je ne partageais pas la façon de penser de mon père.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hinata gentiment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Mon père a l'habitude d'être… incompris.

Ils restèrent un moment à se sourire sans parler, gênés mais puisant un certain plaisir dans leur gêne même, aucun des deux ne souhaitant mettre fin à leur tête à tête. Il fallut l'entrée du professeur pour qu'Ishida rejoigne enfin son bureau.

* * *

**Qyume: Contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent! Il était important de présenter la famille d'Hinata (et tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi...)**


	5. Ombres

**Ombres**

Le programme du cours de sport de l'après-midi prévoyait football pour les filles, endurance pour les garçons. Pendant que les premières disputaient un match au centre du terrain de sport, les seconds en faisaient inlassablement le tour. De temps à autre, Hinata jetait un coup d'œil sur _le sien_. Il faisait partie du peloton de tête avec Sadō, Kurosaki et quelques autres. Il était vrai qu'il était aussi doué en sport que dans les matières scolaires, sauf dans les sports collectifs…

Hinata se morigéna intérieurement. Ishida n'était pas à elle; elle devait réfréner ses instincts de possession. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'ils étaient vraiment amis. Bien sûr, il lui disait systématiquement boujour le matin, chose qu'il ne faisait pour personne d'autre. Même avec ses amis, il lui arrivait d'oublier. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Si ça se trouvait, il se sentait juste coupable après l'incident que son père avait provoqué au restaurant…

La jeune fille interrompit le cours de ses pensées en apercevant le ballon qui arrivait vers elle. Elle l'intercepta et, voyant la défense adverse foncer vers elle, chercha du regard quelqu'un à qui l'envoyer.

-Par ici, Hinata-chan ! cria Tatsuki.

Hinata se tourna vers son amie qui agitait le bras dans sa direction.

Elle se figea un bref instant.

Machinalement, elle envoya le ballon à Tatsuki, qui le réceptionna et passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Tandis que son amie fonçait vers le but adverse, Hinata tenta de se remémorer avec précision ce qu'elle avait vu.

A son adolescence, la jeune fille avait commencé à détecter des signes annonciateurs chez des personnes proches de la mort. Elle n'avait jamais totalement compris le sens de ces messages, mais elle avait appris à reconnaître deux types de signaux.

Des personnes qui s'apprêtaient à mourir de vieillesse ou de maladie, elle avait une vision floutée, comme si leurs traits et les contours de leur silhouette se brouillaient. Elle avait longtemps observé ce phénomène sans en conclure autre chose que la nécessité d'une visite chez un optalmologiste. C'était seulement à la mort de sa grand-mère qu'elle en avait compris la signification, et elle en avait été terrifiée.

Sur d'autres personnes, elle voyait paraître une sorte d'ombre; ces personnes disparaissaient peu après d'une mort violente et généralement inexpliquée.

Et voilà qu'elle avait aperçu l'ombre sur le visage de l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Elle pouvait se tromper. Elle devait s'être trompée. L'éclat du soleil, la distance, la fatigue avaient dû brouiller sa vision. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Jusqu'à la fin du match et après leur retour dans les vestiaires, Hinata observa Tatsuki avec attention. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, hélas ! l'ombre était bien là.

La jeune fille s'insurgea. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire, elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir son amie sans rien tenter pour la sauver.

A la sortie du lycée, Hinata et ses amies s'attardèrent un moment pour bavarder. La jeune fille essayait, mais en vain, de se mettre au diapason de la gaîté ambiante. Tatsuki se tourna vers elle.

-Ça va, Hinata-chan ? Tu as l'air toute bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

Hinata faillit éclater d'un fou-rire nerveux. Tatsuki était menacée de mort, et c'était pour son amie qu'elle s'inquiétait !

-Ça va… mais je voulais te demander…

Hinata hésita.

-Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner chez toi aujourd'hui ?

Tatsuki parut surprise par la demande, mais elle acquiesça sans poser de questions. Le petit groupe de filles commença à se disperser.

-Tu viens, Tatsuki-chan ? demanda Orihime.

-Je rentre avec Hinata, annonça l'intéressée. A demain, Orihime !

Hinata et Tatsuki s'en retournèrent chez elles en passant par la route de la digue. Cela rallongeait un peu leur trajet, mais le chemin était plus agréable et surtout beaucoup plus calme, car il n'y passait personne à cette heure de la journée. Les deux filles marchèrent un moment en silence.

-Ta famille va bien ? demanda soudain Tatsuki.

-Oh ! oui. Mon père est heureux comme un roi. Le restaurant marche bien et il a trois nouvelles idées de recettes par jour. Shun a de bonnes notes au collège et il fait des progrès fulgurants en karaté. Ah, et il me charge de te dire qu'il a acheté le nouveau Blast, si tu veux tester. Il est tout le temps en train de demander quand tu vas passer à la maison, dit Hinata avec amusement.

Le béguin de Shun pour Tatsuki crevait les yeux. Il était transi d'admiration devant elle, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant puisqu'elle le battait à plates coutures dans les deux domaines qui le passionnaient, le karaté et les jeux vidéo. Ce qui étonnait davantage Hinata, qui connaissait le caractère un peu vif de son amie, c'était l'attention et la patience dont elle faisait preuve vis-à-vis de Shun.

-Et le lycée, ça va ? poursuivit Tatsuki.

-Très bien, répondit Hinata.

-Personne qui t'embête ? Un élève ? Un prof ?

-Non, non, tout va bien.

Tatsuki s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Hinata dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler.

Hinata comprit soudain que Tatsuki croyait que sa camarade voulait lui confier quelque chose, et qu'elle avait demandé à la raccompagner dans ce seul but. Elle sentit une bouffée d'émotion l'envahir. Comment pourrait-elle laisser mourir une telle amie ? Elle devait la sauver, même au prix de sa vie. Toute la difficulté était de trouver comment.

-Tatsuki-chan, commença-t-elle prudemment, tu crois aux fantômes, aux messages de l'au-delà, tout ça ?

-Eh bien… fit son amie d'un ton hésitant.

Soudain, l'ombre sur le visage de Tatsuki s'intensifia. Hinata sentit l'air vibrer d'une manière hostile. Une sorte de présence malveillante venait de rejoindre les deux jeunes filles. Et à en juger par l'expression de Tatsuki, celle-ci l'avait perçue également.

Hinata se précipita sur son amie pour la protéger, mais un invisible agresseur la repoussa d'un coup violent et l'envoya voltiger dans les airs. Comme dans un rêve, la jeune fille vit le ciel bleu tourner au-dessus d'elle, puis l'asphalte de la route se rapprocher d'elle à grande vitesse. Elle sentit quelque chose la frapper à la tête et perdit connaissance.

Quand elle revint à elle, la jeune fille flottait dans les airs à quelques pieds du sol. Un corps s'étalait juste en-dessous d'elle, et elle eut un choc en découvrant que c'était le sien. Devant elle se tenait une sorte de monstre avec un masque blanc orné de cornes, un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine, et une lourde queue munie de piquants. La bête se penchait vers Tatsuki d'un air menaçant. La jeune fille devait être morte de peur, portant elle faisait bravement face à son agresseur.

Le monstre leva sa queue et en frappa Tatsuki. La jeune fille tomba en arrière et perdit connaissance à son tour. Hinata courut au monstre et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre davantage à son amie. Elle était consciente de l'inanité de ses efforts : la bête faisait deux fois sa taille. Le monstre secoua le bras pour se débarrasser d'elle, mais elle tenait bon. Il l'agita de plus en plus violemment, et la jeune fille finit par lâcher. Alors que la bête s'apprêtait à revenir à sa première victime, une flèche lumineuse vint le transpercer de part en part. Le monstre disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Hinata se précipita vers Tatsuki. Celle-ci se tenait debout à côté de son corps meurtri, l'air hébété. Hinata fixa la poitrine de son amie avec horreur. Sur le buste de Tatsuki était rivée une longue chaîne qui la rattachait à son corps. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir ?

La jeune fille entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Elle découvrit Ishida qui tenait à la main un arc du même bleu lumineux que la flèche qui avait anéanti le monstre. Ce devait donc être son camarade qui les avait sauvées, Tatsuki et elle. Hinata s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, quand elle remarqua l'expression de stupéfaction peinte sur le visage d'Ishida. Le garçon avait les yeux rivés, non sur Tatsuki, mais sur sa propre poitrine, où il n'y avait pourtant rien d'attaché.

-Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas de chaîne du karma ? demanda-t-il à sa camarade.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hinata de plus en plus étonnée.

-Tu peux rejoindre ton corps ? demanda Ishida.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Essaye, fit-il d'un ton pressant.

Hinata retourna vers son corps inerte. Elle se plaça au-dessus et se pencha pour entrer à l'intérieur. Brusquement tout devint noir, et elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.


	6. Eclaircissements

**Eclaircissements**

Lorsqu'Hinata se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un futon, au milieu d'une pièce de style traditionnel. Un géant moustachu à lunettes était agenouillé à son chevet et la veillait en silence. Il portait un long tablier sur lequel s'étalaient des caractères que la jeune fille ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

-Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-Au magasin Urahara, répondit le géant.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-On soigne vos blessures.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas plutôt dans un hôpital ?

-Là bas, ils ne savent pas soigner les blessures d'origine spirituelle.

-Les blessures d'origine spirituelle ? répéta Hinata machinalement.

Soudain, la mémoire lui revint. Elle se redressa brusquement.

-Tatsuki ! s'exclama-t-elle avec angoisse.

-Elle est saine et sauve, l'informa le géant.

-Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir !

-Elle est dans la pièce à côté. Elle dort.

Décidément, il semblait difficile d'arracher à son interlocuteur plus d'une information à la fois.

La porte de la pièce coulissa. Sur le seuil parut un étrange bonhomme vêtu d'un uwagi et d'un shitabaki verts surmontés d'un haori de la même couleur. Son costume traditionnel et ses geta contrastaient avec son couvre-chef, un curieux bob à rayures. L'ensemble lui donnait une allure vaguement ridicule dont il ne paraissait pas avoir conscience. Hinata nota qu'à son apparition, le géant mutique s'était abîmé dans une attitude de profond respect.

-Urahara Kisuke, à votre service, se présenta l'étrange personnage. Comment allez-vous, Mihara-san ?

-J'ai la tête un peu lourde, sinon ça va, fit la jeune fille en portant la main à sa tempe.

-Voulez-vous me suivre ? proposa le boutiquier. Je souhaiterais vivement m'entretenir avec vous et notre ami Ishida.

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Urahara voulait lui parler, mais le nom d'Ishida la rassura. Elle acquiesça en silence et se releva pour rejoindre le marchand. Elle suivit ce dernier le long d'un couloir, puis dans un séjour meublé d'une table ronde et basse. Son camarade de classe s'y trouvait déjà, assis devant une tasse de thé. A l'entrée d'Hinata, il lui lança un regard où se bousculaient l'inquiétude, le soulagement et une foule d'interrogations. La jeune fille le rassura d'un sourire, avant d'imiter Urahara en s'asseyant à la table.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le boutiquier, qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé.

-Alors, Urahara-san ? fit Ishida impatiemment.

-Quoi donc, Ishida-san ? demanda nonchalamment l'intéressé.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous nous donneriez des explications, lui rappela Ishida légèrement agacé.

Le boutiquier finit sa tasse et la reposa sur la table.

-De ce que vous m'avez raconté, Ishida-san, je déduis que notre jeune amie ici présente doit être une Bōsha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Bōsha ? demanda Ishida.

-De quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler ? intervint Hinata.

Urahara la regarda d'un air curieux.

-Intéressant, commenta-t-il. Donc vous n'êtes pas au courant. Cela confirme ma théorie selon laquelle les Bōsha sont plus répandus qu'on ne le pense, mais que beaucoup ignorent l'existence de leur propre pouvoir.

Il prit un air sérieux, bien différent de sa nonchalance précédente.

-Les Bōsha sont des humains spirituellement éveillés et qui utilisent généralement leurs pouvoirs pour maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Ils emploient une magie basée sur des incantations et un bâton qui serait la source de leur pouvoir. Leur principale caractéristique est de ne pas avoir de chaîne du karma, ce qui leur permet de quitter leur corps à volonté et d'en emprunter un autre, voire celui d'un animal.

-Un peu comme les shinigamis remplaçants ? demanda Ishida.

-En effet, confirma Urahara.

-C'est pour cela que l'empreinte spirituelle de Mihara me paraissait familière, nota le garçon. Elle me rappellait celle des shinigamis, mais elle était bien différente… Cela m'intriguait depuis le début.

-Mon empreinte spirituelle ? fit la jeune fille qui n'y comprenait rien.

-L'énergie spirituelle que tu émets, expliqua le garçon.

Maintenant qu'Ishida lui en avait parlé, Hinata s'apercevait qu'elle pouvait effectivement sentir l'énergie spirituelle qui circulait dans la pièce. Elle pouvait même voir des liens spirituels flotter autour d'eux.

-Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer, fit la jeune fille un peu ahurie.

-Peut-être que vos pouvoirs spirituels n'étaient pas complètement éveillés jusqu'ici, avança Urahara.

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Hé ! Votre empreinte spirituelle est différente des autres ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le boutiquier.

-Urahara est un shinigami, l'informa Ishida. Le lien spirituel des shinigamis est rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un shinigami ? demanda Hinata qui se sentait légèrement perdue.

-Les shinigamis sont des esprits venus d'un monde appelé Soul Society, expliqua Urahara. Ils ont pour rôle d'escorter les âmes des humains dans l'au-delà, et de protéger les humains des esprits mauvais ou hollows.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas humain, constata la jeune fille de plus en plus perturbée.

-Hé non ! répondit Urahara avec un large sourire.

Hinata se tourna vers son camarade et demanda timidement :

-Ishida-kun, si tu n'es ni un shinigami ni un Bōsha, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Le garçon remonta ses lunettes du doigt et déclara posément :

-Je suis un Quincy.

-Les Quincys sont des humains spirituellement éveillés comme les Bōsha, expliqua Urahara. Ils ont le pouvoir de collecter les particules spirituelles qui les entourent pour en faire des armes de jet, le plus souvent un arc et des flèches.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à son camarade impassible. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien Ishida qui les avait sauvées, Tatsuki et elle, en envoyant une flèche d'énergie spirituelle sur le hollow qui les avait attaquées.

Cependant, Urahara poursuivait avec une sorte d'hésitation :

-Je pense qu'il faut que je vous avertisse qu'il existe un interdit sur les relations entre Bōsha et Quincys. Le pouvoir des premiers est héréditaire et se transmet par les femmes, puisqu'il est lié à l'incarnation de l'âme. Le pouvoir des Quincys apparaît parfois de manière aléatoire, mais il est essentiellement héréditaire. Vous le savez fort bien, Ishida-san, puisque vous descendez d'une longue lignée de Quincys.

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement.

-Les pouvoirs des Bōsha sont limités car, comme les shinigamis, ils ne peuvent utiliser que leur propre énergie spirituelle. Ceux des Quincys sont limités par leur enveloppe corporelle et par l'éventail restreint de techniques dont ils disposent. Mais un individu qui cumulerait les pouvoirs des Bōsha et des Quincys possèderait à la fois la capacité de quitter son corps et celle de collecter de l'énergie spirituelle, ce qui lui permettrait d'atteindre un niveau d'énergie équivalent à celui des shinigamis les plus puissants, et de recharger ses réserves à volonté – ce qui n'est pas le cas des shinigamis. Comme en outre cet hybride disposerait de toutes les techniques des Bōsha, cela en ferait un individu extrêmement dangereux. Aussi la Soul Society a-t-elle proscrit absolument toute relation pouvant aboutir à la naissance d'un enfant entre un Quincy et une Bōsha.

Pendant qu'Urahara parlait, Hinata avait baissé les yeux vers la table. Ses joues la brûlaient et elle n'osait pas regarder Ishida. Pourquoi le boutiquier leur disait-il cela ? Supposait-il vraiment qu'Ishida et elle ?... Est-ce que ça se voyait tellement qu'ils ?... C'était horriblement embarrassant.

Pourtant, la jeune fille se sentait étrangement soulagée par ces révélations. Elles avaient l'avantage d'expliquer bon nombre de choses, à commencer par l'attitude du père d'Ishida. Comme la jeune fille le supposait, la cuisine de son père n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour monter un esclandre et quitter au plus vite le restaurant. Le père d'Ishida avait dû paniquer en voyant que son fils s'intéressait à une jeune Bōsha. Quoique… la jeune fille avait ressenti en lui de la colère plutôt que de la peur, mais la peur pouvait parfois emprunter d'autres visages.

Ce qui avait secoué la jeune fille plus que le reste, c'était la révélation que sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient été des Bōsha. Hinata comprenait mieux maintenant le sens de certains petits rituels qu'elles accomplissaient : il devait s'agir de magie. Mais pourquoi aucune des deux n'avait songé à l'avertir qu'elle avait hérité leurs pouvoirs ? Elle sentit l'indignation l'envahir.

Cependant, Urahara avait repris d'un ton allègre :

-Je n'ai rencontré que deux Bōsha dans ma vie, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier leurs pouvoirs. Je suis persuadé qu'ils s'apparentent à ceux des shinigamis. Mihara-san, accepteriez-vous de participer à quelques expé…

-Hors de question, coupa Ishida d'une voix tranchante.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, Ishida-san ? demanda Urahara avec une moue chagrine.

-Absolument pas.

-Je suis navré de l'apprendre, fit Urahara avec un regard humide de tristesse. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas vous avoir jamais trompé…

-A part la fois où vous nous avez expédiés dans la Soul Society sauver Rukia en omettant de nous préciser que vous aviez caché le hōgyoku dans son âme ?

-Tiens, je l'avais oubliée, celle-là, reconnut le marchand sans l'ombre d'une gêne. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, Ishida-san, je vous invite à participer à l'entraînement de notre jeune amie ! Vous pourrez vérifier par vous-même qu'elle est en parfaite sécurité.

A présent que la surprise initiale était passée, Hinata commençait à se sentir curieuse vis à vis de ce pouvoir qui venait de lui être révélé. Comme elle n'avait plus de parent du côté maternel qui auraient pu la renseigner à ce sujet, Urahara était probablement le seul qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre ses capacités. Elle acquiesça donc à sa proposition, et Ishida s'empressa aussitôt d'accepter l'invitation d'Urahara à participer aux tests. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Urahara n'avait pas prévu dès le départ de le recruter lui aussi. Elle avait vaguement l'impression que son camarade venait se se faire manipuler en beauté.

* * *

_**Voilà, Qyume, **__**j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long...**_

_**En postant mon chapitre, je me suis dit: voilà au moins un pouvoir qu'Ichigo n'aura pas! (Allusion au chapitre 514 du manga.) Même si Kubo avait bien préparé le terrain pour sa révélation, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise...**_


	7. Curieuses expériences

**Curieuses expériences pour un boutiquier curieux**

-Hinata-chan, j'ai une question à te poser.

Michiru se tenait debout devant le bureau d'Hinata et la regardait d'un air légèrement embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sa camarade un peu inquiète.

-Suzuki et moi, on s'est mis ensemble pour le projet de sciences, et on se demandait si tu voudrais te joindre à nous.

L'offre de Michiru tombait à point nommé. Il fallait constituer des groupes de quatre pour le projet, or Hinata et ses amies étaient six en tout ! Il était à prévoir que deux d'entre elles resteraient sur la touche. Etant la dernière arrivée, Hinata sentait que c'était à elle de se désister, mais elle redoutait de se retrouver dans un groupe où elle ne connaîtrait personne. Et voilà que la proposition de Michiru venait résoudre le problème.

Avec un chaleureux sourire de reconnaissance, Hinata répondit :

-Oh oui, bien volontiers !

-Et puis…

Michiru hésitait visiblement.

-Avec Suzuki, on se demandait aussi si tu ne pourrais pas demander à Ishida de se joindre à nous ?

-Euh…

La suggestion de Michiru, quoique gentille et assez naturelle, n'emballait pas franchement Hinata. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire partie du "groupe-des-deux-couples-officiels-de-la-classe". Qu'est-ce que les autres élèves allaient penser ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'Ishida penserait d'une telle proposition ?

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil vers son camarade assis au pemier rang. Il était seul comme d'habitude et il lisait. Elle se mit à considérer la situation sous un autre angle. Les seuls garçons à qui Ishida parlait étaient Kurosaki et Sadō, et ils s'étaient déjà mis en groupe avec Asano et Kojima. (Hinata soupçonnait que les deux premiers allaient faire tout le travail, mais après tout c'était leur problème.) Ishida allait se retrouver en surplus dans un groupe où personne ne voudrait de lui. Dans ces conditions, est-ce que ça ne valait pas la peine de lui poser la question ?

-C'est entendu, répondit Hinata, je le lui demanderai.

-S'il est d'accord, ajouta Michiru toute contente, on pourrait se voir après la classe pour parler du projet ?

-Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible, objecta sa camarade. Je travaille et je sais qu'Ishida aussi. Mais demain, si vous avez le temps ?...

-Entendu, acquiesça joyeusement Michiru avant de s'en retourner à sa place.

Hinata rassembla son courage et traversa la salle de classe pour aller voir Ishida. Sentant la jeune fille approcher, ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Ishida-kun, fit Hinata d'une voix timide, je suis avec Ogawa et Suzuki pour le projet de sciences, et on voudrait bien que tu te joignes à nous, si tu es encore disponible.

-D'accord, répondit Ishida.

Hinata était un peu surprise de son acceptation si rapide. Décidément, ce garçon la surprendrait toujours.

-Si ça te va, on se voit demain après les cours pour commencer à réfléchir au projet, ajouta-t-elle.

-Parfait, répondit son camarade.

Ishida décocha un large sourire à la jeune fille.

-On se retrouve après la classe ?

Les cours terminés, alors que la classe se vidait de ses occupants, Ishida rangea ses affaires en un temps record et attendit patiemment que sa camarade en ait fait de même. Ils quittèrent ensemble le lycée et se dirigèrent vers le magasin Urahara. Arrivés devant la boutique, ils trouvèrent un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge vif qui balayait d'un air rageur la terre battue de la cour.

-Bonjour, Jinta-kun, dit poliment Ishida.

-Le patron est dans la boutique, il vous attend, bougonna le garçon sans même prendre la peine de répondre à son salut.

L'accueil d'Urahara fut, par contraste, plutôt exubérant.

-Mihara-san, Ishida-san, bienvenue dans ma modeste échoppe ! Il est temps, si vous le voulez bien, d'attaquer nos essais ! Nous allons rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement…

Après avoir confié la garde de la boutique au géant moustachu, qui s'appellait Tessai, Urahara souleva une trappe dans son séjour. Sous le plancher apparut un puits dont l'extrémité se perdait dans l'obscurité. Hinata et Ishida descendirent à la suite d'Urahara l'échelle qui plongeait vers le fond. Au bout d'un temps qui parut très long à la jeune fille, ils débouchèrent dans une immense cavité. Hinata regarda autour d'elle avec stupeur. Un paysage raviné en occupait le sol; le plafond et les murs étaient bleus et avaient l'éclat du ciel. Elle avait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? fit Urahara avec un grand sourire.

Sans crier gare, le boutiquier leva sa longue canne et en frappa la poitrine d'Hinata. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à protester, elle s'avisa que la canne l'avait repoussée hors de son corps, lequel s'était effondré sur le sol.

-Premier test réussi, fit Urahara avec satisfaction. L'âme des Bōsha peut être extraite de leur corps de la même manière que celle des shinigamis hors de leur corps d'emprunt. Nous allons maintenant passer au second test. Voyez-vous, Mihara-san, je suis persuadé que la magie des Bōsha s'apparente au kidō employé par les shinigamis. Je vais vous enseigner un sort de kidō assez simple, et je vous demanderai de le reproduire.

Le marchand étendit les bras et plaça ses mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Hinata pouvait sentir qu'il concentrait son énergie spirituelle. Urahara commença à réciter :

-Ô souverains ! Masque de chair et de sang… images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne… feu et sang de la guerre… réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Trente-et-unième technique de destruction : boulet rouge !

Un boulet de feu jaillit des mains d'Urahara, et alla pulvériser un rocher non loin de là.

Hinata reproduisit au mieux la position des mains d'Urahara, mais celui-ci l'obligea à rectifier. La jeune fille prit une large inspiration et commença à réciter l'incantation. Une boule rouge de la taille d'une balle de tennis sortit de ses mains et parcourut quelques mètres avant de disparaître en crépitant. Hinata se tourna d'un air penaud vers le marchand, mais celui-ci paraissait enchanté.

-Voilà qui confirme ma théorie.

-Mais j'ai raté mon lancer, se lamenta la jeune fille.

Urahara la fixa d'un regard détaché.

-Les shinigamis capables de réussir ce sort du premier coup sont peu nombreux. C'est une question d'entraînement. Recommencez.

Elle répéta le même sort un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Urahara se déclare satisfait pour la soirée. La jeune fille regagna son corps, et rejoignit la surface en compagnie d'Ishida et du maître des lieux.

A la sortie du magasin, Hinata s'apprêtait prendre congé de son camarade et à rentrer chez elle de son côté, mais il insista pour la raccompagner.

-C'est la première fois que tu utilises comme ça ton énergie spirituelle; le contrecoup pourrait être dangereux. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien sur le trajet du retour.

-C'est vrai que je me sens vidée, avoua la jeune fille.

Ishida lui jeta un coup d'œil mécontent.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de laisser ce charlatan t'exploiter pour le bénéfice de ses petites expériences, tu sais.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ? observa Hinata avec un sourire.

-Je déteste les shinigamis, répondit brièvement Ishida.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est à cause de l'un d'entre eux que mon grand-père est mort.

Sous le choc de la révélation, la jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher. Elle se tourna vers son camarade et le fixa, sidérée.

-Ton grand-père a été tué par un shinigami ?

-Non, mais ce shinigami l'a laissé délibérément mourir alors qu'il aurait pu le sauver.

-Mais si tu détestes les shinigamis, pourquoi acceptes-tu de fréquenter Urahara ?

-Urahara n'est pas un shinigami comme les autres. Il a été banni de la Soul Society.

-Ça l'air compliqué.

-C'est encore plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Je crois que je ferais mieux de te raconter toute l'histoire.


	8. Promenade nocturne

**Promenade nocturne dans le parc**

Debout près de la fenêtre, Ishida et Suzuki s'affairaient autour du télescope, alternant réglages et observations. Hinata assurait la logistique et Michiru le secrétariat.

Pour le projet de sciences, les lycéens avaient décidé de construire une lunette astronomique et un télescope, puis d'effectuer des observations afin d'étudier les avantages comparés des deux instruments. Le projet était en bonne voie, et quand ils auraient trouvé un moyen de prendre des photos à partir des appareils, ils en auraient terminé.

Comme il habitait juste à côté du lycée, Ishida avait proposé qu'ils s'installent chez lui pour travailler. Hinata s'était inquiétée de l'accueil que lui ferait le père d'Ishida, mais ce dernier avait évacué la question en disant que son père n'était jamais à l'appartement car il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital.

En voyant Ishida et Suzuki échanger avec animation, Hinata songeait que le premier avait fait preuve, dans le cadre de leur groupe de travail, de capacités de sociabilité plutôt inattendues. La jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était en son honneur ou en celui des deux autres. Après tout, Ishida connaissait bien Michiru puisqu'ils faisaient partie du même club de travaux manuels. Quant à Suzuki, il était assez intelligent pour le suivre sur le plan intellectuel et assez gentil pour ignorer les a priori défavorables concernant son camarade. Maintenant qu'Hinata le connaissait, elle comprenait pourquoi Michiru l'appréciait tant.

-Bon, dit Suzuki en conclusion, je propose qu'on s'arrête là pour ce soir, surtout qu'il est tard et qu'on a cours demain. Si tout le monde est d'accord, j'emporte les appareils chez moi et je fais les tests avec les lentilles.

Michiru et Suzuki partirent les premiers. Hinata s'attarda un peu pour aider Ishida à finir de ranger. Puis ils quittèrent ensemble l'appartement, elle pour rentrer, lui pour la raccompagner comme chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des observations le soir. Hinata protestait toujours qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule, mais Ishida faisait la sourde oreille. Apparemment, il n'aimait guère la savoir seule dehors lorsque la nuit était tombée.

Tout en traversant les rues quasi-désertes, les deux jeunes gens discutaient à bâtons rompus. Ishida était peu expansif et Hinata plutôt timide, alors leurs échanges étaient limités. Mais la jeune fille sentait qu'elle pouvait parler de tout avec Ishida si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, et cela lui suffisait. Elle préférait lui laisser un espace d'intimité. Par exemple, elle n'avait jamais commenté son changement de coiffure, bien qu'elle soit certaine que c'était pour lui plaire qu'il avait fait cet effort. Sa nouvelle coiffure adoucissait ses traits d'une façon étonnante elle lui allait si bien que toutes les filles devaient maintenant avoir vu qu'Ishida était le plus beau garçon de la classe, Hinata en était persuadée.

-On coupe par le parc ? proposa la jeune fille.

Son camarade accepta volontiers. Même à cette heure avancée de la soirée, la différence de température entre les rues et le parc était appréciable. Cependant, Hinata ressentait un malaise croissant, et se demandait si son idée de passer par le parc était si bonne que ça.

-Il fait de plus en plus sombre, non ? demanda-t-elle à Ishida.

-C'est normal, répondit celui-ci d'un ton surpris. La nuit n'a pas encore fini de tomber.

Ce n'était pas de cela qu'Hinata avait voulu parler. Le sentiment d'une menace imminente se précisait dans son esprit.

Soudain, un homme parut devant leurs yeux. Il était séparé d'eux par un flot de lumière descendant d'un réverbère, qui leur dissimulait les traits de son visage. Dans l'ombre, ils ne distinguaient qu'une silhouette mince et le reflet d'une paire de lunettes. Une hostilité presque palpable émanait de l'individu.

-Une Bōsha et un Quincy… comme c'est intéressant. Ryūken n'est pas au courant, j'imagine ? fit une voix railleuse.

L'homme s'avança vers eux. Hinata se plaça instinctivement devant Ishida pour le protéger, mais celui-ci se jeta tout de suite en avant. D'un geste qui était devenu familier à la jeune fille lors de leurs entraînements chez Urahara, le garçon étendit le bras. La pendeloque accrochée à son poignet se mit à osciller. L'arc d'Ishida se matérialisa aussitôt.

-Reste de côté, Mihara-san, dit calmement le garçon.

La jeune fille ignora son ordre. Elle resterait aux côtés d'Ishida pour l'aider, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se retourner vers leur interlocuteur.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? demanda le garçon d'une voix ferme.

L'individu le considérait d'un air intéressé.

-Voici donc le fameux arc des Quincys. J'en ai si souvent entendu parler que j'étais impatient de le voir enfin.

-Maintenant que j'ai satisfait votre curiosité, pouvez-vous satisfaire la mienne ? répliqua Ishida.

-Ai-je dit que ma curiosité était pleinement satisfaite ? Je voudrais voir ce que tu sais faire avec ton arc. Je soupçonne que ton pouvoir n'a rien à voir avec le mien, mais cela m'intéresserait d'en avoir la confirmation.

-Et pourquoi vous ferais-je cette faveur ?

L'homme eut un petit rire sardonique.

-Je pensais que tu saisirais cette occasion d'attaquer en premier, mais je constate que tu n'es pas novice dans l'art du combat. Tu préfères laisser venir ton adversaire et analyser ses méthodes avant de te lancer à ton tour. Fort bien. Je vais te donner une bonne raison d'attaquer.

Pointant la main vers Hinata, l'individu lança :

-Esprits du vent, rejetez l'ennemi loin de moi !

Une tornade jaillit de son doigt. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de placer ses mains devant elle et de s'écrier :

-Huitième technique d'immobilisation : répulsion !

Un bouclier l'enveloppa et repoussa la bourrasque. Une flèche jaillit instantanément de l'arc d'Ishida. L'homme leva la main et articula posément :

-Esprits de l'air, soyez mon bouclier !

La flèche rebondit contre la protection et alla se perdre dans les ténèbres. L'homme considéra l'archer silencieux qui se tenait devant lui.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? J'avoue que je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à…

Cependant la flèche revenait vers la scène du combat, et se dirigeait droit dans le dos de l'individu. Celui-ci intercepta le regard involontaire d'Hinata sur le projectile, et bougea la tête juste à temps pour l'apercevoir. Il bondit de côté pour l'éviter.

-Tu voulais une démonstration de mes pouvoirs, la voici, déclara calmement Ishida. Première information : je peux diriger la trajectoire de mes flèches à volonté.

Tandis que son adversaire levait la main d'un geste agressif, Ishida releva son arc et jeta :

-Deuxième information : je peux envoyer mille deux cents flèches en une seule volée !

Un déluge de lumière bleutée s'abattit sur son adversaire. Cependant Hinata nota, ce qu'Ishida devait avoir remarqué aussi, qu'elles s'écrasaient toutes sur le bouclier, ce qui signifiait que l'individu n'était pas vulnérable aux attaques du Quincy. Tout ce qu'Ishida pouvait faire, c'était maintenir son adversaire sur la défensive. C'était à elle d'attaquer. Hinata passa en revue tous les sorts de kidō qu'elle connaissait. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Ishida qui acquiesça. La jeune fille commença à réciter l'invocation :

-Ô souverains… ô masques de chair et de sang… ô univers entier… ô battement d'ailes… ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain… vérité et tempérance… à partir des murs construits de rêves purs et sans péché, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! Trente-troisième technique de destruction : flammes bleues de l'anéantissement !

Un tir de feu bleu jaillit de ses mains et atteignit leur adversaire au moment où Ishida cessait de tirer. Une gigantesque explosion se produisit, emportant la protection de leur adversaire. Dans le nuage de fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu, ils découvrirent ce dernier qui haletait, un genou à terre. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient noirs de suie. Il leva la tête vers eux, et ses yeux exprimaient une rage contenue.

-Fini de plaisanter, fit-il d'une voix métallique.

* * *

_**Rose-MalleDevie: Merci pour ta review, effectivement l'histoire est complètement centrée sur Ishida même si d'autres personnages vont faire leur apparition. On en apprendra plus sur les Bōsha au fil du récit...**_


	9. La nuit embrasée

**La nuit embrasée**

Alors que le nuage de fumée finissait de se dissiper, l'homme se redressa lourdement en s'appuyant sur une sorte de canne. Il tendit la main de côté vers Hinata sans même la regarder et lança :

-Esprits de l'air, tissez des liens plus forts que l'acier ! Enveloppez-en sa chair et son âme !

Hinata se sentit brusquement enserrée par un filet constitué de milliers de fils invisibles. Elle tenta de s'en défaire, mais se débattit en vain. Ishida se précipita vers elle pour l'aider, mais l'individu s'interposa et l'arrêta d'une seule main.

-C'est mon tour de te donner des leçons, Quincy, déclara-t-il d'une voix dure. Première leçon : concentre-toi sur ton adversaire.

Il envoya le garçon voler dans les airs d'un simple geste de la main. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Elle avait l'impression que l'énergie spirituelle de l'homme avait plus que décuplé par rapport au début du combat.

Ishida se redressa aussitôt pour faire face à leur agresseur. L'individu pointa son bâton vers le garçon. Un énorme boulet de feu jaillit de son extrémité, qu'Ishida esquiva sans difficulté.

-Voici donc le fameux hirenkyaku des Quincys, fit l'homme pour lui-même.

Cependant, le boulet avait opéré un brusque demi-tour et avait frappé Ishida par surprise. Le garçon s'écroula sur le sol.

-Deuxième leçon, déclara l'homme sardoniquement. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir maîtriser la trajectoire de tes projectiles.

Il alla droit sur le garçon étendu à terre. Ishida tenta de se relever, mais une seconde boule de feu le rejeta sur le sol, inconscient. L'homme pointa son bâton sur la tête d'Ishida. Hinata réprima un hurlement.

-Troisième leçon… commença l'individu.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Une flèche d'énergie spirituelle venait de faire sauter le bâton de sa main. Il le rattrapa avec habileté et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Le père d'Ishida se dressait devant lui, brandissant un arc dans la main droite. Hinata ressentit un soulagement infini à sa vue, mais leur adversaire paraissait rien moins que troublé par l'apparition de ce nouveau combattant. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Te voilà enfin, Ryūken, déclara-t-il. Je savais bien qu'en m'attaquant à ton fils chéri, je finirais par te faire apparaître.

-Je déduis de tes paroles que c'est moi que tu veux rencontrer, répondit le père d'Ishida qui ne baissait pas sa garde. Si ni Uryū ni la fille ne sont concernés par ce combat, alors laisse-les partir.

-Oh si, ils sont concernés par ce combat, Ryūken.

L'homme pointa son bâton sur le père d'Ishida. Au moment où le boulet de feu allait toucher ce dernier, le Quincy s'éclipsa et réapparut à quelques pas de là. Le boulet incurva sa trajectoire pour atteindre sa cible, mais un nuage de flèches le dissipa.

-Rassure-toi, Ryūken, ajouta l'individu, je ne vais pas tuer ton fils… pas tout de suite.

-Que me veux-tu, Bōsha ? demanda froidement le père d'Ishida.

Ryūken décocha une nouvelle volée de flèches en direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci saisit son bâton de la main gauche et le fit tournoyer dans l'air. Un large disque de feu se dessina dans l'air brassé par le bâton. L'individu le saisit d'une main experte et le déplaça devant lui pour s'en servir comme bouclier tandis que, de l'autre main, il tendait toujours son bâton vers Ryūken et continuait à lui envoyer des boulets de feu.

-Je veux juste te remettre en mémoire ce nom : Kimura. Retiens-le bien, Ryūken, car il sera celui de ton juge et de ton bourreau.

Le père d'Ishida ne cessait d'esquiver les boulets de feu de son adversaire et de lui envoyer des salves de flèches, cependant il devenait de plus en plus clair qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus.

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, haletant.

-Oh, Ryūken, fit l'homme d'un ton railleur, comment peux-tu rester aussi sourd à la voix du sang ?

-Impossible, murmura le père d'Ishida, le visage pâle comme la mort.

Soudain, l'individu planta son bâton dans la terre et se pencha dessus comme pour se soutenir. Ryūken s'immobilisa, partagé entre surprise et méfiance. Cependant, de sa position, Hinata pouvait entendre leur adversaire murmurer ce qui ressemblait à une invocation :

-Esprits du feu souterrain, éveillez-vous !... Elevez-vous des profondeurs de la terre pour danser votre ronde sauvage !...

L'individu se redressa brusquement et pointa son bâton dans la direction du père d'Ishida :

-Cercle de feu infini !

Un anneau de flammes tournoyantes jaillit du sol et encercla le père d'Ishida. Celui-ci tenta de s'en échapper en volant vers le haut, mais le cercle de feu s'élevait à la même vitesse que le Quincy. Celui-ci était piégé.

Un rictus passa sur les lèvres de leur adversaire. Posément, il traça un arc de cercle de la pointe de son bâton. Un croissant de feu se matérialisa dans l'air et vola dans la direction du père d'Ishida, le frappant de plein fouet et l'expulsant hors de la tour de feu. Hinata vit avec horreur le corps de ce dernier foncer droit vers le sol, où il s'écrasa avec un bruit mat.

L'homme marcha sur Ryūken et pointa son bâton sur sa gorge. Ce dernier, encore sous l'effet de sa chute, le regardait d'un air hébété.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer, fit son adversaire avec une rage froide. Pas aujourd'hui. D'abord, je plongerai ce monde dans le chaos, puis je détruirai un à un tous ceux auxquels tu tiens, en terminant par ton fils, et ensuite je te ferai mourir dans les pires souffrances.

L'homme disparut dans l'ombre, abandonnant ses trois victimes et les vestiges agonisants de l'incendie qu'il avait provoqué. Hinata se sentit brusquement délivrée de ses liens et se précipita vers Ishida, qui venait de reprendre conscience et tentait de se relever. Soutenu par sa camarade, le garçon se rapprocha du corps de son père et se pencha sur lui. Le visage d'Ishida arborait l'expression fermée qu'il avait toujours en présence de son père, mais dans son regard, la jeune fille pouvait lire un mélange confus de peine et d'angoisse, de colère et d'interrogations.


	10. Le moment de parler

**Le moment de parler**

Hinata fut autorisée à accompagner Ishida dans l'ambulance et à rester avec lui dans la salle d'attente aux urgences, mais fut priée d'attendre à l'extérieur lorsque le médecin examina son camarade. Elle profita de ce répit forcé pour joindre son père au téléphone.

-Allô poussin ? se mit à crier son père aussitôt qu'il eût décroché. Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais tard, mais là il est minuit passé ! Je suis mort d'inquiétude !

-Tout va bien, otō-san, répondit Hinata d'un ton rassurant. Je suis à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? hurla son père. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je viens tout de suite !

-C'est pas la peine, répondit sa fille sur le même ton. Puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! Ishida a eu un accident et je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital, c'est tout !

Une discussion houleuse s'ensuivit, son père annonçant son intention de se précipiter à l'hôpital et de ramener sa fille sur le champ à la maison, et Hinata maintenant sa résolution de rester encore un peu avec Ishida, le temps d'être rassurée sur son état. La conversation fut interrompue par l'intervention d'une infirmière, qui la pria d'éteindre son téléphone car elle dérangeait les patients. Hinata s'empressa d'obéir malgré les protestations de son père et alla se rasseoir dans la salle d'attente en soupirant, se sentant mi-coupable, mi-exaspérée.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Ishida sortit presque aussitôt de la salle d'examen en compagnie de son médecin, un homme robuste aux cheveux et à la moustache grisonnants. Ce dernier réprima un sourire en voyant la jeune fille se lever d'un bond et se précipiter vers son camarade, l'air anxieux.

-Rassurez-vous, déclara-t-il à Hinata, votre ami va bien. Il s'en tire avec quelques contusions, des brûlures superficielles et une assez jolie bosse. Il pourra reprendre les cours dès demain.

-Et mon père, comment va-t-il ? demanda Ishida, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Le médecin se rembrunit.

-Pas très bien, hélas. Il a subi un traumatisme crânien, sa jambe est fracturée en plusieurs endroits, et nous ignorons encore si la colonne vertébrale a été touchée. Il va devoir subir une intervention chirurgicale assez lourde.

Après une hésitation, le médecin ajouta en direction du jeune garçon :

-Souhaitez-vous voir votre père avant son passage au bloc ? C'est normalement interdit par le règlement, mais du fait que votre père est le directeur de l'hôpital, nous pouvons faire une exception pour vous, Ishida-san.

Hinata vit que son camarade s'apprêtait à refuser et lui fit les gros yeux. Ishida se renfrogna, mais il accepta l'offre du médecin. Celui-ci les fit monter au premier étage, et les conduisit dans une petite pièce qui jouxtait le bloc opératoire. Le père d'Ishida était allongé dans un lit, les yeux clos. Sa tête était bandée et son cou engoncé dans une minerve. L'infirmière qui le veillait prit une expression contrariée à l'entrée des deux jeunes gens, mais le médecin lui expliqua la situation à voix basse.

Ishida avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce, suivi par Hinata, mais il semblait hésiter à se rapprocher davantage. Le patient ouvrit soudain les yeux, et le père et le fils échangèrent un long regard silencieux.

-Il est sous sédatifs, murmura l'infirmière. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller, nous n'avons pas fait tant de bruit que ça…

Hinata se doutait, quant à elle, que c'était la présence spirituelle de son fils qui avait réveillé le Quincy. Le père d'Ishida tourna faiblement les yeux vers le médecin et l'infirmière et leur demanda :

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ?

Ses deux employés acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

-Approche-toi, Uryū, murmura le père d'Ishida. Et qu'_elle_ s'approche aussi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux.

Le garçon obtempéra, toujours suivi par Hinata. Le père d'Ishida avait refermé les yeux, comme s'il se concentrait.

-Lorsque j'étais étudiant en médecine, commença-t-il lentement, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un Bōsha originaire de Mito, qui s'appelait Kimura Tamasaburō. Nous étions les deux seuls élèves de la promotion avec des pouvoirs spirituels. Ça nous a rapprochés et nous sommes devenus amis. Et puis un jour, sa sœur cadette est venue lui rendre visite.

Le père d'Ishida ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son fils et Hinata.

-Vous êtes au courant, pour l'interdit concernant les relations entre les Quincys et les Bōsha ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Hinata hocha la tête. Ishida répondit d'un ton légèrement sec :

-Urahara nous en a parlé.

Le père d'Ishida poussa un infime soupir.

-L'interdit m'était parfaitement connu, mais je n'ai pu faire autrement que de tomber amoureux, dit-il avec effort. Et elle… m'aimait aussi, du moins je le croyais.

Il referma les yeux et se tut un instant, comme s'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Puis il reprit d'une voix hâchée :

-Cela n'a duré que quelques mois. Personne n'était au courant et surtout pas son frère. Un jour, Komatsu est venue me trouver pour m'annoncer qu'elle voulait rompre. Elle disait que nous ne pourrions jamais vivre notre relation au grand jour, et qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour accepter de rester dans l'ombre. Que le plus raisonnable était de couper court dès le début. Je l'ai suppliée d'y réfléchir, mais elle s'est montrée inflexible. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est retournée dans sa famille, et je n'en ai plus eu de nouvelles. Peu après, j'ai accepté un stage à l'étranger. Je suis parti en coupant tous les ponts derrière moi.

Le père d'Ishida rouvrit les yeux. Hinata fut surprise d'y découvrir quelque chose d'humide qui ressemblait à des larmes.

-J'ignore qui est cet homme qui vous a attaqués ce soir, mais à en juger par son nom et son âge, il pourrait bien être mon fils. Si c'était le cas, cela pourrait expliquer l'attitude incompréhensible de Komatsu. En découvrant qu'elle était enceinte, elle a dû avoir peur pour la vie de son enfant. La Soul Society ne l'aurait jamais laissé vivre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'éloigner de moi. Mais elle aurait dû m'en parler avant… Elle aurait dû m'informer de l'existence de cet enfant, elle n'avait pas à prendre cette décision toute seule ! fit-il avec véhémence.

Ishida et Hinata avaient écouté en silence depuis le début du récit, stupéfaits par l'ampleur de la révélation qui venait de leur être faite. Ainsi donc, pensa la jeune fille, voilà pourquoi Ryūken avait réagi d'une manière aussi excessive en découvrant que son fils s'intéressait à elle : il avait eu l'impression que l'histoire se répétait… et il avait voulu épargner à son fils ce que lui-même avait vécu.

Cependant, le père d'Ishida se reprit et continua plus calmement :

-J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce garçon semble m'en vouloir. Il est peut-être persuadé que je les ai abandonnés, sa mère et lui. En ce cas, il faut absolument que Komatsu lui parle le plus vite possible. Je vous laisse imaginer les ravages que peut causer un hybride de Bōsha et de Quincy. Il faut l'arrêter le plus tôt possible.

Ishida acquiesça silencieusement et Hinata, qui comprit que la demande s'adressait à elle aussi, en fit de même. Voyant l'infirmière revenir en compagnie du chirurgien, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce. Ishida avait l'air complètement défait. Jamais Hinata ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Elle l'attira contre sa poitrine et le serra dans ses bras; c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant.


	11. Voyage vers le passé

**Voyage vers le passé**

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, la gare était déjà pleine de monde. Dans la pâle lumière du matin se pressait une masse compacte de voyageurs qui se déversaient des trains, s'entassaient dans d'autres, et tentaient de traverser la gare. Ishida et Hinata se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule. La jeune fille était obligée de suivre son camarade, car elle ne connaissait pas du tout le lieu.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant leur quai, Ishida se tourna vers Hinata et lui demanda avec gravité :

-Tu es sûre que tu veux venir avec moi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-On en a déjà discuté, non ? On était tombés d'accord sur le fait que, si tu y allais seul, ils pourraient refuser de te parler, alors que, si tu venais accompagné d'une Bōsha, ça leur inspirerait confiance, répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça, dit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hinata.

-Ishida Uryū, que tu t'en sois rendu compte ou non, je suis déjà complètement mêlée à cette histoire.

La jeune fille avait beaucoup à ajouter sur le sujet, mais apparemment Ishida ne souhaitait pas creuser la question. Il se contenta de lui tendre son billet sans mot dire.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent dans le train et gagnèrent leur place. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Hinata demanda :

-Pourquoi allons-nous voir Kimura Tamasaburō ?

Ishida remonta ses lunettes et répondit d'un ton pratique :

-Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé trace de Kimura Komatsu à Mito ou dans les environs. En revanche, lorsque j'ai appelé l'hôpital de Mito pour leur demander s'ils connaissaient un docteur Kimura Tamasaburō, ils m'ont tout de suite informé qu'il y avait un médecin de ce nom qui travaillait dans un cabinet médical de la banlieue.

Hinata était sidérée.

-Ils t'ont répondu directement ? Comme ça ?

-Je me suis présenté comme monsieur Ishida, et j'ai dit que j'appelais de l'hôpital général de Karakura, explique son camarade. J'ai téléphoné depuis le bureau de mon père, alors c'est l'indicatif de l'hôpital qui s'affichait sur leur poste.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, réprobatrice.

-Je m'appelle bien Ishida et j'appelais vraiment de l'hôpital de Karakura, alors techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge, dit son camarade sans se laisser démonter. Ça n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont sauté un peu trop vite à la conclusion que j'étais le directeur de l'hôpital.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu avais un code éthique assez malléable ? soupira Hinata.

Arrivés à la gare de Mito, les deux jeunes gens descendirent du train et prirent le bus en direction de la banlieue où se trouvait le cabinet médical du docteur Kimura. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils demandèrent leur chemin à un passant. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment bas, moderne, qui portait l'enseigne d'un cabinet médical.

Juste à l'entrée de l'établissement se dressait un comptoir haut. Une jeune femme abondamment fardée gardait la place; à ce moment précis elle semblait fascinée par l'étude de ses ongles. Ishida, suivi par sa camarade, se dirigea vers le guichet et se pencha par-dessus pour attirer l'attention de la réceptionniste. Celle-ci leva les yeux et répondit d'un ton vague au salut des deux jeunes gens.

-Nous venons voir le docteur Kimura, déclara Ishida d'un air décidé.

Cette annonce parut ne faire ni chaud ni froid à leur interlocutrice.

-Vous avez pris rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.

-Non, mais…

-Alors vous devez attendre les heures de consultation, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton monocorde. La salle d'attente est sur votre droite.

-Nous ne venons pas pour une consultation, tenta de placer Hinata, mais pour une affaire de famille…

-Les consultations prénatales, c'est le docteur Kobayashi, fit la réceptionniste sans l'écouter.

Ishida et Hinata rougirent simultanément.

-En réalité, nous venons pour une affaire qui concerne la famille du docteur Kimura, se hâta d'expliquer Ishida.

-Sans rendez-vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Vous devez attendre les heures de consultation. La salle d'attente est sur votre droite, répéta la réceptionniste comme un automate.

Comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus, les deux jeunes gens abandonnèrent la réceptionniste à la contemplation de son vernis à ongles. Un brin frustrés, ils se dirigèrent vers le renfoncement où se nichait la salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à patienter dans un silence morose.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'un quart d'heure quand ils virent un médecin sortir de son bureau derrière une de ses patientes, et se diriger vers l'accueil. Ishida referma le livre qu'il lisait et se tourna pour examiner le nouvel arrivant, un petit homme maigre aux cheveux grisonnants soigneusement plaqués autour de son visage rond, aux bons yeux gris à l'expression un peu lasse.

-C'est lui ? demanda Hinata à mi-voix.

-C'est bien un Bōsha, confirma Ishida sur le même ton. Je reconnais cette énergie spirituelle. Je crois que nous avons retrouvé le docteur Kimura.

Hinata se fiait à son camarade sur ce point. Ishida était étonnamment doué pour distinguer les énergis spirituelles. Elle-même en était fort loin; elle commençait à peine à savoir les détecter.

Après une conversation brève mais animée avec son apathique employée, le docteur Kimura se tourna vers la salle d'attente. Son visage se figea lorsqu'il aperçut Ishida. Hinata songea que la réaction de Kimura était bien naturelle : le garçon resemblait tellement à son père que le médecin devait avoir l'impression de voir un souvenir vieux de trente ans se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

-Tu t'appelles bien Ishida ? demanda lentement Kimura au garçon.

Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement. Le médecin se tourna vers Hinata.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

-Mihara Hinata, répondit celle-ci timidement.

-Quel était le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?

-Kinoshita, fit Hinata un peu surprise.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, dit le médecin en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

Légèrement étonnés par la réaction du docteur, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent néanmoins docilement et s'apprêtèrent à prendre congé. En repassant devant son employée, le docteur Kimura lui lança :

-Annulez ou décalez tous mes rendez-vous de la matinée.

Ignorant les molles protestations de la réceptionniste, le docteur alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de consultation en compagnie d'Ishida et Hinata. Une fois la porte close, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent, cependant que le médecin restait debout derrière son bureau et les regardait d'un air nerveux.

-Ishida-san, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il au garçon avec un peu de brusquerie.

-Docteur Kimura, répondit Ishida avec son calme habituel, il faudrait que nous parlions de toute urgence à votre sœur Komatsu. Voulez-vous bien nous communiquer ses coordonnées ?

-Ma sœur est morte il y a douze ans, lâcha le médecin avant de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil.

Ishida et Hinata échangèrent un regard consterné. Ainsi donc, Kimura Komatsu, la seule personne qui aurait pu expliquer ce qui s'était passé trente ans plus tôt et raisonner son fils, était décédée ! Le médecin capta l'échange muet sans le comprendre.

-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous parler à ma sœur ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il aux jeunes gens.

-Docteur Kimura, commença Ishida avec prudence, votre sœur avait-elle un fils ? Qui aurait, actuellement, environ trente ans ?

-Oui, mon neveu Tatsuya, répondit le médecin en se raidissant notablement. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il y a quelques jours, poursuivit Ishida en choisissant ses mots avec soin, mon amie Mihara et moi-même avons été attaqués par un Bōsha. Mon père s'est porté à notre secours, mais il a été vaincu. Avant de quitter les lieux du combat, le Bōsha inconnu nous a livré un nom – Kimura – et annoncé son intention de se venger de mon père.

Tandis qu'Ishida parlait, le docteur Kimura s'était relevé. Debout près de la fenêtre, il appuyait son front au carreau. Dans cette position, il tenait son visage caché à Isida et Hinata. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient donc observer l'effet que le récit du garçon avait produit sur le médecin. Ce dernier finit néanmoins par se retourner, et leur montrer un visage ravagé par la culpabilité.

-Mes péchés ont fini par me rattraper, déclara-t-il d'un ton acccablé.


	12. La vérité, enfin

**La vérité, enfin**

Le docteur Kimura se rassit dans son fauteuil et se pencha en avant pour s'adresser aux deux jeunes gens. Il regardait Ishida d'un air triste et déterminé.

-Ce que je vais vous confesser aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, je ne l'ai encore confié à personne. Mais je crois que le moment est venu pour moi de parler.

Il se tut un instant, comme s'il rassemblait ses mots.

-Le plus triste dans cette histoire, poursuivit-il avec une sorte d'hésitation, c'est que j'ai agi avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Je ne voulais que le bien de ma sœur… et de mon ami. Car malgré ce que j'ai fait, malgré toutes ces années de silence, je n'ai jamais cessé de considérer Ryūken comme mon ami. Jamais, depuis ce jour où il est venu me voir la main tendue en se présentant ainsi : "Ishida, avant-dernier des Quincys. Et toi ?"

Le médecin sourit pour lui-même à l'évocation de la scène.

-Ton père, dit-il à Ishida, était la personnalité de la promotion. Il était assez intelligent pour réussir sans effort, et il travaillait plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. Il était extrêmement populaire bien qu'il ne participe à aucun évènement social. Toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, mais il ne s'intéressait à aucune. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma sœur. Et moi… je n'étais qu'un petit provincial mal dégrossi. Autant te dire que j'ai été plus que flatté quand Ryūken est venu me proposer son amitié.

Ishida ne disait rien, mais Hinata sentait l'étonnement du garçon croître à cette évocation de son père.

-Et puis j'ai appris à le connaître, poursuivit le docteur Kimura avec émotion, et je l'ai apprécié d'autant mieux. Il pouvait paraître froid et inaccessible au premier abord, mais c'était un garçon extrêmement sensible. Et il avait un sens de l'humour incroyable. Dans le genre pince-sans-rire, un peu tordu parfois. Il me taquinait sur mes résultats en me disant que, pour un Bōsha, je faisais un piètre guérisseur, tandis que je lui rétorquais qu'un guerrier Quincy n'avait rien à faire dans une école de médecine… Bref, nous avons partagé des moments inoubliables. Nous étudiions ensemble, nous chassions les hollows ensemble…

-Mon père chassait les hollows ? demanda Ishida avec incrédulité.

-Presque tous les soirs, confirma le docteur Kimura. Je sais que la Soul Society le lui avait plus ou moins interdit, mais Ryūken était un peu rebelle à l'époque.

-Mon père a rejeté presque tous ses pouvoirs de Quincy, l'informa brièvement Ishida.

Le visage du médecin s'affaissa légèrement.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il en viendrait à cette extrémité, commenta-t-il d'un air abattu. Son pouvoir faisait tellement partie de lui-même, de son identité…

Il garda un silence confus pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre son récit.

-Un jour, ma sœur Komatsu est venue me rendre visite. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle. Après tout, c'était ma sœur _et _une Bōsha, et il connaissait l'interdit. Mais dès qu'ils se sont rencontrés… Ah, ils ont fait de leur mieux pour me le cacher, mais je voyais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ! Komatsu qui n'était pas venue me voir en cinq mois n'arrêtait pas de me rendre visite, ils disparaissaient ensemble pendant des heures… Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que voir ma sœur et mon meilleur ami tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais là… je savais que cette histoire n'avait pas d'avenir. Ryūken m'avait dit que son père et lui, en tant que derniers des Quincys, étaient placés sous la surveillance de la Soul Society. Même si lui et ma sœur faisaient tous leurs efforts pour se cacher, la Soul Society finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses et les séparerait impitoyablement. Alors, puisque cette histoire était condamnée d'avance, j'ai décidé d'y mettre fin. Je me disais qu'ainsi, ils souffriraient moins.

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration.

-Vous savez, articula-t-il avec difficulté, que les Bōsha ont la capacité d'emprunter le corps d'une autre personne ?

Ishida et Hinata opinèrent en silence.

-J'ai emprunté le corps de Ryūken, et je suis allé voir ma sœur en me faisant passer pour lui, fit le médecin d'une voix mal assurée. Je lui ai dit que je voulais mettre fin à leur liaison. Puis j'ai emprunté le corps de ma sœur, et j'ai fait de même avec Ryūken.

Les deux jeunes gens dévisagèrent le médecin avec incrédulité.

-Je sais ce que vous vous dites, déclara le docteur Kimura d'une voix lasse. Je me le suis répété moi-même à de nombreuses reprises. Mais j'étouffais mes remords en me disant que j'agissais pour leur bien à tous les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon stratagème a fonctionné. Le surlendemain, Komatsu repartait à la maison. Après la rupture avec ma sœur, Ryūken a passé son temps à m'éviter, mais je m'y attendais et j'étais prêt à l'accepter si c'était le prix à payer pour la paix de leur âme à tous les deux. Peu de temps après, Ryūken acceptait un stage aux États-Unis et partait sans un mot d'adieu.

Le médecin passa la main sur sa figure.

-Quelques mois plus tard, en rentrant chez mes parents, j'ai appris que Komatsu était enceinte. Elle ne nous a jamais donné le nom du père, mais je savais qu'il s'agissait de Ryūken. Dans toute ma prévoyance, je n'avais pas envisagé cela, et j'avais ruiné la vie de ma sœur en cherchant à la protéger. A ce moment-là, j'étais prêt à tout avouer à Ryūken et à le supplier de renouer avec ma sœur. Le problème, c'était que je n'avais aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il n'avait laissé ses coordonnées à personne de la promotion, et l'administration de l'école refusait de me dire où Ryūken se trouvait, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'informations confidentielles. Après plusieurs mois de recherches, je me suis résigné.

Ishida et Hinata avaient écouté toute la confession dans un silence stupéfait. La jeune fille était partagée entre la colère et la pitié vis-à-vis du docteur Kimura, mais le sentiment qui dominait en elle était le soulagement. Le père d'Ishida avait eu raison : son fils était persuadé qu'il les avait abandonnés, sa mère et lui, et c'était là la raison de sa fureur. Mais la révélation du docteur Kimura ferait comprendre au jeune homme que son père n'était pas coupable, et que sa vengeance n'avait pas d'objet.

Ishida cependant avait pris la parole.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attendu toutes ces années avant de révéler la vérité ? demanda-t-il au médecin.

Il avait parlé d'un ton posé, mais sa voix avait des intonations glacées. Hinata pouvait sentir la colère affleurer sous sa réserve.

-J'ai pensé tout avouer à Komatsu, dit le médecin d'un air malheureux, mais je me suis dit que cela ne ferait que renforcer ses regrets, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle croie que Ryūken ne l'aimait plus. Que ça ne changerait rien de toute façon. Mais je me suis trompé : ça aurait bel et bien fait une différence pour Tatsuya.

Le médecin soupira.

-Je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que j'ai détruit non seulement la vie de ma sœur, mais aussi probablement celle de mon neveu. Au moins, j'espère… que Ryūken aura été heureux…

Ce disant, le docteur Kimura avait coulé un regard interrogatif vers Ishida. Posément, le visage fermé, celui-ci secoua négativement la tête. Le visage du médecin s'affaissa encore davantage.

-Je vais essayer de rattraper ce qui peut encore l'être, conclut-il à voix basse. Nous allons chercher ensemble mon neveu, et je lui expliquerai tout.

* * *

_**Merci pour votre soutien, Qyume et Rose-MalleDevie, il me fait chaud au cœur! **_

_**Ceux qui s'inquiétaient du traitement que je réservais à Ryūken sont-ils rassurés maintenant?** _


	13. Retrouver Tatsuya

**Retrouver Tatsuya**

C'était une petite librairie située au pied d'un immeuble du centre-ville de Karakura. L'aspect en était un peu vieillot, mais lumineux et accueillant. Le docteur Kimura fit entrer Ishida et Hinata dans la boutique avant de les y suivre.

-Pourquoi visitons-nous cette librairie ? demanda le garçon à voix basse.

-Parce qu'elle est le point de rencontre des Bōsha de Karakura et des environs, expliqua le médecin. Tout le monde défile dans ce magasin. Sa propriétaire, Tanaka Setsue, est au courant de tout. Si mon neveu est encore à Karakura, elle saura nous dire où le trouver.

Derrière les étalages, debout près du comptoir, une petite vieille dame un peu boulotte et un grand jeune homme blond bien découplé discutaient au sujet d'un livre ancien. Après quelques minutes de discussion, tous deux passèrent à la caisse. La vieille dame chaussa les lunettes qui pendaient sur son ample poitrine, encaissa son client et lui remit son livre dans un sac plastique. En quittant la boutique, le jeune homme eut un regard curieux vers Ishida qui resta impénétrable. La libraire quitta le comptoir pour aller au devant des nouveaux arrivants. Le docteur Kimura la salua respectueusement.

-Bonjour, oba-san.

-Bonjour, Tamasaburō. Je vois que tu m'as amené des visiteurs. Qui es-tu, jeune fille ? demanda la vieille dame en se tournant vers Hinata.

Cette dernière s'inclina devant son interlocutrice.

-Mihara Hinata. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Tanaka-san.

La vieille dame lui jeta un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Ici, ma fille, tout le monde m'appelle oba-san, fit-elle observer. Quel était le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?

-Kinoshita, répondit Hinata.

-J'ai bien connu ta grand-mère. Elle était un peu ma cousine; tous les Bōsha sont plus ou moins parents d'ailleurs, commenta la libraire. C'est tellement tragique, ce qui est arrivé à son mari.

La vieille dame dut comprendre à l'expression interloquée d'Hinata que celle-ci ne savait pas de quoi son interlocutrice voulait parler, car elle s'empressa de détailler :

-Un hollow s'est attaqué à leur maison un jour que ta grand-mère était sortie; ton grand-père a été tué en protégeant ta mère, qui n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. On ne t'a rien raconté ?

Un peu sous le choc de la révélation, Hinata secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. La libraire soupira.

-C'est du Kotoe tout craché, ça. C'était une femme à l'ancienne mode, ta grand-mère. Sa devise en matière d'éducation, c'était "ne rien dire aux enfants qu'ils n'ont absolument besoin de savoir". Enfin, je constate qu'elle t'a déjà fait faire ton premier voyage, alors que, pour ta mère, elle avait attendu ses dix-huit ans.

-Mon premier… voyage ? demanda Hinata interdite.

-C'est ainsi que nous autres Bōsha appelons le fait de sortir de notre corps. Je sais que tu en as fait un, car tes pouvoirs sont déjà éveillés, et il faut un voyage pour les activer.

-J'ai effectivement fait ce que vous appelez un voyage, mais ce n'est pas ma grand-mère qui me l'a fait faire, répondit Hinata hésitante.

-Qui, alors ?

-Un hollow, répondit promptement Ishida. C'était une sorte d'accident.

La vieille dame se tourna vers ce dernier et le fixa d'un long regard scrutateur.

-Et toi, mon garçon, _qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

-Ishida Uryū, Quincy, répondit ce dernier sans se laisser démonter.

-Je croyais l'espèce éteinte, fit la libraire en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

-J'en suis l'avant-dernier représentant, répondit Ishida imperturbable.

La vieille dame cessa d'observer le garçon pour se tourner vers le docteur Kimura.

-Et maintenant, Tamasaburō, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là. Si tu es venu me voir sans me prévenir, c'est que tu as dû faire une bêtise… et une gratinée si j'en juge par ton air penaud.

-Oba-san, fit le docteur Kimura en baissant la tête, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de parler à mon neveu Tatsuya. Il a rencontré ces deux jeunes gens à Karakura il y a quelques jours. Sais-tu s'il est encore sur place ?

-C'est vraisemblable, dit la libraire après une hésitation. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans ma boutique, mais Tomita m'a dit qu'Akimoto l'avait engagé, et ce dernier est bien à Karakura en ce moment. Tu devrais essayer de chercher de ce côté-là.

-Où habite Akimoto ?

-Quelque part dans le sud de la ville, je ne sais pas où exactement. Si tu veux le trouver, cherche plutôt du côté des quais. Il y a récemment loué un entrepôt pour y faire je ne sais quoi. S'il a effectivement embauché ton neveu, celui-ci doit s'y trouver en train de travailler.

Le docteur Kimura se confondit en remerciements, imité dans une moindre mesure par Hinata et Ishida. Alors que le trio s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique, la libraire jeta au médecin :

-Dis-donc, Tamasaburō, quand tu dis que ton neveu a "rencontré" ces deux jeunes gens, ça veut bien dire "croisé" et pas "fait des révélations fracassantes" ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le docteur Kimura qui avait légèrement pâli.

-Juste que ce garçon ressemble beaucoup à ton neveu, et je ne parle pas seulement de l'aspect physique, mais aussi de l'énergie spirituelle. Et que si ce garçon est un Quincy, eh bien, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.

La vieille dame jeta un regard sévère sur le docteur Kimura confus, avant d'ajouter :

-Mais rassure-toi, je suis capable de tenir ma langue lorsque c'est nécessaire. Je voulais juste te monter que je n'étais pas complètement gâteuse. Et te faire savoir que j'attends des explications complètes de ta part. Maintenant file.

Munis des indications de la libraire et guidés par Ishida, qui connaissait parfaitement le secteur pour y avoir régulièrement patrouillé, le docteur Kimura et ses compagnons gagnèrent rapidement les quais. Une fois sur place, ils se renseignèrent auprès d'un ouvrier qui leur indiqua sans hésitation l'entrepôt loué par le dénommé Akimoto. Lorsqu'ils furent parvenus devant le bâtiment, Ishida s'arrêta soudain, imité par Hinata et le médecin.

-Cela m'étonnerait que Tatsuya soit dans l'entrepôt, déclara-t-il. Je ne sens pas son énergie spirituelle.

-Je ne peux rien sentir non plus, dit le docteur Kimura, mais peut-être Akimoto a-t-il simplement jeté un sort de protection autour du bâtiment.

-Ce sort peut-il nous empêcher de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt ? demanda Ishida les sourcils froncés.

-En principe, ce genre de sort ne repousse que les hollows. En tout cas, Mihara et moi devrions pouvoir entrer sans problème en tant que Bōsha.

-Si Tatsuya a l'habitude de fréquenter le bâtiment, alors je devrais passer aussi, décida Ishida.

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, et entra dans l'entrepôt. Hinata sentit comme une vibration dans l'air, puis la disparition de l'énergie spirituelle d'Ishida. Apparemment, son camarade était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Elle le suivit et franchit à son tour le rideau d'air qui constituait la protection, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le docteur Kimura les rejoignit aussitôt.

L'entrepôt était humide et sombre, éclairé par les seules lampes de sécurité. Hinata guetta le signe d'une présence dans le bâtiment, mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Le docteur Kimura paraissait lui aussi hésiter sur la voie à suivre. Cependant, Ishida, après quelques instants de concentration, parut détecter quelque chose et fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment en silence dans la semi-pénombre.

Ils débouchèrent soudain dans une vaste salle dont le sol était légèrement en contrebas par rapport au niveau général du bâtiment. Au milieu de la pièce se dressait un immense portique de bois dont le linteau s'ornait d'une rangée de signes. Entre les montants, l'air formait une surface ondulante et irisée. Une demi-douzaine d'individus s'affairaient autour de l'installation. Ils durent sentir la présence d'Hinata et de ses compagnons, car ils se retournèrent brusquement vers les nouveaux venus.

-Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? leur lança un homme aux cheveux gris d'un air furieux.

Hinata sentit soudain une robuste paire de bras la ceinturer, et entendit derrière elle une voix railleuse répondre :

-On dirait que mon oncle et mon petit frère ont décidé de nous rendre une petite visite, Akimoto-sama.


	14. La vérité, et après

**La vérité, et après**

Un regard de côté apprit à Hinata qu'Ishida et le docteur Kimura avaient subi le même sort qu'elle. Ishida était retenu prisonnier par une petite femme râblée, et le docteur par le grand jeune homme blond qu'ils avaient croisé dans la librairie. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif son camarade qu'elle savait capable de résister à leurs assaillants, mais celui-ci secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Hinata renonça donc à se défendre. Tout comme Ishida, elle se laissa faire quand son agresseur la fit descendre sans ménagements par l'escalier métallique qui les menait dans la salle.

L'homme aux cheveux gris acier s'approcha des prisonniers. Il avait une expression avenante, mais Hinata sentait l'immense dureté qui perçait derrière cet abord engageant. Le docteur Kimura fit un effort pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son geôlier, mais en vain. Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux gris se tournèrent vers lui.

-Docteur Kimura Tamasaburō, je suppose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amène.

Mais le médecin l'ignora. Se tordant la tête pour apercevoir son neveu, il lui lança :

-Tatsuya, veux-tu bien dire à ces gens de nous relâcher, s'il te plaît ?

Personne ne bougea. Le jeune homme répondit d'une voix paisible :

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille, oji-san ?

Le docteur le fixa d'un air incrédule.

-Mais enfin, Tatsuya, je suis ton oncle ! Et ces deux jeunes gens ne sont pas venus pour t'attaquer, quoi que tu en penses.

-Pour quoi faire alors ? demanda Tatsuya avec un calme qu'Hinata ne jugea qu'apparent.

-Pour te parler… souffla son oncle. J'ai certaines révélations à te faire de toute urgence.

-Me parler, vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas précisément l'air de vouloir entamer une discussion. Ce que je vois, ce sont trois personnes qui se sont introduites dans une propriété privée sans l'autorisation et à l'insu du maître des lieux. Pour moi, vous êtes venus espionner, rien d'autre.

-Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, Tatsuya ! protesta le docteur Kimura en ruant pour tenter de se délivrer.

Mais son neveu ne l'écoutait pas. Se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux gris, il déclara :

-Ils sont à votre disposition, Akimoto-sama.

-Merci, Kimura-kun, lui répondit son chef de sa voix chaleureuse. Malheureusement, nos invités-surprise ne nous laissent guère le choix.

Hinata sentit passer sur elle un regard clair à l'expression menaçante. Un frisson de peur la parcourut, puis elle pensa à Ishida et reprit courage. A eux deux, ils sauraient se défendre, et délivrer le docteur Kimura.

Cependant, le médecin s'était mis à vociférer :

-Tu ne pourras pourtant pas faire autrement que de m'écouter, Tatsuya ! Ton père n'a jamais abandonné ta mère. C'est moi qui ai emprunté son apparence pour l'obliger à rompre. Et j'ai fait ensuite de même avec ta mère. Ta vengeance est sans objet ! Ni ton père ni ton frère ne t'en veulent. Tu peux encore te réconcilier avec eux. Il est toujours temps d'arrêter ce gâchis !

Lentement, Tatsuya se retourna vers son oncle.

-Si je comprends bien ce que tu me racontes, fit-il d'une voix calme, tu viens de me dire que tu m'as menti, ainsi qu'à ma mère, pendant toutes ces années.

Le docteur Kimura baissa les yeux, et exhala profondément.

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Oui, je vous ai menti.

Tatsuya eut un petit rire sardonique.

-Comment puis-je te croire ?

-Pardon ? balbutia le médecin.

-Pendant des années, tu m'as laissé croire que mon père m'avait abandonné. Aujourd'hui, tu prétends que c'est toi qui as séparé mes parents. Tu me dis qu'avant tu me mentais, et que maintenant tu me dis la vérité. Mais comment puis-je te faire confiance ? Il est évident qu'à un moment tu m'as menti, mais comment puis-je savoir quand ? Après tout, il est possible que tu m'aies dit la vérité pendant toutes ces années, et que tu aies inventé cette histoire pour sauver ton ami, non ?

Hinata avait l'impression que Tatsuya s'amusait de la visible détresse de son oncle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

-Non, gémit le médecin. C'est maintenant qu'il faut me croire, Tatsuya !

-J'y ai d'autant plus de mal, commenta son neveu d'un ton narquois, que je ne vois pas pour quelle raison tu aurais pu vouloir les séparer.

-Ils étaient en train de transgresser l'interdit, expliqua son oncle pitoyablement.

-Et alors ? Quelle importance pour toi ? Sauf bien sûr si tu jugeais l'interdit justifié. Sauf si, toi aussi, tu penses que je n'aurais jamais dû naître.

Le ton de Tatsuya s'était fait léger. Son oncle soupira.

-Ce que je pense importe peu. La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que, si tu veux tirer vengeance de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas de ton père, mais de moi qu'il faut le faire.

-Bien volontiers, fit Tatsuya très froidement.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait fait un pas, posé une main sur la poitrine de son oncle et lancé :

-Esprits de l'air, quittez cette place !

Horrifiée, Hinata vit le docteur Kimura s'étouffer et s'effondrer sur le sol, agonisant sous le regard indifférent de son neveu. Inconsciemment, elle fit un mouvement pour lui venir en aide, mais Tatsuya la maintint d'une poigne d'airain. Le Bōsha se tourna vers Ishida.

-Maintenant à ton tour, petit frère. J'avais l'intention de te tuer juste avant Ryūken, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix… déclara-t-il d'un ton badin.

Alors que Tatsuya tendait le bras vers Ishida, ce dernier adressa un infime signe de tête à Hinata. Celle-ci profita de ce que Tatsuya ne la maintenait plus que d'un bras pour dégager sa main. Elle pointa un doigt vers la femme qui ceinturait Ishida et lança :

-Quatrième technique de destruction : foudre blanche !

Un éclair jaillit de son index dans la direction de la tête de la Bōsha. Celle-ci l'évita de justesse, mais relâcha Ishida dans la manœuvre. Celui-ci disparut aussitôt pour réapparaître derrière Tatsuya, son arc déployé, une flèche pointée vers son frère.

-Relâche-la immédiatement, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Devant le péril qui menaçait son subordonné, Akimoto jeta vivement :

-Esprit de la foudre, transperce ma cible de part en part !

Un éclair tomba du plafond, mais le Quincy s'était déjà volatilisé. Il réapparut à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol et envoya une volée de flèches vers Tatsuya. Akimoto lança aussitôt un : "Esprits du vent, rejetez l'ennemi loin de moi !" Une bourrasque déporta les flèches à l'écart de leur cible.

Pendant ce temps, Tatsuya faisait demi-tour pour affronter le Quincy. Alors qu'il était en plein mouvement, Hinata se pencha brusquement en avant. Déséquilibré, le Bōsha lâcha sa captive. Celle-ci roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever. Ishida apparut aussitôt derrière elle et la saisit par la taille. En quelques pas de hirenkyaku, il l'entraîna hors du bâtiment, puis s'éloigna du secteur.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de leurs agresseurs, Ishida arrêta sa course et relâcha sa camarade. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle coupé, les jambes flageolantes. Le combat, si bref qu'il ait été, l'avait épuisée. Et elle était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu…

-Le docteur Kimura ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Il est mort, l'informa brièvement Ishida. J'ai senti son énergie spirituelle s'éteindre.


	15. En quête de réponses

**En quête de réponses**

Hinata commença à regarder autour d'eux. Ishida et elle se trouvaient sur le flanc d'un talus enherbé qui descendait vers la rivière. Le site semblait vaguement familier à la jeune fille et elle finit par comprendre pourquoi : ils étaient près de l'endroit où Tatsuki et elle s'étaient fait attaquer par un hollow. Hinata se tourna vers son compagnon avec un air interrogatif. Ishida paraissait perdu dans la contemplation de la rivière qui coulait en contrebas. Mais à son visage fermé et à la tension de son corps, Hinata devinait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une apparence. Le Quincy était furieux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ishida rompit le silence, et sa voix avait le ton posé et rationnel qui lui était habituel.

-Jusqu'ici, nous pensions que c'était un esprit de vengeance qui animait Tatsuya, mais apparemment nous nous sommes trompés. C'est-à-dire qu'il souhaite effectivement se venger, mais ce n'est pas son objectif principal.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Hinata en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-D'abord, il y a le fait qu'il était décidé à me tuer bien que cela contrarie son projet initial. Tatsuya nous l'a dit, il avait prévu que je meure plus tard, juste avant mon père. Ensuite, il y a le fait que son oncle n'est pas mort à cause des révélations qu'il a faites. En effet, Tatsuya était résolu à sa mort bien avant que le docteur Kimura parle. La seule différence que ses révélations ont faites, c'est que Tatsuya a tué son oncle de ses mains au lieu de laisser Akimoto s'en charger.

-C'est vrai, approuva la jeune fille, Tatsuya était prêt à nous livrer à Akimoto.

-Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils nous tuer avant même de nous avoir parlé, alors qu'ils ignoraient tout de nos intentions ? La réponse, je crois que Tatsuya nous l'a indirectement donnée quand il nous accusés d'espionnage. Je pense que nous avons vu ou entendu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Nous étions trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, observa Hinata.

-Alors c'est quelque chose que nous avons vu. Qu'y avait-il dans cette pièce ?

-Une demi-douzaine de personnes, un portique en bois, une table, des bancs, une armoire métallique dans un coin… se remémora la jeune fille.

-Les seuls éléments qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, c'étaient ce rassemblement de Bōsha et le portique en bois. Le portique doit être la clef du mystère.

Ishida médita un moment et finit par avouer, très sombre :

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ce portique peut signifier. Je demanderais bien à Urahara son avis, malheureusement il n'y connaît rien aux pouvoirs des Bōsha, il nous l'a dit lui-même.

-Et le seul Bōsha que nous connaissions est mort, soupira Hinata.

-Pas tout à fait, déclara brusquemùent Ishida. Il y a aussi Tanaka Setsue.

-Est-ce qu'elle acceptera de nous répondre ? dmanda Hinata un peu dubitative.

-Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, répliqua Ishida. Après tout, tu es sa cousine _et_ une Bōsha, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle refuse de te parler.

Hinata fut soudain frappée par une nouvelle idée.

-Et si elle était complice d'Akimoto ? Après tout, nous avons croisé l'un des hommes de ce dernier dans sa librairie…

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit, jugea Ishida. Si c'était le cas, elle ne nous aurait pas fourni les indications nécessaires pour le trouver, alors qu'il tenait à ne pas être vu.

Hinata approuva d'un signe de tête. Mais autre chose la tracassait.

-Ishida-kun, ces hommes… Ils vont nous rechercher pour nous faire taire, tu ne crois pas ?

Ishida remonta ses lunettes d'un geste qui se voulait désinvolte.

-Ils n'ont pas réussi à nous suivre, j'en suis certain.

-Oui, mais Tatsuya te connaît, et il sait probablement où tu habites, souligna Hinata. Ishida-kun, il ne faut pas que tu rentres chez toi. Je suis sûre que ton appartement est déjà sous surveillance. Tu peux loger chez nous le temps que l'affaire se tasse… Mon père sera sûrement d'accord.

Hinata sentait qu'Ishida hésitait à accepter, pourtant le garçon finit par acquiescer, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes gens s'en retournèrent sans plus tarder à la librairie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la boutique, Tanaka Setsue était debout derrière le comptoir, plongée dans ses comptes. Elle leva la tête à l'entrée d'Ishida et Hinata. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent et la saluèrent poliment.

-Vous revoilà, vous deux, déclara-t-elle. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas revenu pour acheter, car je suis en train de faire ma caisse.

-Non, nous sommes ici dans l'espoir d'avoir une information, répondit Ishida.

Il se tourna vers Hinata qui demanda à la libraire d'un ton hésitant :

-Nous avons vu une sorte de portique en bois dont le linteau s'ornait d'une rangée de signes, et nous voulions savoir ce que représentait ce type d'artefact. Pourriez-vous nous renseigner ?

La libraire traça rapidement quelques signes sur un bloc de papier qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

-Cest signes-là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, confirma Hinata.

-C'est un kimon, répondit la libraire sans hésitation. Il s'agit d'une porte qui permet d'accéder à un espace interdimensionnel, et ainsi de circuler entre les mondes.

-Comme le senkaimon des shinigamis ? demanda Ishida.

-Tout à fait, quoique le kimon ait un fonctionnement légèrement différent. Les shinigamis peuvent ouvrir un senkaimon à partir de n'importe où, tandis que les Bōsha sont obligés d'utiliser des ouvertures naturellement existantes, expliqua la vieille dame. En outre, c'est un processus long et compliqué, qui dure le temps d'une lunaison et requiert un apport continu d'énergie spirituelle. Je suis surprise que vous en ayiez vu un : à ma connaissance, il y a des siècles qu'aucun Bōsha n'a essayé d'en ouvrir un. Qui aurait pu se lancer dans une telle entreprise ?...

Ishida et Hinata s'abstinrent soigneusement de répondre. Cette dernière baissa les yeux vers le sol, prise d'une vague crainte que la clairvoyante vieille dame ne lise la réponse dans son regard. Mais la libraire semblait avoir deviné. Son visage prit une expression de colère et de mépris.

-Ne me dites rien. Je sais ! C'est Akimoto Sadao. Le fou ! J'ai beau connaître sa lubie depuis des années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il se lancerait dans un projet aussi insensé. Le fou ! répéta-t-elle avec fureur.


	16. Les ambitions d'Akimoto

**Les ambitions d'Akimoto**

La vieille dame passa une main tremblante sur son front et soupira.

-Excusez-moi de m'être emportée. Je sais pourtant bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vais vous expliquer. Sadao est un homme intelligent et courageux mais surtout très, très ambitieux. Or il a développé une théorie selon laquelle les shinigamis ne servent à rien, et les Bōsha suffisent amplement à protéger les humains. Je l'ai souvent entendu expliquer combien le monde tournerait mieux si les shinigamis étaient remplacés par les Bōsha, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à _tenter_ de les remplacer effectivement par les Bōsha !

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce qu'il cherche à faire ? demanda Hinata le souffle coupé, tandis que son compagnon pâlissait légèrement.

-Oh, oui, absolument ! assura la vieille dame. Et s'il y parvient, il exploitera sa position pour exercer une domination absolue sur les autres humains. Je l'ai bien souvent entendu s'étonner que nos aïeux n'aient pas profité de leur puissance pour s'emparer du pouvoir, qu'ils se soient contenté de conseiller ou d'assister les grands de ce monde ! Le fou ! J'imagine qu'il n'a pas seulement pensé aux conséquences. S'il gagne… il se passera des mois avant que les Bōsha soient en mesure de protéger les humains contre les hollows. Des milliers d'âmes seront sacrifiées à son ambition délirante. Et s'il perd… étant un Quincy, jeune homme, tu peux te représenter la suite mieux que quiconque. Ce serait la fin des Bōsha.

-Pensez-vous qu'Akimoto ait une chance de gagner ? demanda Ishida.

Une pointe de doute perçait dans sa voix. La vieille dame le fixa d'un air légèrement froissé.

-Je me doute de ce que tu penses, mon garçon. Les Bōsha sont des protecteurs, des guérisseurs, des conseillers, ce ne sont pas des guerriers. En apparence, ils ne font pas le poids face à des combattants aguerris comme les shinigamis. Mais les Bōsha les plus puissants ont une énergie spirituelle équivalente à celle des meilleurs shinigamis. Et s'ils maîtrisent leurs pouvoirs et savent s'en servir à bon escient, ils peuvent faire d'énormes dégâts. Par exemple, il y avait un Bōsha qui avait le pouvoir de fendre et de refermer les eaux avec son bâton. Rien de bien utile dans une bataille, tu me diras, mais il a réussi à noyer une armée entière comme cela. Ne sous-estime pas les Bōsha, jeune homme.

Hinata décela une trace d'orgueil dans la voix de la vieille dame tandis que celle-ci défendait sa race.

-Akimoto a-t-il une chance de gagner ? poursuivit la libraire. Cela dépend du nombre de Bōsha qu'il a réussi à enrôler dans son entreprise insensée, et de l'entraînement qu'ils ont suivi.

-Et puis ils ont Tatsuya avec eux, rappela Hinata à Ishida. Avec ses pouvoirs, il est… presque invincible.

Ishida s'assombrit.

-Nous devons avertir au plus vite la Soul Society de ce qui se prépare, déclara-t-il laconiquement.

La vieille dame le dévisagea, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Vous avez les moyens de les prévenir ?

-Oui, répondit Ishida avec réticence.

Il ne souhaitait visiblement pas faire connaître l'existence d'Urahara à la libraire.

-Dans ce cas, précisez-leur bien que _tous_ les Bōsha ne sont pas derrière Akimoto, fit la vieille dame avec solennité. La plupart d'entre eux ne demandent qu'à vivre en paix au milieu des humains, et n'en ont qu'après les hollows.

-Nous le leur dirons, répondit Ishida gravement. Et nous leur ferons savoir aussi que c'est une Bōsha qui nous a alertés du péril encouru par la Soul Society.

Les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtèrent à quitter la librairie, lorsque la vieille dame interpella Hinata :

-Dis-moi, jeune fille, où dors-tu cette nuit ?

-Chez moi, répondit Hinata un peu surprise.

-Tu retournes à Miyazaki ce soir ? demanda la libraire stupéfaite.

-J'habite à Karakura depuis avril, expliqua la jeune fille.

-J'ignorais que ta famille avait déménagé, dit la vieille dame. La dernière fois que j'ai eu de vos nouvelles, c'était lors du décès de votre grand-mère il y a un an. J'allais te proposer de dormir chez moi, mais puisque tu habites Karakura, pas de problème. C'est juste dommage que je ne l'aie pas su plus tôt. Tomita Shōta – c'est le jeune homme que vous avez croisé dans ma boutique tout à l'heure – est revenu pour me demander si je te connaissais. Je lui ai dit que tu étais Mihara Hinata, la petite-fille de Kinoshita Kotoe, et que tu vivais à Miyazaki.

Ishida et Hinata échangèrent un regard catastrophé, que saisit la libraire.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tomita fait partie de ceux qui ont rejoint Akimoto, expliqua Ishida.

-Impossible, fit la libraire avec stupéfaction. Un si gentil garçon, un peu tête brûlée, bien sûr… Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de lui. Qui d'autre avez-vous vu en compagnie de Sadao ? Tatsuya ?

Ishida acquiesça d'un air morne.

-Je ne sais pas quel est le problème avec ce garçon, marmonna la libraire. Il a toujours été un peu bizarre. Enfin, j'espère que son oncle parviendra à le raisonner.

-Il n'est plus en mesure de le faire, dit Ishida foidement. Il a été assassiné par son neveu.

La vieille dame posa la main sur sa bouche et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

-Il y avait aussi une femme, intervint Hinata. Petite, solide, le visage carré, des cheveux châtains coupés courts.

-Un signalement un peu vague, dit la vieille dame en secouant la tête. Je ne vois pas qui cela peut être.

-Nous avons vu aussi un homme assez âgé, les cheveux blonds un peu longs, très maigre…

-Andō Hideaki, répondit la libraire sans hésitation. Je suis suprise qu'il se soit joint à ce groupe, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plus homme de plume qu'homme d'action. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a passé tant de temps dans ma boutique ces derniers mois, à faire des recherches sur les sorts de combat.

-Un homme à l'épaisse chevelure rousse, avec une paire de petites lunettes rondes…

-Mizuno Atsuji. Je ne suis pas surprise que Sadao ait réussi à le recuter, ce garçon a toujours été un illuminé.

-Un brun au visage allongé, avec un nez très long et d'épais sourcils…

-Saitō Shinpei, cracha la libraire. Celui-là, si jamais je le croise…

-Une femme très maquillée, avec les cheveux teints en rouge…

-Hori Yumiko ? Elle trouvé une cause capable de l'intéresser davantage que sa petite personne ?

-Il y en avait d'autres avec eux, mais c'est tous ceux dont je me souviens, avoua Hinata.

-Je me rappelle aussi un petit brun très maigre et un jeune garçon à la tête presque rasée, ajouta Ishida. Mais je pense que leur description ne vous dira rien, oba-san.

-En effet, confirma la libraire.

Tandis qu'Ishida et Hinata quittaient la boutique, la libraire leur lança en guise d'adieu :

-Faites bien attention à vous, tous les deux. Sadao va sûrement essayer de vous faire taire… Et toi, jeune fille, dès que cette histoire sera terminée, il faudra que tu repasses me voir. Je vais t'aider à développer tes pouvoirs, puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire.

* * *

_**C'est ainsi que se conclut la première partie de l'histoire... Plus que seize chapitres avant la fin!**_


	17. Echapper à Tatsuya

**Echapper à Tatsuya**

Lorsqu'Ishida et Hinata furent sortis de la librairie, la jeune fille murmura à son compagnon :

-Nous aurions dû accepter l'invitation de Tanaka Setsue. Maintenant qu'Akimoto et les siens savent qui je suis, ils n'auront pas de mal à retrouver mon adresse.

-Mais ils pensent que tu habites à Miyazaki, objecta Ishida. Selon qu'ils ont des complices là-bas ou non, il leur faudra entre un et trois jours pour enquêter, découvrir que tu es partie pour Karakura et trouver ta nouvelle adresse.

-Tatsuya a enquêté sur toi. Il est possible qu'il sache que nous allons dans le même lycée, et donc que j'habite la ville ou ses environs.

-Si c'était le cas, rétorqua Ishida, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'envoyer un de ses sous-fifres demander à Tanaka Setsue qui tu étais. Je pense que nous pouvons sans danger passer la nuit chez toi. Mais il nous faudra trouver un autre refuge pour la suite, je suis d'accord.

-Allons-y, soupira Hinata.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille, il faisait déjà nuit. Comme on était en semaine, le restaurant était fermé. Hinata avait beau savoir que la maison ne leur offrirait qu'un asile temporaire, elle sentit son cœur se dilater à sa vue. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, elle se sentit délivrée du poids de ses soucis. Étonnant comment, en si peu de mois, elle en était venue à considérer cet endroit comme son véritable foyer.

Alors qu'Hinata et Ishida venaient de pénétrer dans l'entrée et ôtaient leurs chaussures, le père d'Hinata surgit en haut de l'escalier, suivi de près par Shun. Le premier dévala quelques marches, dérapa, perdit l'équilibre, dégringola le reste de l'escalier et atterrit dans les bras de sa fille qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, poussin ? cria-t-il en l'étouffant dans ses bras. Tu m'avais dit que tu partais pour la journée, mais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tard ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? Je t'ai laissé au moins dix messages sur ton portable !

-Quatre, jeta Shun du haut de l'escalier.

Hinata ressentit une brusque bouffée de remords. Elle n'avait pas pensé à son père de la journée, alors que celui-ci s'était manifestement fait beaucoup de souci pour elle. Et à raison, la jeune fille devait le reconnaître.

-Je vais bien, otō-san, murmura-t-elle.

Son père la relâcha, recula d'un pas et l'examina sous toutes les coutures comme pour s'en assurer. C'est seulement après cela qu'il parut s'apercevoir de la présence d'Ishida. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers le garçon. Il connaissait Ishida, bien sûr: celui-ci était venu à plusieurs reprises à la maison en compagnie de Michiru et de Suzuki pour travailler sur le projet de sciences. Mais il ne comprenait pas sa venue à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

-Otō-san, fit la jeune fille d'un ton de prière, Ishida ne peut pas rentrer chez lui ce soir. Il peut passer la nuit à la maison ?

Le père d'Hinata regarda le garçon d'un air pensif, et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Décidément, lui dit-il d'un ton familier, il y en a qui n'ont pas de chance. Il y a quelques jours, tu étais à l'hôpital suite à un accident. Et maintenant te voilà à la porte de chez toi… Venez manger, tous les deux. Il y a deux heures que nous vous attendons pour dîner.

-Trois quarts d'heures, rectifia Shun.

Tout en gravissant l'escalier, Hinata se rapprocha de son père et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Merci, otō-san, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Son père lui décocha un regard impénétrable et répondit sur le même ton :

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, poussin.

A ce moment, Hinata aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rassurer son père, mais sauf à mentir, elle en était incapable. Elle sentit le remords l'envahir à nouveau et se contenta de se serrer brièvement contre son père.

Le père d'Hinata avait réparé pour le dîner une nouvelle recette de son invention. Les onigiris à la banane et au cabillaud roulés dans la noix de coco râpée furent unanimement jugés délicieux, et même Ishida en reprit. Hinata savourait chaque instant de ce dîner, sachant que c'était le dernier qu'elle partagerait avec sa famille avant longtemps. Elle était particulièrement heureuse de voir comme Ishida s'adaptait facilement à l'atmosphère familiale, chaleureuse et sans façon, et à la conversation assez décousue et parfois sans queue ni tête.

Hinata s'était attendue à ce que son père insiste pour qu'Ishida dorme dans sa chambre ou celle de Shun. Au lieu de cela, son père installa un futon dans la chambre de sa fille. Hinata en était toute émue : c'était une sacrée preuve de confiance. Comme Ishida était venu sans bagages, son père prêta en outre un pyjama au garçon.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre, Ishida demanda à sa camarade :

-Mihara-san, tu peux me prêter ton téléphone ? Il faut que j'appelle Urahara.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son portable qu'elle tendit à Ishida. Le garçon s'installa sur le siège devant le bureau et composa le numéro du magasin Urahara, tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur son lit et le regardait faire.

-Tu vas raconter à Urahara ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle son compagnon.

-Juste les grandes lignes, pour qu'il puisse alerter la Soul Society, précisa le garçon. Et je lui demanderai s'il peut nous héberger. Ensuite, il faudra que j'appelle aussi Kurosaki.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hinata qui savait que ledit Kurosaki avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de vêtements de rechange et que la taille de Kurosaki est plus proche de la mienne que celle de Sadō, expliqua son compagnon.

La vision d'un Ishida flottant dans les habits de Sadō flotta un instant devant les yeux d'Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais déjà le garçon avait réussi à joindre son premier correspondant. Hinata rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Ishida pour mieux entendre la conversation.

-Ici le magasin Urahara, que puis-je pour votre service ? fit une voix familière.

-Ishida à l'appareil. Urahara-san, excusez-moi de vous appeler si tard…

-Pas de problème, voyons. Vous ne me dérangez absolument pââââ…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un énorme bâillement.

-Urahara-san, je vais être bref. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'un groupe de Bōsha projette d'entrer dans la Soul Society et s'attaquer aux shinigamis. Il faut que vous alertiez les treize divisions au plus vite.

-Entendu, répondit Urahara qui avait soudain l'air beaucoup plus réveillé.

-Mihara et moi passerons demain matin à la première heure dans votre boutique; nous vous communiquerons les informations dont nous disposons. Et il faudra que vous nous hébergiez quelque temps, si possible.

-C'est d'accord, à demain donc, conclut Urahara avant de raccrocher.

Ishida appela aussitôt après le domicile des Kurosaki.

-Famille Kurosaki, j'écoute, dit une voix féminine et décidée.

-Ishida à l'appareil, fit le garçon poliment. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je voudrais parler à Ichigo.

-Bien sûr, patientez un instant s'il vous plaît.

Leur correspondante appela : "Ichi-nī !" Ishida et Hinata entendirent en écho une voix mâle appartenant indubitablement à Kurosaki, un bruit de pas, puis le commentaire de la jeune fille : "C'est pour toi" et le son du combiné qui changeait de mains.

-Allô ? fit une voix légèrement bourrue.

-Kurosaki ? demanda Ishida.

-Ah, Ishida. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ni le ton ni la formulation n'étaient particulièrement aimables, cependant Ishida ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il demanda tranquillement à Kurosaki :

-Il faudrait que tu passes demain au magasin Urahara avant le lycée et que tu m'apportes un uniforme de rechange et quelques vêtements. J'ai eu des problèmes, et je ne peux plus retourner chez moi.

-Tu préfères pas que j'aille chez toi récupérer tes affaires ?

-Evite, dit Ishida nettement.

-OK, on fait comme ça alors, bougonna Kurosaki avant de raccrocher.

Ishida rendit le portable à sa propriétaire. Hinata le rangea dans son sac, puis hésita. Une question la taraudait depuis plusieurs heures, mais elle ne savait comment l'aborder.

-Ishida-kun, quand nous serons chez Urahara nous serons à l'abri, mais ma famille ? Akimoto ne risque-t-il pas de s'en prendre à mon père ou à mon frère pour savoir où je me trouve ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait, répondit Ishida après un instant de réflexion, mais pour plus de sécurité nous demanderons à Urahara de placer ta famille sous surveillance. Akimoto ne doit pas avoir envie d'attirer l'attention des shinigamis en ce moment. Leur présence devrait suffire à l'éloigner.

-Et nous alors ?

-Comment cela ?

-Nous pourrions tout à fait demander une protection et demeurer ici…

-Non, parce que nous sommes des témoins directs des agissements d'Akimoto. Il doit nous éliminer, il le sait, et ce n'est pas une poignée de shinigamis qui l'arrêtera. En outre, j'ai bien l'intention de participer la lutte contre Akimoto. Si je veux garder les coudées franches, il faut qu'il ignore où je me trouve.

Ishida avait parlé avec une détermination et une gravité plus fortes qu'à l'ordinaire. Hinata comprenait qu'il se sentait personnellement impliqué dans ce combat par un sentiment d'obligation vis-à-vis de son père et de son frère. Elle ressentait sensiblement la même chose envers ses frères de race qui s'étaient joints à Akimoto : le sentiment de responsabilité collective, l'envie de réparer leurs fautes dans la mesure de ses faibles moyens.


	18. En lieu sûr

**En lieu sûr**

Ishida et Hinata quittèrent la maison à l'aube. Le père de la jeune fille les avait gratifiés d'un interminable sermon sur les vertus de la prudence, qui balayait des thèmes aussi variés que les traversées piétonnes et les mauvaises fréquentations. Il avait fini par les laisser partir contre la promesse de sa fille de le rappeler toutes les heures pour le rassurer sur son sort.

Hinata se sentait désolée d'abandonner son père sans lui laisser la mondre adresse ni date de retour, ni la moindre indication sur les raisons de son départ. Aussi était-elle prête à faire toutes les promesses, même si elle savait que celle-ci serait tout simplement impossible à tenir.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent la ville, déserte à cette heure, et gagnèrent le magasin Urahara. Le maître des lieux vint les accueillir en personne. Il avait l'air particulièrement alerte malgré sa nuit écourtée. Avec un charmant sourire, il demanda à Jinta de porter la valise d'Hinata dans sa chambre. Le garçon obéit d'un air maussade. Il était visible que, si Urahara n'avait pas été là, Ishida aurait dû faire le travail lui-même.

Le boutiquier invita ensuite Ishida et Hinata à passer dans le séjour. Tandis qu'Urahara leur servait une tasse de thé, Ishida commença le récit de leurs mésaventures depuis le soir où ils s'étaient fait attaquer par Tatsuya dans le parc. Hinata l'interrompait de temps en temps pour ajouter une précision, et Urahara pour poser une question. Ce dernier perdait graduellement sa belle humeur, et devenait de plus en plus sérieux au fil du récit.

-Nous sommes face à une réelle menace, déclara-t-il en conclusion. Votre amie Tanaka a raison. Même si cet Akimoto ne parvient pas à ses fins, il est en mesure d'ébranler la Soul Society et l'équilibre entre les mondes. Je vais envoyer immédiatement un rapport aux armées de la Cour pour compléter l'avertissement que je leur ai transmis hier soir. J'en profiterai pour demander une protection pour votre famille, Mihara-san, et votre père, Ishida-san.

La jeune fille inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, profondément soulagée, mais Ishida observa :

-Je pense que mon père ne court aucun risque pour l'instant. Il ignore tout du complot, et Tatsuya a été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne tuerait mon père qu'après moi.

-Cela paraît logique, approuva Urahara, mais joueriez-vous la vie de votre père sur ce raisonnement ?

Ishida ne répondit pas. Urahara reprit d'un ton énergique :

-Je vais immédiatement dépêcher un espion dans cet entrepôt afin d'en savoir plus sur les intentions d'Akimoto.

-A condition que votre espion puisse y entrer, signala Ishida. L'entrepôt est protégé par une barrière, et il semble que seuls les Bōsha et les Quincys soient capables de la franchir.

-L'énergie spirituelle d'un shinigami est assez proche de celle d'un Bōsha, je pense que cela devrait passer, réfléchit Urahara.

-Vous allez vraiment envoyer quelqu'un là-bas ? s'alarma Hinata. Akimoto et ses hommes sont dangereux, et ils vont être sur leurs gardes maintenant.

-Vous et Ishida avez bien réussi à leur échapper, objecta le marchand.

-La moitié d'entre eux était occupée à nous maintenir prisonniers, et aucun d'eux n'avait son bâton, rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que mon espion devrait passer inaperçu, fit Urahara d'un air pénétré.

Kurosaki passa au magasin peu après l'ouverture. Il portait sur l'épaule un grand sac poubelle rempli de vêtements, qu'il déposa aux pieds d'Ishida. Ce dernier remercia son camarade et lui assura qu'il lui rendrait ses habits dès que possible.

-Pas la peine, dit Kurosaki d'un air indifférent, je ne les mets plus, ceux-là.

-Je ne savais pas que maintenant tu faisait attention à la mode, observa Ishida avec une imperceptible pointe d'ironie.

-Si je ne les mets plus, c'est parce qu'ils sont devenus trop petits, répondit son camarade avec un large sourire. J'avais quinze ans quand je les ai achetés.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis plus petit que toi, répliqua Ishida froidement.

-De cinq bons centimètres, non ? Et tu as aussi moins de carrure…

-Trois centimètres, précisa Ishida dignement.

-Vraiment ? demanda Kurosaki dont le sourire s'était encore élargi. J'aurais dit davantage.

Son visage prit soudain une expression soucieuse.

-Sérieux, Ishida, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son camarade remonta ses lunettes et expliqua d'un ton posé :

-Mihara et moi avons découvert qu'une organisation d'humains dotés de pouvoirs spirituels projetait d'attaquer la Soul Society. Comme nous en savons un peu trop, ils sont à nos trousses.

-Et comment tu as réussi à embarquer Mihara dans cette histoire ? demanda Kurosaki d'un air mécontent.

-C'est compliqué, déclara Ishida sans se compromettre.

-T'as raison, répondit Kurosaki, une expression de frustration peine sur la figure. T'as pas besoin de m'expliquer, après tout, c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose… maintenant.

-Quand je te dis que c'est compliqué, s'énerva Ishida, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas t'expliquer, ça veut dire que je ne peux pas ! Ne déforme pas mes paroles !

-Je peux pas comprendre, c'est ça ? Traite-moi d'abruti pendant que tu y es !

-Je ne t'ai jamais traité d'abruti, abruti !

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se disputer sous les yeux d'Hinata. La jeune fille était bien tentée d'intervenir pour les séparer, mais elle comprenait que cette querelle n'était qu'un prétexte pour évacuer l'inquiétude d'Ishida et la frustration de Kurosaki face à son impuissance. Lorsqu'elle estima que les deux garçons s'étaient assez disputés, elle glissa :

-Ishida-kun, il va bientôt falloir partir au lycée, tu devrais mettre ton uniforme.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent instantanément de discuter. Ishida se pencha pour ramasser le sac de vêtements. Kurosaki fit demi-tour pour sortir de la boutique. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, il lança :

-Vous direz bonjour à Urahara de ma part.

-Tu ne vas pas le voir ? s'étonna Ishida.

-Non… Ça vaut mieux… fit Kurosaki d'un ton légèrement crispé avant de disparaître.

Lorsqu'Ishida et Hinata rentrèrent du lycée, ils trouvèrent Urahara en compagnie d'un chat noir que la jeune fille avait souvent vu rôder autour de la boutique. Le marchand les accueillit avec une effervescence mêlée d'impatience.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Mihara-san, Ishida-san. Mon espion vient de rentrer de sa mission de reconnaissance, et nous attendions votre retour pour faire un débriefing. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre…

Urahara se dirigea vers le séjour, le chat sur les talons. Ishida lui emboîta le pas, suivi par Hinata. Arrivés dans le séjour, ils prirent place autour de la table basse.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, Yoruichi va pouvoir nous faire son rapport, déclara Urahara.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit pas trace du fameux Yoruichi.

-Peut-être que tu devrais faire les présentations, Kisuke, fit une voix qui provenait de la droite du marchand.

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix, incrédule. C'était impossible, ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours…

-Mihara-san, déclara Urahara gracieusement en désignant le chat, permettez-moi de vous présenter Yoruichi, shinigami comme moi.

Hinata dévisagea l'animal avec des yeux ronds.

-Je suis légèrement déçu: je m'attendais au moins à une réflexion du genre : "Oh, mon Dieu, un chat qui parle !" commenta le félin avec un sourire narquois. Passons au sujet de notre réunion. Kisuke m'a averti qu'un groupe de Bōsha qui ambitionnait d'attaquer la Soul Society se réunissait dans un entrepôt des quais et tentait d'y ouvrir un portail entre les mondes. Je m'y suis rendu cet après-midi. Je n'ai trouvé ni Bōsha ni portail, juste quelques traces d'une activité spirituelle récente.

-De mon côté, déclara Urahara, je n'ai eu aucun message de la Soul Society m'informant que l'invasion avait commencé. J'en conclus qu'Akimoto a simplement décidé de plier bagage après que vous l'ayez découvert. La question est : que va-t-il faire ensuite ? Selon moi, il y a deux possibilités : soit il abandonne temporairement son projet, soit il précipite son action en espérant qu'il bénéficiera encore de l'effet de surprise. Comme Akimoto ignore qu'Ishida avait un moyen de contacter la Soul Society, je pense que la seconde hypothèse est la plus vraisemblable. Ce qui veut dire que nous disposons d'un mois environ avant l'attaque d'Akimoto, le temps pour lui de construire un nouveau portail et de l'activer.

Ishida approuva de la tête, tandis qu'Hinata faisait un bref calcul de tête : un moins de délai… cela les menait à la fin des vacances scolaires. Avec un peu de chance, tout serait réglé pour la rentrée de septembre. A condition qu'il y ait une rentrée scolaire.

-D'ici là, poursuivit Urahara, nous aurons fort à faire. Tout d'abord, nous tâcherons de retrouver Akimoto afin de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'attaque la Soul Society, si c'est possible. En parallèle, nous nous renseignerons de manière plus approfondie sur ses intentions, et nous nous informons sur les pouvoirs d'Akimoto et des Bōsha qui l'ont suivi. Enfin, il y aura des décisions importantes à prendre pour vous deux.

Le marchand testa les deux jeunes gens du regard.

-Je suis décidé à combattre, déclara aussitôt Ishida.

-Si je peux vous aider un peu, je suis à votre disposition, ajouta timidement Hinata.

Urahara ne dissimula pas son soulagement.

-Je vous remercie. Il est probable que votre aide sera décisive dans le combat à venir.


	19. Pouvoirs, droits et devoirs

**Pouvoirs, droits et devoirs**

Le magasin Urahara était particulièrement calme en cette fin d'après-midi. Hinata et Ururu faisaient le ménage pendant qu'Uryū aidait Tessai à ranger la réserve. En principe, Jinta aurait dû les aider, mais le garçon avait disparu depuis le début de l'après-midi, sans doute pour aller jouer avec ses copains. Tessai n'avait rien dit – comme à son habitude – mais Hinata se doutait qu'il mijotait une punition de première classe.

Ururu et elle étaient en train de passer la serpillère sur l'estrade quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit. Hinata s'apprêtait à aller chercher Tessai dans la réserve, laissant Ururu accueillir le client, lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Tanaka-san ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Bonjour, jeune fille, fit placidement la libraire.

-Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? demanda avec vivacité Uryū qui venait de jaillir hors de la réserve.

La vieille dame lui jeta un regard perçant.

-Je suis peut-être à cheval sur la politesse, jeune homme, mais j'apprécie qu'on me salue avant d'entamer la conversation.

-Excusez-moi, oba-san, fit Uryū d'un ton plus respectueux. Mais en vous voyant ici, je me suis demandé…

-… si Akimoto avait retrouvé votre trace ? Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Un certain Urahara m'a appelée pour me donner rendez-vous ici. Si j'en crois l'enseigne, c'est le directeur du magasin, non ?

-En effet, déclara ledit directeur qui venait de surgir du fond de la boutique. Urahara Kisuke, pour vous servir. Je suis plus qu'heureux de vous voir, Tanaka-san. En fait, je me demandais si vous vous rendriez à mon invitation.

-Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas venue ? demanda la libraire en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous auriez pu penser que c'était un piège.

-Quand on a mon âge, jeune homme, rétorqua la vieille dame, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui peut vous faire peur.

-Si vous le dites, acquiesça sans broncher le shinigami qui avait le double de son âge. Tanaka-san, voulez-vous passer dans le séjour ? Nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Urahara escorta la libraire jusqu'au séjour, suivi par Uryū et Hinata. Le marchand installa son invitée à la table, devant une tasse de thé fumant, et s'assit en face d'elle, imité par Hinata et son camarade. Lorsque tout le monde eut pris place, Urahara commença avec entrain :

-Tanaka-san, merci de vous être rendue à mon invitation. Comme je l'évoquais hier lors de notre entretien téléphonique, je recherche des informations sur les Bōsha. J'ai trouvé quelques renseignements en fouillant la bibliothèque spirituelle du seireitei, et j'ai beaucoup appris en étudiant les pouvoirs de Mihara-san, mais mes informations restent parcellaires. Je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir m'éclairer.

La libraire avait tiqué en entendant Urahara parler du seireitei. Elle jeta un regard scrutateur au marchand, puis eut un petit sourire en coin.

-J'aurais dû remarquer votre énergie spirituelle depuis le début, commenta-t-elle. Il faut croire que je baisse un peu. Bien. Les Bōsha. Il y a beaucoup à dire à leur sujet; en effet, ils existent depuis l'aube de l'humanité. Ils ont toujours eu pour mission de faire le lien entre ce monde et l'au-delà, de protéger les hommes contre les esprits mauvais et d'autres fléaux comme les épidémies ou les catastrophes naturelles. Et puis, il y a quelques millénaires, l'activité des esprits mauvais a grimpé en flèche. C'est d'ailleurs suite à cela que les armées de la Cour ont été créées, et que les Quincys ont commencé à s'entraîner.

La libraire s'interrompit un instant pour boire quelques gorgées de thé. Urahara et Uryū approuvèrent d'un signe de tête ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Cependant, poursuivit la vieille dame, les Bōsha étaient, pour leur part, déjà entraînés au combat. Aussi se sont-ils trouvés propulsés au premier plan. A cette époque, tous les grands de ce monde avaient un Bōsha dans leur entourage. Mais aucun Bōsha n'a jamais été tenté d'utiliser sa puissance pour prendre leur place. La majorité d'entre nous considère que de grands pouvoirs confèrent plus de devoirs que de droits.

Cette fois, ce fut Hinata qui opina en signe d'approbation.

-De nombreux Bōsha sont tombés en luttant contre les esprits mauvais, venant grossir les rangs des shinigamis. Ceux-ci ont peu à peu pris le relais des Bōsha, et puis l'activité des esprits mauvais a fini par ralentir. Les Bōsha survivants se sont fondus dans la masse des humains, et se sont consacrés à des tâches plus pacifiques. Pour Akimoto, cette époque représente une grande occasion manquée, et il rêve de ressusciter cet âge d'or. Les Quincys disparus, les shinigamis éliminés, l'humanité se tournera vers ceux qui seront en mesure de la protéger.

-A savoir les Bōsha, conclut Urahara. C'est un plan bien pensé, mais j'ai des doutes sur sa réalisation. Même en admettant que les Bōsha parviennent à détruire les shinigamis – ce sur quoi j'ai des doutes – cela ne suffira pas à leur assurer la domination de la Soul Society. Il leur faudrait encore atteindre la dimension du roi, soumettre ou éliminer ce dernier...

-Mais est-ce bien leur but? intervint Uryū. Rappelez-vous ce que Tatsuya a déclaré à mon père : "Je plongerai ce monde dans le chaos"... Selon moi, Akimoto n'envisage absolument pas de s'emparer du pouvoir dans la Soul Society. Il cherche à créer l'anarchie dans la Soul Society, de manière à laisser aux Bōsha le monopole de la lutte contre les hollows dans le monde réel. Il attend quelque temps que des désordres se manifestent, il fait intervenir ses hommes, et il apparaît comme un sauveur. Il n'a plus qu'à cueillir le pouvoir.

Urahara regarda le Quincy d'un air bizarre. Hinata aurait juré que son teint avait pris une nuance verdâtre.

-Si vous avez raison, Ishida-san, alors le plan d'Akimoto est infiniment plus simple et plus ingénieux que ce que je pensais. Il n'a même pas besoin d'éliminer _tous_ les shinigamis, il lui suffit d'en tuer assez pour empêcher les armées de la Cour de fonctionner normalement.

La libraire paraissait elle aussi très perturbée.

-J'espère que tu te trompes, mon garçon, mais je dois admettre qu'Akimoto est assez intelligent pour imaginer un plan aussi tordu. Vous avez vraiment intérêt à arrêter ce dément.

-Nous allons nous y employer, assura Urahara, mais pour cela nous avons besoin de toutes les informations que vous pourrez nous fournir sur les pouvoirs des Bōsha, et en particulier sur ceux d'Akimoto.

-Que savez-vous déjà à ce sujet? demanda la vieille dame curieuse.

-Partez du principe que je n'y connais rien, et vous serez proche de la vérité, répondit le boutiquier avec un large sourire.

La libraire reprit quelques gorgées de thé et reposa sa tasse.

-Les pouvoirs des Bōsha sont liés à la nuit, à la nature et en particulier à la forêt, et aux éléments. Leur premier pouvoir, ce qui les distingue des autres humains, c'est la capacité de quitter librement leur corps. Nous appelons cela "voyager".

La vieille dame se tourna vers Hinata.

-Il faut absolument que je t'enseigne le rituel qui permet d'extraire ton âme de ton corps. Il est un peu long et consomme pas mal d'énergie spirituelle, mais c'est sous ta forme désincarnée que tu utiliseras au mieux ta puissance spirituelle.

-Rassurez-vous, déclara Urahara, nous avons des moyens très efficaces de parvenir au même résultat.

-Ah oui ? fit la libraire sceptique. Et lesquels ?

Le boutiquier leva sa canne et la planta à travers la poitrine d'Hinata. La jeune fille se retrouva assise à un mètre derrière son propre corps, qui s'effondra sur lui-même.

-Très impressionnant, commenta la libraire qui avait rien moins qu'impressionnée. Et quand vous n'êtes pas là, elle fait comment pour quitter son corps ?

Urahara sortit fièrement de sa poche une petite boule verte.

-Soul Candy. Lorsqu'on l'avale, l'âme quitte le corps, et une âme artificielle prend le relais.

La libraire se tourna à nouveau vers Hinata, qui était en train de regagner son corps.

-Je crois que je vais quand même t'enseigner le rituel. Il vaut mieux que tu sois autonome, au cas où ton ami ne soit pas dans les parages et que tu n'aies pas de pilule magique sous la main… Continuons sur les pouvoirs des Bōsha. Lorsqu'ils voyagent, ceux-ci peuvent emprunter l'enveloppe charnelle d'un autre humain, d'un animal, voire d'un objet. C'est un processus complexe : il ne s'agit pas de simplement rentrer ou sortir d'un corps, il faut donner à son âme la forme de l'âme du réceptacle. C'est un exercice dangereux, car si la transformation de l'âme est irréversible, tu peux ne plus pouvoir sortir du corps que tu as emprunté ou retourner dans le tien. Je ne te le recommande pas.

La vieille dame fixa Hinata, qui baissa la tête sans savoir très bien pourquoi.

-Un autre pouvoir des Bōsha, c'est celui de détecter l'approche de la mort chez les humains. Chez les personnes atteintes de maladie ou de vieillesse, l'âme commence à se détacher du corps, ce qui donne une impression de flou… Mais tu vois peut-être ce que je veux dire ?

Hinata hocha la tête, très émue. Ainsi s'expliquaient les visions qu'elle avait depuis le début de son adolescence.

-Les Bōsha sont aussi capables de détecter les personnes menacées par un esprit mauvais. Le halo spirituel de celui-ci forme une sorte d'ombre autour de la personne… mais là aussi, tu vois sûrement de quoi je veux parler. Le dernier pouvoir des Bōsha, c'est celui de maîtriser les éléments. Ils peuvent les manipuler par le biais d'incantations. En outre, le bâton des Bōsha leur permet de contrôler directement un élément particulier. Par exemple, l'élément d'Akimoto est la terre, et celui de Tatsuya le feu.

-Le bâton des Bōsha est-il une émanation de leur âme, comme le zanpakutō des shinigamis ? demanda Urahara.

-Non, c'est au départ un simple objet, que le Bōsha investit de son pouvoir, expliqua la libraire.

-Je suis impatient d'observer cela, fit le marchand dont le regard s'illumina.

-N'y comptez pas, le rembarra la vieille dame. Former son bâton est un processus long et compliqué. Il prend entre dix et vingt ans. Compte tenu de l'urgence de la situation, nous n'allons pas perdre de temps là-dessus avec notre jeune amie. J'ai l'intention de lui enseigner à voyager, et de lui apprendre le plus d'incantations possibles. Le reste attendra la fin des combats.


	20. Point d'étape

**Point d'étape**

Un jet d'énergie spirituelle fusa du zanpakutō d'Urahara et se déversa en direction d'Hinata. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de jeter un : "Esprits de l'air, soyez mon bouclier !" La barrière réussit à endiguer le flot écarlate, mais sous l'effet du choc, Hinata se trouva projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière. Aussitôt, Uryū surgit au-dessus d'elle et lança une volée de flèches dans sa direction. La jeune fille rajusta son bouclier, ce qui suffit à dévier les flèches. Sachant que celles-ci reviendraient bientôt dans sa direction, Hinata envoya dans la foulée un : "Esprits du vent, rejetez l'ennemi loin de moi !" qui expédia Uryū à l'autre bout de la salle d'entraînement.

Pendant ce temps, Urahara avait préparé son attaque suivante. D'un air nonchalant, le boutiquier décocha un nouveau jet d'énergie spirituelle en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci savait qu'elle n'avait ni le temps ni la force nécessaire pour le repousser. Elle s'envola aussitôt, pourchassée par le flot d'énergie spirituelle. Tout en s'élevant, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le marchand en contrebas. Celui-ci la regardait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, brandissant son zanpakutō d'une main, et de l'autre main maintenant son bob sur la tête. La jeune fille tendit le bras vers lui et lança : "Esprits de la lumière, visez mon adversaire de vos flèches ardentes !" Tandis qu'Urahara portait la main à ses yeux, le jet d'énergie émis par son zanpakutō vacilla et se dispersa. Hinata savait qu'elle avait très peu de temps avant que le shinigami ne récupère, aussi se prépara-t-elle à lancer une attaque. Mais à ce moment précis, elle sentit une présence familière dans son dos. Elle se figea avant de se retourner lentement. Uryū était derrière elle et pointait son arc dans sa direction.

-Le combat est terminé, annonça-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent le sol, où les attendait Urahara. Ce dernier ramena son zanpakutō sous sa forme non libérée et le rangea tranquillement dans son fourreau, avant de se tourner vers Hinata. Le shinigami souriait légèrement, mais son regard avait une expression insondable. La jeune fille croisa nerveusement les bras en attendant son verdict.

-Vous êtes toujours trop lente, Mihara-san.

La eune fille piqua du nez, découragée. Urahar poursuivit, de son ton mi-léger, mi-sérieux :

-Je peux presque vous entendre _réfléchir_ à votre prochaine attaque. Dites-vous bien que, plus vous prenez de temps pour préparer votre action suivante, plus votre adversaire a de temps pour chercher une riposte.

Le marchand parlait avec calme, mais Hinata aurait préféré qu'il l'engueule franchement. Sa gentillesse et les précautions qu'il prenait en la combattant la faisaient se sentir en-dessous de tout.

-Par ailleurs, ajouta Urahara, vous êtes presque toujours sur la défensive. Vous n'attaquez presque jamais, et quand vous le faites, vous choisissez bien mal vos incantations. Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé les flèches ardentes contre moi ? Même la neuvième technique d'immobilisation aurait été plus efficace !

Hinata se retint de lui faire remarquer que ladite technique était un sort défensif. Elle n'avit aucune envie de discuter avec Urahara. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que cette fichue leçon s'achève et qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule. Elle était furieuse, épuisée et au bord des larmes, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de se mettre à pleurer devant le marchand.

-L'entraînement est-il terminé, Urahara-san ? demanda-t-elle avec autant de dignité qu'elle put en rassembler. Dans ce cas, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Sans attendre la réponse du boutiquier, elle regagna son corps et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement. Arrivée en haut de l'échelle, elle traversa les couloirs du magasin pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Uryū. Elle s'assit sur son futon, et releva ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Elle posa son front sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, savourant le calme qui l'entourait.

-Hinata ? demanda une voix légèrement hésitante.

Elle savait qu'il l'avait suivie, bien sûr; elle aurait reconnu sa présence spirituelle entre mille. Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'Uryū pénétrait dans la pièce et s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le futon.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais, fit la jeune fille misérablement. Tante Setsue avait raison. Les Bōsha sont des protecteurs, des guérisseurs, des conseillers. Ce ne sont pas des guerriers. Je n'ai pas l'instinct d'une combattante comme Urahara ou toi. C'était absurde de croire qu'un petit mois d'entraînement suffirait à y remédier.

Le garçon passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Hinata poussa un léger soupir et se nicha contre lui.

-Urahara te met un peu trop la pression ces temps-ci, déclara Uryū. Je vais lui demander de relâcher un peu l'entraînement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ni…

-Non, l'interrompit Hinata, Urahara a raison de me pousser comme il le fait. Et s'il voulait vraiment que je sois prête à temps pour affronter Akimoto et Tatsuya, il devrait intensifier encore l'entraînement. Mais j'ai l'impression que… qu'il n'y croit pas tellement, acheva-t-elle lamentablement.

-Tu te trompes, observa calmement le Quincy. Je n'ai jamais vu Urahara se lancer dans une entreprise dans laquelle il n'avait pas des chances raisonnables de réussite.

-Tu le connais mieux que moi, alors tu dois avoir raison, admit la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était déçu. J'ignore pour quelle raison j'ai réagi d'une manière aussi exagérée.

-Je persiste à penser que tu en fais trop, commenta Uryū.

-Peut-être.

Le Quincy réfléchit un moment, tandis que la jeune fille se laissait aller contre son épaule.

-Tu te souviens du jour où Arisawa s'est fait attaquer par un hollow ? demanda soudain Uryū.

-Bien sûr, soupira Hinata.

-Tu dis que tu n'as pas l'instinct du combat, mais ce jour-là, tu t'es jetée sans hésitation sur ce hollow pour l'arrêter.

-Pour ce que ç'a été efficace, murmura la jeune fille.

-Là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux te montrer, c'est que, même si tu n'as pas de dispositions naturelles pour le combat, le jour où pour la première fois tu as fait face au danger, tu as trouvé en toi l'envie de te battre. L'instinct du combat, ce n'est que cela – et beaucoup d'entraînement.

-Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'affronter ce hollow, protesta Hinata. Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais protéger Tatsuki.

-Nous avons tous des raisons qui nous poussent à nous battre, observa Uryū. Tu dis que les Bōsha sont, par nature, des protecteurs. C'est sur cette corde-là que tu devrais jouer. Dis-toi que tu te bats pour protéger les autres.

Hinata reconnaissait que le conseil d'Uryū avait du bon. Elle se demanda soudain quelle était la raison qui poussait le Quincy à se battre. Elle allait lui poser la question, quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de Tessai.

-Mihara-san, Ishida-san, Yoruichi est de retour de la Soul Society. Voulez-vous la voir ?

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent aussitôt et quittèrent la chambre pour gagner le séjour. Ils y trouvèrent Urahara en compagnie de Tessai et d'une superbe jeune femme à la peau ambrée. Hinata eut beau fouiller la pièce du regard, elle ne trouva pas trace du chat noir. Elle eut un choc quand Uryū salua la jeune femme sous le nom de Yoruichi. Celle-ci se mit à rire en voyant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vue que sous mon autre forme, dit-elle à Hinata.

-Yoruichi, fit Urahara d'un ton pressant, est-ce que tu as du nouveau ?

-Absolument rien, répondit la jeune femme redevenue sérieuse. Nos ennemis ne se sont pas manifestés pour l'instant.

-Et où en sont les préparatifs de défense ?

-Au point mort, jeta Yoruichi d'un ton exaspéré. Ils se sont contentés de barricader le seireitei. Je crois qu'ils n'arrivent tout simplement pas à prendre la menace au sérieux. Il faut dire que les Bōsha ne sont pas renommés pour leurs prouesses au combat…

Urahara hocha la tête et ajouta :

-Un ennemi qu'on croit connaître est parfois plus dangereux qu'un ennemi dont on ignore tout.

-J'espère surtout que leur peu d'empressement à se défendre n'est pas dû à certaines influences occultes, fit pensivement Yoruichi.

-Tu penses qu'Akimoto pourrait avoir des complicités à l'intérieur du seireitei ? demanda Urahara d'un air dubitatif.

-C'est une hypothèse que nous ne pouvons pas exclure à ce stade, reconnut Yoruichi. J'ai demandé à Soi Fon d'enquêter à ce sujet. Elle me préviendra si elle trouve quelque chose de suspect. Elle nous avertira aussi si nos ennemis se mettent en mouvement.

-Une chance que nous l'ayons de notre côté, pas vrai ? déclara le marchand avec un large sourire.

-Pas de _notre_ côté, Kisuke, de _mon_ côté, rectifia Yoruichi. Tu sais bien que Soi Fon ne peut pas te voir en peinture.

-Tu me brises le cœur, fit Urahara avec une expression faussement affligée. J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'elle avait un petit faible pour moi…

Yoruichi éclata de rire.

-Pauvre Soi Fon, l'ai-je assez taquinée à ce sujet ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas trop compter sur son aide. Autre chose : je voudrais que tu tiennes ton senkaimon prêt à servir. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour faire entrer nos renforts dans la Soul Society.

-Sans compter que les treize divisions auront d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là, ajouta Urahara. C'est entendu, je vais mettre en route mon senkaimon. Ça tombe assez bien parce que, de toute façon, il faudra que je me rende à la Soul Society un jour prochain. Je suis en train de mettre au point une invention dont il faut absolument que je discute avec le capitaine en chef !


	21. Ordre de marche

**Ordre de marche**

Le moment du départ était arrivé. Urahara avait demandé à Uryū et Hinata de se préparer et de gagner la salle d'entraînement, où il avait dressé son senkaimon. La jeune fille avait conservé le pantalon de sport et le T-shirt qu'elle mettait lors des leçons d'Urahara, mais le Quincy avait échangé son survêtement, héritage de Kurosaki, contre un élégant costume blanc qu'il avait lui-même taillé.

-Urahara-san, demanda Uryū avec gravité, est-ce que ce n'est pas prématuré de nous faire partir pour la Soul Society ? Après tout, Yoruichi ne nous a pas encore envoyé de message nous indiquant que nos ennemis s'étaient mis en marche.

-D'après mes calculs, cela ne saurait tarder, répondit le boutiquier avec bonne humeur. J'ai estimé à deux jours maximum le temps nécessaire pour déménager et remonter leur portail : intelligent comme il l'est, Akimoto avait forcément prévu une solution de repli. Votre amie la libraire a indiqué qu'il fallait le temps d'une lunaison pour activer le kimon, soit vingt-huit jours. Je pense qu'Akimoto prendra ensuite un ou deux jours minimum pour effectuer une reconnaissance du terrain avant de lancer ses troupes à l'assaut du seireitei. J'ai convenu avec Yoruichi que, sauf si j'avais des nouvelles avant, je vous expédiais dans la Soul Society au bout de trente-deux jours.

-Le délai me semble correct, reconnut Uryū à contre-cœur. Pourquoi n'activez-vous pas votre senkaimon ?

-Parce que nous attendons encore des renforts… Tenez, je crois qu'ils viennent d'arriver au magasin, fit Urahara gaiement.

Uryū dévisagea le marchand avec incrédulité.

-Mais pourquoi leur avez-vous demandé de venir ? Cette affaire ne les regarde pourtant en rien !

-Je ne leur ai rien demandé ! protesta le boutiquier. Il se peut que je leur aie incidemment parlé de la menace qui planait sur la Soul Society, et ils ont manifesté le désir d'aider… Avais-je le droit de le leur refuser ?

Le Quincy se drapa dans un silence exaspéré. Urahara ne parut pas s'en offenser le moins du monde. Avec son immuable sourire, il commenta :

-Décidément, Ishida-san, c'est fou comme vous me rappelez Kurosaki. Ce garçon voulait toujours faire les choses par lui-même, et passait son temps à repousser l'aide des autres…

Uryū se renfrogna de plus en plus.

-Je ne repousse pas l'aide de tout le monde, puisqu'Hinata vient avec moi. Mais elle est directement concernée par cette affaire, ce qui n'est pas le cas de…

-Bonjour, Ishida-kun, fit la voix d'Orihime derrière eux.

Uryū et Hinata se retournèrent pour découvrir Orihime et Sadō qui venaient d'arriver dans la salle d'entraînement. Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire.

-Ishida, déclara Sadō, Urahara a raison. Tu ne devrais pas repousser notre aide. Tu crois que le problème ne nous concerne pas ? Mais si cet Akimoto parvient à ses fins, les hollows envahiront le monde réel, et ça deviendra notre problème à nous aussi.

Orihime ne dit rien, mais elle appuya la demande de Sadō d'un regard de prière, imitée par Hinata. Uryū céda. Hinata se demanda avec amusement si c'était parce qu'il avait été convaincu par les arguments de Sadō ou par crainte d'être à nouveau comparé à Kurosaki.

-Nous sommes prêts, déclara Uryū à Urahara. Vous pouvez activer le senkaimon.

En réalité, Hinata s'était rarement sentie aussi peu prête de sa vie. Bien que l'entraînement prodigué par Urahara l'ait un peu rassurée sur ses capacités à combattre, elle se rendait bien compte que celles-ci étaient encore insuffisantes. Et de penser à la lourde responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules lui donnait le vertige. Tout en regardant Urahara et Tessai s'affairer autour du senkaimon, la jeune fille se demanda si le marchand savait ce qu'il faisait en l'expédiant dans la Soul Society. En outre il avait négligé de leur donner, à Uryū et à elle, des instructions claires sur ce qu'ils devraient faire une fois de l'autre côté du senkaimon, ce qui n'était pas non plus pour la tranquilliser.

Orihime dut remarquer l'inquiétude de son amie, car elle se rapprocha de celle-ci et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Ça ira, Hinata-chan, fit-elle gentiment. J'ai fait le voyage à plusieurs reprises et, la plupart du temps, ça c'est bien passé.

Ces mots, au lieu de rassurer Hinata, l'inquiétèrent encore davantage. Le trajet jusqu'à la Soul Society était donc dangereux ? Ils commenceraient à courir des risques avant même leur arrivée ?

-Le passage ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir, annonça Urahara. Vous aurez sept minutes pour atteindre la Soul Society, ce qui est un délai normalement suffisant, mais ne perdez pas de temps. Yoruichi vous attendra de l'autre côté.

Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas livrés à eux-mêmes dans la Soul Society. Yoruichi serait là pour les aider. Hinata se rasséréna un peu.

D'un coup de canne, le boutiquier délivra Hinata de son enveloppe corporelle. Orihime et Sadō, qui ignoraient apparemment tout des pouvoirs d'Hinata, ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Mais cette dernière n'était pas moins surprise.

-La Soul Society étant constituée uniquement de particules spirituelles, il n'est possible d'y pénétrer que sous forme d'âme, expliqua Urahara à Hinata. Le senkaimon est équipé d'un convertisseur qui transformera les corps de vos camarades en âmes. Vous pourriez profiter aussi du dispositif, mais vous n'atteindriez que progressivement votre puissance optimale. Alors que, sous cette forme, vous êtes immédiatement au faîte de votre pouvoir. Soyez tranquille : nous prendrons soin de votre corps pendant votre absence.

La jeune fille acquiesça, avant de se retourner vers le senkaimon. L'ouverture s'illumina brusquement, et Hinata entendit Urahara s'écrier :

-Allez-y !

Imitant Uryū, la jeune fille fonça à travers le passage. Elle se retrouva en train de courir à perdre haleine dans un sombre tunnel dont les parois, constituées d'une matière visqueuse, menaçaient de s'écrouler sur elle et ses compagnons. Après une course éperdue, Hinata vit une lueur apparaître devant eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, la jeune fille s'aperçut que cette lumière qui se découpait de plus en plus nettement constituait l'extrémité du tunnel. A la suite de ses compagnons, elle se jeta à travers l'ouverture.

Hinata éprouva un véritable effarement lorsqu'elle constata que le passage débouchait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Tandis qu'elle tombait en chute libre, elle entendit près d'elle la voix d'Orihime lancer :

-Bouclier des trois cieux, repousse l'énergie !

Un triangle de lumière s'intercala entre eux et le sol, et amortit considérablement leur chute. Hinata se releva péniblement et regarda autour d'elle. Ses compagnons étaient tous là, sains et saufs. Ils se trouvaient au coeur d'une ville dont toutes les maisons étaient de style traditionnel. Un peu sur le côté se dressait une immense muraille blanche fermée par un portail monumental.

-Vous voilà, fit derrière eux une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Yoruichi s'avança au milieu d'eux d'un pas tranquille.

-C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là, déclara le félin. Il y a eu du nouveau. Hier, un village du rukongai s'est fait attaquer et brûler par des individus ayant des pouvoirs spéciaux – sans doute des Bōsha – mais curieusement les assaillants ne s'en sont pas pris aux habitants. Ceux-ci ont donné l'alerte, et une patrouille de shinigamis a été dépêchée sur place. Trois d'entre eux, les trois seuls survivants, sont revenus ce matin au seireitei. Selon eux, une troupe d'une quinzaine de peronnes est massée dans le district 36 ouest et menace le secteur... et les premières informations recueillies par les Services Secrets tendent à le confirmer. Le capitaine en chef y a fait envoyer un détachement composé de plusieurs divisions, et a mis le seireitei en état de siège.

-Très habile de la part d'Akimoto, commenta Uryū. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de pénétrer dans le seireitei, alors il a attiré les shinigamis à lui.

-Et les shinigamis ont donné dans le panneau, fit Yoruichi avec une pointe d'amertume. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix. C'est leur rôle de protéger les habitants de la Soul Society. S'ils s'étaient barricadés dans le seireitei en attendant l'assaut des Bōsha, ils perdaient toute crédibilité.

-Et ils laissaient à Akimoto et ses hommes la possibilité de prendre leur place, ajouta Uryū. A la fois comme protecteurs des habitants de la Soul Society et comme gardiens de l'ordre. Akimoto se retrouvait maître de la Soul Society sans coup férir.

-Bref, il gagnait sur les deux tableaux, grinça le félin. Suivez-moi. Il faut que nos gagnions le district 36 au plus vite.


	22. Sur le champ de bataille

**Sur le champ de bataille**

Hinata avait entendu Uryū et Urahara parler longuement de la Soul Society, aussi pensait-elle qu'elle saurait s'adapter rapidement à ce nouvel environnement. Au cours de ce trajet vers le district 36, elle alla pourtant de surprise en surprise. Elle s'était préparée à faire un voyage dans le temps, non à rencontrer autant de misère et de passivité chez les habitants de la Soul Society. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, elle surprit en outre de nombreux regards inquiets vers leur groupe. Apparemment, la nouvelle de l'intrusion des Bōsha s'était répandue, et on les confondait avec eux en raison de leur aspect définitivement étranger.

Les colonnes de réfugiés qui fuyaient la scène des combats leur indiquèrent qu'ils touchaient à leur destination. Croisant ces pauvres gens qui s'enfuyaient avec leurs maigres possessions sous le bras, Hinata sentit grandir son indignation contre ses frères de race, qui persécutaient des âmes qu'ils auraient dû protéger. Yoruichi tenta de recueillir des renseignements auprès des fuyards, mais c'était difficile d'obtenir d'eux des informations. La plupart étaient trop effrayés, et le fait que Yoruichi soit sous sa forme féline ne facilitait pas la conversation. Un père de famille à l'air éreinté finit toutefois par leur indiquer le lieu des combats, situé derrière ce qu'il restait de son village.

Le champ de bataille était un terrain dégagé, situé entre les ruines d'un village et une sombre forêt. En arrivant, Hinata eut un choc en voyant le sol jonché de corps, et un second en constatant que tous ces corps étaient revêtus d'un shihakushō noir. Les victimes étaient donc toutes des shinigamis, Akimoto et ses troupes n'avaient apparemment pas subi de pertes. Seule une poignée de shinigami faisait encore face aux Bōsha. Yoruichi traversa le champ de bataille pour les rejoindre, suivie par ses compagnons humains.

Le chat s'approcha d'un shinigami de haute taille, qui portait un haori blanc de capitaine et une écharpe par-dessus son uniforme.

-Salut, Byakuya ! lança-t-elle avec entrain.

Le shinigami se retourna et contempla le félin d'un œil froid.

-Yoruichi, articula-t-il d'une voix empreinte de dédain. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-J'amène les renforts, annonça l'animal.

Le shinigami promena un regard hautain sur le groupe hétéroclite qui l'accompagnait.

-Nous n'avons pas demandé d'aide et nous n'en avons pas besoin.

-Si votre but est d'amener la Soul Society au bord du désastre, vous vous débrouillez effectivement très bien sans nous, ironisa Yoruichi.

-Je vois que tu as complètement oublié tes manières, commenta le shinigami d'une voix détachée. Ne te mêle pas de ce combat. Si tu le faisais, je serais obligé de te traiter en ennemie.

-Comme tu voudras, Byakuya-bo, répondit le chat. Je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand. Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini de jouer !

Le shinigami repartit au combat sans même se donner la peine de répondre. Le félin marmonna quelque chose qui se terminait par "changera jamais" et fit signe à ses compagnons de reculer.

-Que faisons-nous pour l'instant, Yoruichi ? demanda Hinata.

-Rien du tout.

-Rien ?! Mais je croyais…

-Byakuya a raison : la règle ici, c'est de se battre à un contre un, et de ne pas interférer dans le combat des autres. Nous commettrions un impardonnable impair en le faisant… sans compter que nous risquerions de prendre un mauvais coup. Voyez le capitaine de la onzième division par exemple : il ne sait pas faire la différence entre un allié et un ennemi quand il se bat.

Les regards du petit groupe se tournèrent vers un colosse aux cheveux hérissés en pointe. Encouragé par une gamine aux cheveux roses qui hurlait : "Ken-chan, go ! go !", il affrontait un petit vieillard légèrement ventripotent, un sourire extatique sur le visage. Rien ne justifiait ce sourire, pour autant qu'Hinata puisse s'en rendre compte. Le géant attaquait à la seule force de son sabre, ce qui lui conférait un handicap indéniable par rapport à son adversaire, dont les attaques avaient une portée plus longue. La jeune fille nota toutefois qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait d'effet sur le colosse. Les deux adversaires semblaient à égalité.

-Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! lança le géant. Je suis sûr que tu es capable de beaucoup mieux !

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? répondit le Bōsha en esquivant une nouvelle attaque. Le niveau de ma pression spirituelle ?

Il lança un jet de foudre qui alla s'écraser sur la poitrine du colosse sans l'affecter.

-Peuh ! répondit celui-ci avec dédain. Comme si je m'intéressais à ces conneries… Non, ce qui me fait dire que tu en as plus que tu en montres, c'est que tu n'as pas encore utilisé ton bâton. Il n'est pas là juste pour la déco, si ?

Il lança une nouvelle attaque, que le Bōsha freina d'un sort de répulsion.

-Et si c'était bien le cas ? demanda le Bōsha en lançant un nouveau jet de foudre sur son adversaire.

Hinata se demanda ce qui avait pris au Bōsha d'employer ce sort alors qu'il venait de constater que celui-ci n'avait aucun effet sur son adversaire. Et, effectivement, la foudre frappa à nouveau le shinigami sans l'atteindre. Le géant s'arrêta de combattre et regarda son adversaire, brusquement redevenu sérieux.

-Ecoute, mon gars ! déclara-t-il posément. J'ai patienté jusqu'ici parce que je pensais que tu en avais dans le coffre et que j'allais bien m'amuser avec toi, mais tu commences à m'ennuyer ! Soit tu te bats sérieusement, soit je t'explose au prochain coup !

Il leva lentement son sabre et le pointa vers son adversaire d'un air déterminé. Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Bōsha.

-Vous voulez de l'amusement, shinigami ? Je peux vous en offrir… Simplement je pense que vous et moi n'avons pas la même notion de l'amusement.

Le colosse eut un petit grognement de satisfaction. Il ajusta sa prise sur son sabre, prit son élan et se jeta sur son adversaire. Pendant que le shinigami attaquait, le Bōsha pointa son bâton vers son opposant et fit un geste négligent de la main. Le géant se trouva propulsé à dix pas de sa cible. Il resta interdit un moment avant de s'élancer à nouveau vers son adversaire. Celui-ci, une expression narquoise sur le visage, esquissa un nouveau geste de la main. Le shinigami se retrouva à son point de départ. L'air passablement énervé, le colosse lança une troisième attaque. Cette fois, le Bōsha leva son bâton vers le haut. Le shinigami vola par-dessus la tête de son adversaire et atterrit de l'autre côté de celui-ci.

-Que pensez-vous de mon petit jeu, shinigami ? demanda ironiquement le Bōsha. Est-ce assez amusant pour votre goût ?

Les deux adversaires s'étaient retournés pour se faire face.

-Ce que j'en pense ? C'est une manière de se battre complètement à la con, lâcha le colosse avec mauvaise humeur. Tu ne fais qu'esquiver depuis le début.

-Je suis au regret de constater que mon jeu ne vous agrée pas, répliqua le Bōsha avec une politesse moqueuse. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vous propose de le corser un peu.

Tandis que le shinigami repartait à l'attaque, son adversaire dessina un cercle de son bâton. Le géant fut arrêté net dans son élan, comme s'il venait de se heurter à un mur. Alors qu'il tentait de reculer, il trébucha et s'aperçut qu'il était encerclé de toutes parts par une sorte de paroi sphérique. Poussant un rugissement, il leva son sabre et commença à marteler les murs de sa geôle invisible.

D'un mouvement sec du bâton, le Bōsha envoya valser prison et prisonnier. Le shinigami perdit l'équilibre et commença à rouler avec la bulle d'air qui l'enfermait. Son adversaire, qui s'amusait manifestement, propulsa la prison improvisée d'un côté à l'autre. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il interrompait ses mouvements, le shinigami se redressait et attaquait les parois invisibles à la pointe de son sabre. Le Bōsha se riait de ses tentatives, pourtant Hinata remarqua que la coque commençait à se fendiller sous les efforts du colosse.

L'adversaire de ce dernier finit par s'en rendre compte lui aussi. Soudain redevenu sérieux, il se précipita vers la bulle d'air. Posant la main sur la paroi, il lança :

-Esprits de l'air, quittez cette place !


	23. Les plaisirs du combat

**Les plaisirs du combat**

Le garçon aux cheveux ras qu'Uryū et Hinata avaient aperçu dans l'entrepôt d'Akimoto affrontait un shinigami aux mouvements empreints d'une grâce un peu affectée, dont l'uniforme s'ornait d'un cache-col et d'une manche orange. Ce dernier avait beau se démener, le Bōsha esquivait la plupart de ses assauts, et ripostait avec nonchalance quand il ne pouvait s'échapper. Le shinigami continuait à attaquer sans relâche malgré l'inanité apparente de ses efforts.

Alors que le jeune Bōsha lançait négligemment un sort de flèches ardentes sur son opposant, il interpella son camarade le plus proche :

-Dis-donc, Tomita, tu ne veux pas qu'on échange nos adversaires ? Celui-là est décidément trop mou.

-Cela me convient tout à fait, approuva le shinigami. L'adversaire d'Ikkaku est presque beau, alors que tu es particulièrement laid. Je préfèrerais de beaucoup avoir son visage en face de moi plutôt que ta vilaine face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

De saisissement, le Bōsha avait baissé sa garde un instant. Son adversaire en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et le frapper de son sabre.

-Es-tu stupide en plus d'être laid ? se moqua le shinigami. Je viens de dire que j'étais d'accord pour l'échange. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi prends-tu cet air renfrogné ? Il ne t'avantage pas, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

-Comment oses-tu dire que je suis laid ? Moi ? s'exclama le garçon furieux en lançant un jet de flammes à son adversaire.

-Mais c'est l'évidence même, non ? répondit le shinigami tout en évitant l'attaque. Ton visage est l'un des plus communs que j'ai pu contempler. Avec ton front bas et proéminent, ton nez aplati, ta bouche trop large, tes oreilles décollées et ton absence de menton, tu ressembles tout à fait à un primate. Sauf à vouloir faire une mauvaise plaisanterie, on peut difficilement appeler cela un visage.

Le Bōsha perdit son sang-froid et jeta un sort de foudre sur son adversaire. Mal dirigée, l'attaque manqua son but d'un bon mètre.

-En tout cas, cria-t-il, je préfère ressembler à un singe qu'à une fille !

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda le shinigami en se ruant sur son adversaire.

-Ça signifie très exactement qu'avec ta coiffure et tous tes chichis, tu me fais penser à une fille ! Et je vais t'apprendre un truc : y'a que les danseuses de revue qui se plantent des plumes sur la figure !

Le garçon repoussa avec violence l'attaque de son adversaire et l'envoya voltiger à dix pas. Celui-ci se redressa posément et poussa un soupir de fausse commisération.

-Tu n'as pas de chance, commenta-t-il. Non seulement tu es laid, mais tu ne sais pas reconnaître la véritable beauté quand tu la rencontres. Certains êtres sont décidément voués de manière irrévocable à la médiocrité. Je contribuerai à améliorer ce monde en t'éliminant…

-Tu ne te prends pas pour de la merde, à ce que je vois, répliqua le Bōsha avec une vigueur contenue. Tu vas voir comment je vais t'_améliorer_, toi !

Le jeune garçon dirigea son bâton vers son opposant et l'agita. Un épais jet d'eau jaillit de la pointe et repoussa brutalement le shinigami en arrière jusqu'à ce que ce dernier perde l'équilibre. Alors qu'il se relevait, furieux et les vêtements trempés, son adversaire planta son bâton dans le sol et tendit la main dans la direction du shinigami. Un geyser jaillit sous les pieds de ce dernier, le projetant en l'air. Lorsque le shinigami retomba sur le sol, ses cheveux plaqués par l'eau lui recouvraient le visage, et ses belles plumes pendaient lamentablement. Le Bōsha se mit à se tordre de rire à sa vue.

-Ha ha ha ! Voilà ce que j'appelle de l'_amélioration_, shinigami !

-Espèce de sale petit… commença son adversaire qui tremblait de rage contenue. Tu me le paieras. Très cher.

-Toujours en train de te vanter, hein ? demanda le garçon, narquois.

Tomita et le dénommé Ikkaku se battaient à quelques pas de là, mais ne prêtaient aucune attention aux échanges de leurs voisins. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur propre combat et luttaient sans relâche. Leur acharnement étonnait d'autant plus Hinata que leurs expressions respectives ne reflétaient pas la rage de vaincre. Le Bōsha avait l'air calme et posé, tandis que son adversaire, un grand gaillard chauve qui se battait en employant de manière équitable son sabre et son fourreau, arborait une franche bonne humeur. La vivacité de leurs mouvements et le côté rapproché du combat empêchait Hinata de bien distinguer qui avait l'avantage. En fait, elle avait l'impression que chacun d'entre eux retenait délibérément ses coups pour se maintenir au niveau de l'autre.

-Tu ne te bats pas comme tes camarades, fit observer Ikkaku à Tomita alors que ce dernier venait de le frapper de son bâton.

Le shinigami avait été visiblement atteint par le coup, mais loin de l'affecter, cela semblait renforcer sa belle humeur.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Tomita en se préparant calmement à encaisser la prochaine attaque du shinigami.

-Tu me laisses me rapprocher de toi et tu n'utilises que la force brute, alors que tes camarades favorisent le combat à distance et emploient le kidō, expliqua le shinigami en lançant une attaque conjointe de son sabre et de son fourreau.

-Ce n'est pas du kidō que les Bōsha utilisent, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Tomita en écartant le sabre de son bâton et en esquivant pour éviter le fourreau.

-Est-ce que je me trompe ou tu as bien l'habitude de te battre avec une arme ? demanda Ikkaku et repoussant la riposte du Bōsha.

-Naturellement, répondit Tomita en profitant d'une ouverture pour renouveler son attaque. Le bâton des Bōsha, voilà leur arme.

-Je voulais parler d'une arme à main, comme un sabre ou une lance, précisa le shinigami en ripostant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Cette fois-ci, le Bōsha ne parvint pas à éviter le fourreau, qui vint le frapper au côté droit.

-Et quand bien même ce serait le cas ? demanda-t-il haletant.

-Tu ne vas pas me montrer ce que tu sais faire ? interrogea Ikkaku dont le sabre frôla le visage du Bōsha.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? rétorqua ce dernier en repoussant son adversaire avec énergie.

Sa riposte rejeta le shinigami plusieurs pas en arrière. Au lieu de repartir immédiatement à l'attaque, Ikkaku se redressa et se présenta posément à son adversaire :

-Madarame Ikkaku, troisième siège de la division Zaraki.

-Tomita Shōta, répondit son adversaire. Pourquoi cette politesse soudaine ? Cela fait un bout de temps que nous combattons sans que tu aies jugé utile de te présenter…

-Parce que, si je dois te pousser à bout pour que tu me montres enfin ton pouvoir caché, il y a des chances pour que tu y restes, répliqua le shinigami. Et que donner son nom à la personne qu'on s'apprête à tuer, c'est la dernière des politesses.

Le shinigami fit claquer l'une contre l'autre les extrémités de son fourreau et de son sabre, et s'écria : "Allonge-toi, Hōzukimaru !" Entre ses mains, les deux objets s'unirent instantanément pour former une longue lance.

Dès qu'Ikkaku repartit à l'attaque, Hinata comprit que, cette fois, le Bōsha était nettement désavantagé. Non seulement son adversaire disposait maintenant d'une allonge supérieure à la sienne, mais il avait aussi gagné en vitesse et en force. Tomita peinait à suivre le rythme.

Au cours d'une attaque, la lance du shinigami se démonta soudain en trois parties reliées par des chaînes. L'extrémité qui portait la lame vint frapper le visage du Bōsha et y fit une longue coupure. Tomita porta la main à son visage et se mit à jurer doucement.

-Tu as gagné, shinigami ! Mais crois-moi, ton triomphe ne sera que temporaire !

Saisissant son bâton à deux mains, Tomita l'éleva devant lui et récita :

-Esprits de glace venus du plus fort de l'hiver, venez armer mon bras de votre tranchant plus vif que le vent, plus dur que la pierre ! Hache de glace !

Autour du sommet du bâton, un bloc de glace commença à cristalliser, prenant progressivement la forme d'un fer de hache. Tomita cala l'arme contre son épaule et prit son élan avant de se ruer sur son adversaire.

-A nous deux, shinigami ! lança-t-il à Ikkaku.

-Je suis prêt, répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.


	24. Au coeur de la tempête

**Au cœur de la tempête**

La petite femme carrée qui avait arrêté Uryū dans l'entrepôt affrontait un jeune shinigami à la longue chevelure rouge. Ou pour être plus précis, elle attaquait sans relâche le shinigami qui se contentait d'esquiver ou de repousser ses coups sans en rendre un seul, à l'agacement croissant de la jeune femme. La Bōsha finit par demander à son vis-à-vis d'une voix hargneuse :

-Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de te battre ? Parce que tu en es incapable ou parce que tu ne le fais que quand tu en as envie ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit le shinigami, une expression ennuyée et légèrement distante sur le visage. C'est juste que je refuse de m'attaquer à une femme.

La Bōsha poussa un grognement irrité et lança un sort de foudre dans la direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci évita l'attaque de peu. La jeune femme interrompit ses efforts et regarda son adversaire avec mépris :

-J'ai toujours pensé que les shinigamis étaient inutiles, mais si vous n'êtes même pas capables de vous défendre vous-mêmes, vous ne valez pas la peine qu'on vous tue.

Son opposant parut légèrement vexé.

-Les shinigamis sont utiles. Ils servent à maintenir l'équilibre entre les mondes en éliminant les hollows et en envoyant les âmes dans la Soul Society.

-Où étaient-ils le jour où mon meilleur ami est mort tué par un hollow ? répliqua la Bōsha.

Comme son interlocuteur demeurait interdit, elle poussa l'avantage :

-Depuis des siècles, vous autres shinigamis dites aux humains : "Ne vous occupez pas des hollows, c'est notre affaire". Sauf que vous en êtes bien incapables ! Si tous les Bōsha étaient organisés et entraînés, les humains pourraient se passer de vous sans problème. Je suis ici pour prouver la supériorité des Bōsha sur les shinigamis, alors si tu respectes tes adversaires, bats-toi vraiment !

Mettant son bâton en rotation, la petite femme fit naître un tourbillon de neige et de grêle d'une violence inattendue, qui frappa son adversaire de plein fouet. Sous l'impact, celui-ci recula de deux pas avant de lever son sabre pour se protéger. Les yeux mi-clos, il ne vit pas le sort de foudre jeté par la Bōsha et ne fut sauvé que parce qu'il avait fait un pas en arrière. L'éclair griffa son bras gauche sur lequel il fit une profonde brûlure.

Renonçant à se protéger, le shinigami lança son arme dans la direction de son adversaire, qu'elle frappa avec un bruit sourd. La Bōsha tomba lourdement en arrière, mais se releva aussitôt.

-Ne me dis pas que c'était là ton meilleur coup, railla-t-elle. J'espérais un effort de ta part, shinigami.

-Je peux accélérer le rythme, mais tu n'arriveras pas à suivre, observa son opposant.

-Crois-tu avoir vu toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir ? rétorqua la Bōsha. Tout ce que je t'ai montré jusqu'ici, c'était seulement pour te réveiller.

-Tu peux m'obliger à te combattre, fit le shinigami, mais il est hors de question que je te tue.

-Aucun problème, répondit la Bōsha en empoignant son bâton à deux mains. C'est moi qui te tuerai d'abord !

A quelques pas de là, le petit bonhomme brun et maigre qu'Uryū et Hinata avaient aperçu dans l'entrepôt combattait un jeune shinigami blond. Ce dernier semblait avoir tout de suite renoncé à employer son sabre contre le Bōsha, comme s'il avait compris que celui-ci ne lui servirait à rien. Il avait laissé l'arme au fourreau et attaquait son opposant avec toutes les ressources de son kidō. Hinata en connaissait assez pour se rendre compte que le jeune shinigami était un maître dans ce domaine.

Le problème était que son adversaire disposait d'une sorte de bouclier qui repoussait toutes les attaques du shinigami : il lui suffisait pour cela de faire tournoyer son bâton. Son opposant avait beau alterner bakudō et hadō, il ne réussissait pas à percer les défenses du Bōsha.

Peut-être y serait-il parvenu avec une attaque plus puissante, mais son adversaire ne lui laissait pas le temps de réciter une invocation complète. A peine le shinigami commençait-il à lancer une attaque que le Bōsha lui envoyait un jet de foudre ou une décharge paralysante d'un simple mouvement de bâton. Comme ces attaques se révélaient rapides et précises à défaut d'être puissantes, le jeune homme se trouvait sur la défensive. Le Bōsha acculait peu à peu son adversaire, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas se rendre compte que sa situation était désespérée, ou du moins se comportait comme si le désespoir n'avait pas de prise sur lui.

L'homme maigre aux longs cheveux blonds que Tanaka Setsue avait désigné sous le nom d'Andō affrontait l'un des capitaines de shinigamis. Ce dernier avait quant à lui commencé par dégainer son sabre, avec l'intention manifeste de l'utiliser contre le Bōsha. Hinata espéra qu'il avait bien choisi sa stratégie. Le capitaine semblait vraiment jeune avec sa petite taille, mais n'avait pas l'air tête brûlée pour autant, pas du tout du genre à se lancer sans réfléchir dans un combat.

-Ainsi, capitaine, vous avez choisi d'employer votre zanpakutō dans cet affrontement ? demanda Andō en lançant de son bâton un jet de feu bleu sur son adversaire.

-En effet, répondit laconiquement le shinigami en repoussant l'attaque sans difficulté apparente.

-Un choix fort intéressant, commenta Andō d'un ton légèrement pédant. Mais quelque peu risqué, ajouta-t-il tout en jetant un sort de foudre à son adversaire.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua le capitaine en parant l'attaque du plat de son sabre. Mon zanpakutō me permet de me battre à distance.

Andō encaissa l'information. Profitant de ce moment de répit, le shinigami saisit son sabre à deux mains et le brandit dans la direction de son adversaire. Rassemblant son énergie spirituelle, il clama :

-Assieds-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyōrinmaru !

Un tourbillon de glace jaillit de la pointe de son arme, s'enroulant et se tordant à la manière d'un reptile. Hinata aperçut une tête à l'extrémité du flot de glace, et réalisa que celui-ci avait pris la forme d'un immense dragon, bien vivant et qui semblait menacer Andō.

Le Bōsha n'était pas moins impressionné que la jeune fille. Il lança néanmoins aussitôt un second jet de feu bleu, que le dragon dévora sans difficulté avant de se précipiter vers le Bōsha. Celui-ci frappa le sol de son bâton. Un mur de feu s'éleva entre la bête et lui, mais fut immédiatement balayé par l'élan du dragon. Le Bōsha ne put que s'enfuir.

Se réfugiant un peu à l'écart, il demanda, haletant :

-Hyōrinmaru veut dire "cercle de glace". Cela signifie-t-il que votre zanpakutō est de type glace ?

-En effet, confirma sobrement son opposant.

Un sourire rusé apparut sur les lèvres du Bōsha.

-Très intéressant.

-En quoi ? demanda le shinigami d'un ton méfiant.

Andō ne répondit pas à sa question. Frappant le sol de son bâton, il récita hâtivement :

-Esprits du feu, créez un embrasement plus froid que la mort et plus vorace que la mer ! Rassasiez votre appétit insatiable !

Tandis que le shinigami lançait de nouveau son sabre à l'attaque, Andō éleva son bâton vers les cieux et termina l'invocation :

-Feu bleu !

Un dragon de feu aux reflets azurés jaillit de la pointe du bâton. S'élançant avec vigueur, il se jeta sur le dragon de glace et le dévora en quelques instants.

-Hyōrinmaru ! s'écria le petit capitaine avec angoisse.

Andō pointa son bâton sur lui, et le dragon de feu se jeta sur le jeune shinigami qui repoussa l'attaque à grand-peine.

-C'est impossible, fit le capitaine avec incrédulité. Ta puissance spirituelle est bien inférieure à la mienne. Comment as-tu réussi à détruire mon shikai ?...

-Mon cher enfant, répondit Andō d'un ton pontifiant, vous devriez apprendre à connaître vos adversaires. Le pouvoir des Bōsha réside dans la maîtrise des éléments. Votre zanpakutō vous permet de manipuler la glace, mais quelque soit votre contrôle de cet élément, le mien est supérieur par définition. Il ne peut être outrepassé que par celui d'un Bōsha dont l'élément dominant est la glace, comme mon camarade Tomita.

Avançant vers le jeune garçon, le Bōsha jeta avec condescendance :

-Et maintenant, capitaine, comment escomptez-vous vous défendre ?

Mais le shinigami ne recula pas face à la menace. Il regarda son adversaire dans les yeux, saisit son sabre à deux mains et articula :

-Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.


	25. Résolu à tuer

**Résolu à tuer**

Un peu à l'écart des autres combattants se trouvait un shinigami brun et moustachu qui arborait une paire de lunettes de soleil. Celui-ci employait en alternance du kidō et des attaques au sabre contre son adversaire, un grand blond à la silhouette souple. Hinata eut tout d'abord l'impression que le shinigami hésitait sur la stratégie à suivre, avant de se rendre compte que le caractère aléatoire de ses attaques permettait d'égarer son adversaire. Ce dernier avait commencé par observer avec un sourire froid ce qu'il prenait pour une inutile démonstration de virtuosité de la part du shinigami, mais son sourire s'était figé en un rictus crispé à mesure qu'il réalisait que son opposant était en train de prendre progressivement le dessus.

Alors que le shinigami bondissait vers son adversaire pour une ultime attaque au sabre, le Bōsha jeta un sort de flèches ardentes dans un effort qu'Hinata jugea désespéré. La jeune fille changea aussitôt d'avis en constatant que le Bōsha mettait à profit l'immobilisation temporaire de son opposant, non pour une immédiate contre-attaque, mais pour planter son bâton dans le sol et réciter le début d'une invocation :

-Esprits de l'air, construisez six murs invisibles ! Entre ces pans, figez votre course incessante !

Alors que le shinigami commençait à peine à recouvrer l'usage de ses yeux, son adversaire leva son bâton dans sa direction, et commença à dessiner un carré autour de lui.

Un ébranlement secoua le sol, arrêtant net le mouvement du Bōsha.

Les yeux d'Hinata se tournèrent vers les deux adversaires qui s'affrontaient à quelque distance de là. Ils offraient un saisissant contraste. L'un était un formidable loup qui portait l'uniforme des capitaines de shinigamis, l'autre un jeune homme à l'air plutôt quelconque, avec une mine maussade et une chevelure en désordre.

Pourtant, selon toute apparence, c'était le gringalet qui était à l'origine de la secousse qui venait d'ébranler la terre jusque dans ses fondations.

Le capitaine se lança à l'attaque, le sabre levé. Son adversaire inclina son bâton vers le sol. Un puissant torrent de lave s'écoula de la pointe, faisant perdre pied au shinigami et l'entraînant dans le courant. Se stabilisant à grand-peine, le capitaine rassembla son énergie spirituelle et commença à repousser les flots de lave, remontant progressivement vers son adversaire.

Celui-ci, qui contemplait la scène d'un œil bovin, finit par réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il éleva son bâton en l'air pour envoyer un déluge de bombes volcaniques sur son opposant. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, bien qu'il soit atteint en plusieurs endroits, et que l'odeur de poil brûlé devienne proprement insupportable. Il continuait à remonter le torrent de lave, progressant petit à petit vers son adversaire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, le jeune homme frappa le sol de son bâton juste devant lui. Un immense rift déchira le sol en deux, engloutissant le shinigami dans ses profondeurs.

-Capitaine ! cria le moustachu avec horreur.

Seul le grondement de la roche en fusion lui répondit. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Hinata vit pourtant une patte se poser sur le rebord du précipice. Puis une deuxième. Péniblement, le gigantesque loup se hissa sur le sol. Il portait de multiples brûlures et de mauvaises blessures, mais son énergie et sa détermination semblaient intactes. Le shinigami moustachu se précipita auprès de son capitaine, encore allongé sur le sol où il reprenait quelques forces après sa dure remontée.

-Capitaine Komamura, s'écria son subordonné, comment allez-vous ?

Son supérieur, qui était en train de se relever avec difficulté, darda un regard sévère sur le shinigami.

-Tetsuzaemon ! Concentre-toi sur ton propre adversaire.

Le rappel à l'ordre, quoiqu'un peu sec, n'était pas inutile. En effet le Bōsha blond, profitant de l'inattention de son opposant, s'apprêtait à renouveler son attaque précédente. Il finissait de déclamer l'invocation quand le shinigami reporta son attention vers lui. Le Bōsha levait son bâton et commençait à tracer un cadre autour de son adversaire, lorsque celui-ci jeta à la hâte :

-Première technique de destruction : poussée !

Bien que la puissance du sort soit faible, il suffit à atteindre son but. Le Bōsha ne put terminer son geste. Sans lui laisser de répit, son adversaire bondit sur lui le sabre en avant, afin de le frapper.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Komamura avait fini de se redresser et faisait à nouveau face à son adversaire. Le jeune homme n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis l'autre côté du rift, son bâton pendant mollement au bout de son bras.

-Tu n'es pas un combattant, remarqua Komamura, alors que fais-tu sur un champ de bataille ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le garçon d'une voix traînante.

-Tu as eu amplement l'occasion de te débarrasser de moi pendant que je remontais à la surface et tu ne l'as pas fait. Un vrai combattant n'aurait pas manqué cette opportunité.

-Dis-donc, le toutou, s'excita le Bōsha devenu soudain agressif, je peux encore te mettre une raclée quand je veux ! Alors fais gaffe à pas m'énerver et viens pas raconter des histoires comme quoi j'aurais pas envie de me battre !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que tu ne désirais pas vraiment te battre. C'est toi, constata calmement le capitaine.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri inarticulé et pointa son bâton dans la direction du shinigami. Ce dernier leva son sabre pour parer l'attaque, mais celle-ci ne vint pas de là où il l'attendait.

Une conflagration éclata sous ses pieds et une fontaine de lave jaillit du sol, faisant voler le capitaine dans les airs. La puissance du jet de lave fut suffisante pour envoyer le shinigami à une vingtaine de pas de son point de départ. A peine fut-il retombé lourdement sur le sol que le jeune Bōsha pointait à nouveau son bâton sur son adversaire, envoyant une volée de bombes volcaniques.

-Je suis au service d'Akimoto-sama, beugla ce dernier à l'attention du shinigami. Il m'a pris sous sa protection, il m'a donné une place dans sa compagnie. Il m'a donné une raison de vivre ! Il n'y a rien au monde que je désire plus que de servir Akimoto-sama !

Se redressant péniblement, le capitaine Komamura regarda le jeune garçon avec tristesse et déclara :

-J'espérais ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité, surtout face à quelqu'un qui n'est même pas un vrai combattant, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Le shinigami pointa son sabre vers son adversaire. La terre se mit à trembler sous l'effet de sa pression spirituelle tandis qu'il disait :

-Bankai. Kokujō Tengen Myoō !


	26. Les limites du pouvoir

**Les limites du pouvoir**

Deux femmes s'affrontaient non loin de là. La Bōsha était la dénommé Hori, qu'Hinata reconnut sans peine bien qu'elle ait changé la teinture rouge de ses cheveux contre de ses cheveux contre un brun violacé. La shinigami qui lui faisait face était une grande et robuste femme à la chevelure blond vénitien. Cette dernière semblait s'en sortir mieux que ses camarades. Elle avait libéré son zanpakutō qui s'était dispersé en un nuage de cendres, qui lui permettait d'attaquer tout en se tenant à distance de son adversaire.

Celle-ci répondait par des invocations; curieusement, elle n'employait pas son bâton. Hinata se demanda si c'était parce que les attaques de ce dernier étaient trop faibles. Comme le niveau d'énergie spirituelle de la Bōsha était bien inférieur à celui de ses camarades, l'hypothèse se tenait.

C'était au capitaine que Yoruichi avait appelé Byakuya qu'avait échu la tâche d'affronter Akimoto. Les deux adversaires avaient commencé par un échange de sorts si rapide qu'il était impossible de démêler lequel avait l'avantage, d'autant plus que cela ne se reflétait pas sur leurs physionomies. Le Bōsha conservait l'expression amène qui lui était habituelle, tandis que son adversaire demeurait imperturbablement froid. Le shinigami maniait le kidō avec une rare virtuosité, mais Akimoto avait pour lui l'avantage de la puissance et, pas plus que son adversaire, il ne se laissait déconcentrer un instant.

Afin de répondre à une série d'attaques à base de feu, Akimoto venait de convoquer les esprits de l'eau. Un nuage de gouttelettes monta du sol et vint se placer entre le Bōsha et son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait lancé un boulet rouge que la mince barrière affaiblit sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Le projectile explosa en touchant sa cible. Akimoto vacilla, mais réussit à tenir debout au prix d'un immense effort. Rassemblant son énergie spirituelle, il lança :

-Esprits de l'eau, formez une vague de vos flots impétueux !

Les gouttes d'eau s'érigèrent en un mur en forme de vague, qui arrêta le sort de flammes bleues de l'anéantissement lancé par le shinigami. Celui-ci s'apprêta à lancer un sort plus puissant. (Il s'agissait des flammes de bannissement pour autant qu'Hinata pouvait en juger, mais tout allait trop vite pour qu'elle en soit sûre.) Le capitaine n'eut même pas le temps de terminer son invocation qu'Akimoto s'écriait déjà :

-Esprits de l'eau, libérez-vous en une course sauvage ! Emportez tout au creux de vos flots ravageurs !

L'immense mur s'écroula littéralement sur le shinigami. La puissance de la vague était telle qu'il ne put garder pied et se laissa emporter, luttant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Akimoto ne laissa pas aux flots le temps de se tarir avant de lancer son attaque suivante. Tendant la main dans la direction de son opposant, il lança avec détermination :

-Esprits de l'eau, enroulez-vous en un flot destructeur ! Engloutissez mon ennemi dans les profondeurs de vos entrailles ! Broyez-le et réduisez-le à néant !

Sous le regard stupéfait du shinigami, l'eau commença à refluer avant de remonter à l'assaut, dessinant un cercle tourbillonnant autour de ses pieds, qui s'éleva rapidement jusqu'à former une sorte de cyclone liquide. Le capitaine, prenant aussitôt la mesure du danger qui l'entourait, vola vers le haut pour échapper au maelström. Mais la progression de ce dernier était plus rapide que la sienne. Pour Hinata qui avait encore en mémoire l'agression de Tatsuya sur Ryūken, la scène avait un air de déjà vu assez terrifiant.

Sur un geste d'Akimoto, les parois du tourbillon se resserrèrent brusquement, emprisonnant le shinigami. Le tourbillon se tordit violemment sur lui-même, comme pour mieux broyer sa victime, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hinata.

Un nuage rose surgit soudain hors du maelström. A la grande surprise de la jeune fille, le capitaine jaillit hors du nuage, apparemment indemne. Hinata constata qu'il avait entre-temps dégainé son sabre, ou plutôt le manche car la lame semblait avoir disparu.

Le nuage rose fonça droit sur Akimoto, qui releva à la hâte son mur d'eau. Cependant la nuée contourna l'obstacle pour prendre le Bōsha à revers. Le mur d'eau se délita et s'effondra avec un bruit sourd de cascade tandis qu'Akimoto protégeait ses arrières d'un sort de bouclier. Voyant que le nuage repartait à l'assaut, le Bōsha, utilisant son bâton pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, frappa le sol. Un nuage de particules brillantes s'éleva hors de la terre, ralentissant le mouvement du nuage rose. Akimoto éleva la main, paume verticale, et les particules se compactèrent en un mur protecteur. Son adversaire tenta de faire contourner la barrière par son nuage, mais le Bōsha la déplaçait avec une vivacité égale à celle de son opposant.

-Votre zanpakutō a changé de forme, ce qui signifie que vous l'avez libéré, observa Akimoto avec son inaltérable sourire. La lame en a disparu au moment où votre nouvelle arme a fait son apparition. Puis-je en déduire que la première est à l'origine de la deuxième?

-Senbonzakura, prononça le capitaine impassible. Un zanpakutō dont la lame se disperse en des milliers d'éclats.

-Acier contre silice... fit le Bōsha d'un ton satisfait. Il semble que j'aie plus qu'une chance de l'emporter.

Il avança le bras et inclina la paume sur le côté. Le mur de silice prit aussitôt la forme d'une gigantesque lame aux reflets scintillants. De la pointe de son bâton, Akimoto déplaça cette dernière, attaquant sans relâche le shinigami retranché derrière son nuage d'acier vrombissant. La lame réussit à inciser la protection, et le capitaine ne dut son salut qu'à l'extrême rapidité de sa fuite.

Lorsque le shinigami lâcha le manche de son sabre, Akimoto poussa une exclamation de satisfaction. Mais son contentement s'effaça lorsqu'il vit le sol engloutir le manche, tandis que son adversaire articulait de sa voix impersonnelle:

-Bankai. Senbonzakura kageyoshi.

Akimoto crut un instant que le passage au niveau supérieur de libération n'avait pas modifié les capacités du zanpakutō de son adversaire. Mais il déchanta vite. Le shinigami pouvait à présent diriger le nuage de lames avec ses mains, ce qui conférait à ses attaques une vitesse démultipliée. Après être demeuré un moment sur la défensive, sous le bombardement incessant des feuilles d'acier, Akimoto finit par lancer à l'adresse de ses troupes:

-Retraite! Retraite immédiate!


	27. L'obscurité en mouvement

**L'obscurité en mouvement**

Sur l'injonction de leur chef, les Bōsha se replièrent en bon ordre vers la forêt voisine où ils s'engouffrèrent. Le premier moment de surprise passé, les shinigamis leur emboîtèrent le pas, les uns après les autres. Uryū se tourna vers Yoruichi.

-Que faisons-nous, Yoruichi-san ?

-Nous les suivons, décida le chat. Tâchons de rester dans les parages au cas où on aurait besoin de notre aide.

Mené par Yoruichi, le petit groupe d'humain se jeta dans la forêt à la poursuite des combattants.

La forêt était suffisamment dense pour empêcher les shinigamis d'utiliser le shunpo : arbres et buissons constituaient autant d'obstacles dans leur chasse. Les Bōsha semblaient se déplacer avec plus de facilité, sans parvenir pour autant à semer tout à fait leurs poursuivants. Quant à Hinata et ses compagnons, ils réussissaient tout juste à maintenir l'écart avec les shinigamis.

Tout en faisant un détour pour éviter un rocher, Uryū observa :

-La retraite des Bōsha était trop ordonnée pour être improvisée. Avez-vous remarqué qu'Akimoto n'a même pas eu besoin de préciser à ses hommes dans quelle direction se replier ?

-Nous savions déjà qu'Akimoto était intelligent, commenta Yoruichi. Kisuke avait raison de penser qu'il prendrait le temps de reconnaître le terrain avant d'attaquer. Il avait même prévu une solution de repli.

Uryū répondit par une sorte de grognement dubitatif. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil sur son compagnon et lui trouva l'air préoccupé. Yoruichi ralentit sa foulée pour se rapprocher du Quincy.

-Y a-t-il un problème, Ishida-san ?

-Eh bien, répondit Uryū en remontant machinalement ses lunettes, je me demandais si cette retraite ne faisait pas partie du plan d'Akimoto.

-C'est absurde, jugea Yoruichi. Après avoir passé des années à recruter et entraîner une armée, avoir ouvert un kimon – processus qui a pris un mois entier à lui seul, réussi à pénétrer dans la Soul Society et même à tenir tête aux shinigamis, pourquoi Akimoto déciderait-il de battre en retraite ?

-C'est justement parce qu'Akimoto n'est pas du genre à reculer à la première difficulté que je me pose la question. Les Bōsha pouvaient encore combattre, la plupart n'avaient pas donné la pleine mesure de leur puissance…

-Mais pourquoi se réfugier dans cette forêt ? Espèrent-ils y semer leurs poursuivants ?

Hinata eut une soudaine intuition, ou peut-être la nature environnante lui souffla-t-elle la réponse.

-La forêt est le domaine des Bōsha. Ici, leurs pouvoirs sont amplifiés. Ils ont fait mine de fuir pour attirer les shinigamis sur leur propre terrain !

Uryū approuva d'un signe de tête. Yoruichi digéra l'information en silence.

-Mais pourquoi les shinigamis ont-il suivi les Bōsha dans la forêt ? soupira Orihime.

-Ils ignoraient peut-être cette capacité des Bōsha, avança Hinata.

-Ou plus vraisemblablement ils l'ont oubliée, maugréa Yoruichi. Mais même si les shinigamis y avaient pensé, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les Bōsha ont pénétré sans autorisation dans la Soul Society, ont attaqué et incendié un village du rukongai, massacré la troupe venue au secours des villageois puis les renforts envoyés par le capitaine en chef. Les shinigamis ne pouvaient pas juste les faire fuir, ils devaient s'assurer qu'ils ne représentaient plus un danger pour la Soul Society.

-Encore une fois, Akimoto a bien manœuvré, constata calmement Uryū. Il a obligé les shinigamis à faire exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le changement de milieu et l'augmentation de puissance qui en résulte seront insuffisants pour donner l'avantage aux Bōsha, conclut Yoruichi d'un ton sinistre.

Les Bōsha s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, toujours poursuivis par les shinigamis, puis par Yoruichi et ses compagnons humains. Il sembla à Hinata qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Peut-être la première hypothèse de Yoruichi était-elle la bonne, peut-être les Bōsha ne cherchaient-ils qu'à les semer…

La voix d'Akimoto résonna soudain, claire et sèche, à travers le sous-bois.

-Hori-kun, maintenant !

Hinata eut l'impression que le monde s'assombrissait brusquement, avant de se rendre compte que lumière et obscurité s'étaient en fait inversées, comme sur le négatif d'une photographie. Une douce lueur baignait le pied des arbres, tandis que la nuit avait tout englouti autour d'eux et que le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était devenu noir d'encre.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hinata commença à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Promenant son regard autour d'elle, la jeune fille réalisa que ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de ses compagnons. A l'exception de Yoruichi, ils ouvraient grands les yeux et leur regard était vide, comme aveugle.

Hinata pouvait y voir dans le noir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Elle n'avait jamais considéré cette aptitude comme remarquable : presque tout sa famille – sa mère, sa grand-mère, son frère – avait la même. Pour la première fois, elle prit conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une capacité sortant de l'ordinaire, et qu'elle était vraisemblablement liée à ses pouvoirs de Bōsha.

Aussitôt, nombre d'interrogations - pourquoi les Bōsha s'étaient-ils réfugiés dans la forêt, pourquoi Hori n'avait pas fait usage de son bâton lors du précédent combat, pourquoi Akimoto avait-il engagé une Bōsha dont le niveau était si clairement inférieur à celui de ses camarades – trouvèrent instantanément leur réponse, et Hinata saisit l'ensemble du plan d'Akimoto.

-L'élément que Hori maîtrise est la lumière, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Son bâton a le pouvoir de changer la lumière en obscurité. Akimoto était obligé d'attirer les shinigamis dans les bois parce que c'est le seul endroit où le pouvoir d'Hori était assez puissant pour couvrir l'ensemble du champ de bataille.

-A présent qu'ils sont dans le noir, les shinigamis ne peuvent plus se déplacer, ragea Yoruichi. Leurs mouvements étaient déjà bien ralentis par cette fichue forêt quand il faisait jour, mais maintenant ils sont complètement piégés.

-Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leur pouvoir pour faire de la lumière ? demanda timidement Orihime.

-Ça ne ferait qu'empirer leur situation, répliqua Uryū. Apparemment, le pouvoir d'Hori est de convertir toute lumière en obscurité et vice-versa. Toute tentative des shinigamis pour s'éclairer ne ferait que les plonger un peu plus dans le noir.

-Et comme les Bōsha peuvent y voir dans l'obscurité, contrairement aux shinigamis, ces derniers sont totalement à leur merci, ajouta Hinata tristement.

Elle pouvait apercevoir entre les troncs des sortes d'explosions d'obscurité. Le sous-bois retentissait maintenant de craquements, de détonations et de cris. La jeune fille se tourna vers Yoruichi avec un regard implorant.

-Yoruichi-san, je sais que la règle ici est de ne pas interférer dans les combats des autres, mais ne pourrait-on pas aller les aider ?

-Deux paires d'yeux pour dix shinigamis, ce n'est pas assez, observa le chat doucement. Ne t'en fais pas. Même privés de leur vue, les shinigamis disposent encore pour repérer l'ennemi de leurs autres sens ainsi que de la capacité de percevoir l'énergie spirituelle.

-Vérifions quand même qu'aucun n'est en difficulté, décida Uryū.

Hinata soupçonnait que le jeune garçon n'avait fait cette proposition que pour la rassurer, mais elle lui en fut néanmoins reconnaissante. Avec ses compagnons, elle commença à scruter les alentours à la recherche des énergies spirituelles des combattants.

-Je sens la présence spirituelle de Byakuya mais pas celle d'Akimoto, déclara brusquement Yoruichi. Ishida-san ?

-Akimoto semble avoir quitté le périmètre, confirma le Quincy.

-Il aurait abandonné ses hommes en plein combat ?

-Ce qui m'étonne davantage, c'est que je ne sens ni la présence de Tatsuya, ni celle de Mizuno, ni celle de Saitō. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'ils étaient en embuscade quelque part dans ce bois. Logiquement, une fois l'ennemi pris au piège, Akimoto aurait dû donner ses dernières réserves. A moins que…

-A moins que ?

-A moins que le véritable combat ne se déroule pas ici. Tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion !


	28. Retrouver Akimoto

**Retrouver Akimoto**

-Si ces combats n'étaient qu'une diversion, demanda Yoruichi, alors quel peut être le but d'Akimoto ?...

Avant qu'Uryū n'ait le temps de parler, le chat avait trouvé la réponse.

-Le seireitei !... Akimoto va s'attaquer au seireitei. Nous devons retourner sur nos pas immédiatement.

-Mais comment ? demanda Orihime.

Yoruichi secoua la tête d'un air mécontent. Elle avait oublié que trois sur quatre de ses compagnons ne pouvaient se déplacer dans l'obscurité.

-Inoue-san, décida-t-elle, prends-moi dans tes bras et je te guiderai. Mihara-san, je te confie Ishida et Sadō.

-C'est d'accord, acquiesça Hinata.

A tâtons, les deux garçons posèrent une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'enfonça résolument dans les bois, attentive à signaler à Uryū et Sadō tout obstacle pouvant heurter leurs pieds ou leur figure, ralentissant légèrement lorsque les garçons n'arrivaient plus à suivre ou que l'un d'entre eux perdait le contact. Derrière eux, Orihime avançait à l'aveugle en suivant les instructions de Yoruichi. Ils progressaient avec une lenteur qui désespérait Hinata, consciente qu'Akimoto creusait l'écart avec eux. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement.

Au terme d'un trajet interminable, le petit groupe atteignit enfin l'orée du bois et retrouva avec soulagement la lumière du jour. Yoruichi sauta des bras d'Orihime, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille et le géant brun.

-Inoue-san, Sadō-san, je vais prendre les devants avec Ishida et Mihara. Comme vous ne maîtrisez ni le shunpo ni le hirenkyaku, vous nous rejoindrez plus tard.

Hinata vit bien, à l'expression d'Orihime, que celle-ci était déçue de ne pouvoir partir avec eux. Mais sa camarade en prit bravement son parti et acquiesça avec une bonne humeur un peu forcée, imitée par Sadō.

Malgré l'intense entraînement que lui avait fait subir Urahara, Hinata eut le plus grand mal à suivre Yoruichi et Uryū. La jeune fille avait entendu le marchand dire que Yoruichi était réputée imbattable à la course, et Hinata comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Quant à Ishida, il avait parfois exprimé l'opinion que le hirenkyaku des Quincys était supérieur au shunpo des shinigamis, et la jeune fille se trouvait à présent tout à fait disposée à le croire. Lui et Yoruichi rivalisaient de vitesse dans cette course folle qui les ramenait vers le cœur de la Soul Society.

Le trio se retrouva bientôt devant les hautes murailles séparant le seireitei du rukongai. Tandis qu'Hinata, haletante, tentait de reprendre son souffle, assistée par Uryū, Yoruichi se dirigea vers le portail qui barrait l'entrée du seireitei. Celui-ci était gardé par un géant à l'air débonnaire, dont l'uniforme comportait quelques dérogations au traditionnel shihakushō : il n'avait qu'une manche et son propriétaire arborait un bonnet cylindrique.

-Salut, Jidanbō, salua Yoruichi avec familiarité.

Le géant s'inclina vers le minuscule félin.

-Bonjour, Yoruichi-san. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Tu as entendu parler des intrus qui se sont introduits dans la Soul Society et qui ont brûlé un village du secteur 36 ?

Jidanbō hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-Eh bien, certains d'entre eux vont tenter de pénétrer dans le seireitei, à moins qu'ils ne l'aient déjà fait…

-Depuis que le seireitei a été placé en état d'alerte, seuls des shinigamis sont entrés ou sortis du seireitei, affirma Jidanbō. Les quatre gardiens ont reçu des instructions très strictes à ce sujet.

Yoruichi eut un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

-Alors nous sommes arrivés à temps. Jidanbō, nous ignorons combien d'entre eux vont essayer de s'introduire dans le seireitei, mais nous connaissons le nom et l'apparence d'au moins quatre d'entre eux. Nous allons transmettre leur signalement aux équipes chargées de la sécurité intérieure du seireitei, cependant comme la porte de l'ouest est la plus proche de leur point d'origine, il est bon que tu aies leur description dès maintenant.

-Leur chef s'appelle Akimoto Sadao, il est petit mais musclé, il a des cheveux gris acier coupés en brosse et des yeux bleu clair, détailla Uryū.

-Le plus dangereux se nomme Kimura Tatsuya, poursuivit Yoruichi. Il ressemble beaucoup à Ishida, juste un peu plus petit et les cheveux plus clairs.

Si Uryū n'appréciait pas la comparaison, il n'en montra rien.

-Il y a aussi un certain Mizuno Atsuji, continua le garçon. Un homme à la chevelure rousse, épaisse et bouclée, qui porte des petites lunettes rondes. Le dernier s'appelle Saitō Shinpei et se distingue par…

-Excusez-moi, intervint timidement Hinata, mais comment pouvons-nous être surs qu'Akimoto et les autres se présenteront sous leur véritable forme ? Après tout, ils sont ici sous forme d'âmes, et une des particularités des Bōsha, c'est de pouvoir modeler leur âme à volonté…

Uryū regarda la jeune fille d'un air consterné. Yoruichi se mit à cracher, ce qui devait être l'équivalent félin d'une bordée de jurons.

-Bon sang, jeta-t-elle, Mihara a raison: nous n'avons aucun moyen de les reconnaître!

-Mais si des âmes errantes tentaient de s'infiltrer dans le seireitei, nous les repérerions immédiatement à leur énergie spirituelle, objecta un Jidanbō perplexe et légèrement vexé.

-L'énergie spirituelle des Bōsha est très proche de celle des shinigamis, expliqua Uryū. Il suffirait à Akimoto et à ses hommes de prendre l'apparence d'un véritable shinigami, de revêtir un shihakushō, et ils pourraient s'introduire dans le seireitei sans difficulté. Seuls des proches des shinigamis dont ils auraient emprunté l'apparence pourraient se rendre compte de la supercherie.

-Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà à l'intérieur du seireitei ! pesta Yoruichi exaspérée. Les y retrouver sera comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Akimoto nous a bien eus.

-Le bâton ! s'exclama soudain Hinata.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille, qui développa son idée.

-Les Bōsha peuvent combattre sans leur bâton, nous l'avons vu, mais ils y perdent la majeure partie de leur pouvoir. Il serait logique de penser qu'Akimoto et les autres ont emporté le leur à l'intérieur du seireitei. Et comme ils n'ont aucun moyen de le dissimuler, nous avons peut-être là une chance de les repérer.

Yoruichi se retourna vers Jidanbō.

-Est-ce que l'un des shinigamis qui sont passés par cette porte était muni d'un bâton ?

Le géant secoua négativement la tête.

-Absolument aucun, Yoruichi-san.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'aucun Bōsha n'est entré par la porte de l'ouest, mais non qu'aucun n'a pénétré dans le seireitei, soupira le chat. Merci, Jidanbō. Continue à ouvrir l'œil, et donne l'alarme si tu vois quelque chose d'anormal. Nous allons nous rendre à la neuvième division pour leur transmettre les informations en notre possession et déclencher les recherches. Il faudra sans doute demander aux autres divisions d'y participer…

Alors que Yoruichi et ses compagnons humains franchissaient la porte et s'apprêtaient à franchir le glacis qui séparait les murailles du seireitei, Jidanbō les arrêta :

-Yoruichi-san, mainenant que j'y réfléchis, il y a un shinigami qui est passé par ici tout à l'heure, et je me rappelle qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec son zanpakutō. Il était anormalement long, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne l'ai pas examiné de près, alors je ne saurais pas vous dire s'il s'agissait bien d'un zanpakutō ou plutôt d'un bâton…

-Akimoto ? demanda Uryū à Yoruichi.

-Vu l'horaire d'arrivée, ça ne peut être que lui, acquiesça le chat. L'unique question qui nous reste à résoudre, c'est s'il est seul dans le seireitei ou si ses camarades l'ont déjà rejoint.

* * *

**_En rédigeant ce chapitre, je me suis sentie navrée pour Chad et Orihime, venus pour combattre et qui sont finalement restés spectateurs. Mais, de même qu'Urahara ne pouvait pas ne pas les inviter, Yoruichi ne pouvait pas les emmener avec elle…_**


	29. Rencontre au sommet

**Rencontre au sommet**

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division avait un peu l'air d'un voyou avec son tatouage, ses cicatrices et sa tenue non réglementaire, mais il remplissait ses responsabilités avec le plus grand sérieux. Lorsque Yoruichi lui eut dépeint la situation, il posa quelques questions et alla aussitôt après donner des instructions à ses hommes. Ceux-ci se déployèrent sans tarder, à l'exception d'un officier qui prit son supérieur à part pour lui parler. Hinata vit le jeune homme s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de la conversation, puis s'en revenir auprès de Yoruichi et de ses compagnons.

-Le lieutenant a assisté au retour des trois rescapés de la première attaque des Bōsha, déclara-t-il sans préambule. Selon lui, ces hommes avaient un comportement étrange. Ils étaient si grièvement blessés qu'ils devaient s'appuyer sur des béquilles pour marcher, et malgré cela ils ont refusé d'aller à la quatrième division, exigeant de faire leur rapport sans délai.

-Rien d'anormal au vu des circonstances, estima le chat.

-Sauf qu'ils ont insisté pour faire leur rapport directement au capitaine en chef, au rebours de toutes les procédures réglementaires, précisa le lieutenant.

Yoruichi réagit avec vivacité.

-Nous devons nous rendre sur le champ à la première division.

-Rassurez-vous, Yoruichi-san, l'apaisa Hisagi, les trois individus n'ont pas été mis en présence du capitaine en chef. Leurs supérieurs les ont interrogés, et ce sont eux qui ont transmis le compte-rendu à la première division.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, rétorqua le chat. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ce que cela veut dire ? Si ces trois hommes sont bien les Bōsha que nous recherchons, alors leur but ultime doit être de faire disparaître le capitaine en chef !

-Les Bōsha ne sont que trois – quatre, si Akimoto les a rejoints. Même s'ils parviennent jusqu'au capitaine en chef, comment peuvent-ils espérer le vaincre ? demanda Hisagi un peu heurté.

-A part Soi Fon, est-ce que quelqu'un a pris la peine de lire les rapports qu'Urahara et moi avons envoyés ? s'agaça Yoruichi. Nous ignorons l'étendue des pouvoirs de Mizuno et Saitō, mais Akimoto a le niveau d'un capitaine, et Kimura est un demi-Quincy.

Hisagi jeta un regard curieux vers Uryū, qui conserva un visage impassible. Lui et son père étant les derniers représentants de leur race, il était facile de déduire qu'il était lié à cet hybride de Bōsha et de Quincy. Le vice-capitaine dut deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, car il s'abstint de poser des questions.

Yoruichi se tourna vers Uryū et Hinata, et lança :

-Allons à la première division, vite !

-Je vous accompagne, déclara le vice-capitaine avec empressement.

Il semblait avoir pris très à cœur le blâme de Yoruichi, et paraissait désireux de se rattraper.

Le petit groupe quitta en courant les quartiers de la neuvième division et s'élança, qui en shunpo, qui en hirenkyaku, à travers les ruelles du seireitei.

-Passons par les toits, cria Yoruichi, nous irons plus vite.

Uryū et Hisagi obtempérèrent. Hinata les suivit, avec un peu de réticence. Même si elle s'en savait capable, elle avait encore du mal avec l'idée de sauter d'un toit à un autre. Bondissant de bâtiment en bâtiment, la jeune fille et ses compagnons se rapprochèrent de la colline plate qui constituait le cœur du seireitei. Yoruichi les dirigea vers le vaste bâtiment qui bordait la hauteur.

Le chat obliqua soudain vers la droite.

-Que faites-vous ? s'étonna Hisagi. La première division se trouve tout droit.

-Nous allons prendre un raccourci, jeta le félin. Faites-moi confiance.

Se glissant entre deux bâtiments, Yoruichi et ses compagnons bondirent de rocher en rocher, de terrasse en terrasse, avant d'atterrir sur une vaste passerelle couverte. A l'extrémité du passage se dressait une lourde porte dont les battants s'ornaient d'un cartouche en forme de losange portant le chiffre un. Les battants étaient entrouverts et deux hommes gisaient à leur pied.

-Akimoto nous a précédés, constata calmement Uryū.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, Hinata et ses compagnons découvrirent les couloirs jonchés de shinigamis inanimés. Apparemment, Akimoto et ses hommes avaient renoncé à infiltrer la division sous un déguisement, et employé la manière forte. Les murs éventrés, les traces de brûlé témoignaient de la violence de l'affrontement.

-On se bat encore à l'étage, constata Hisagi.

-Ça se passe près du bureau du capitaine en chef, précisa Yoruichi après vérification. Dépêchons-nous !

Après avoir gravi un escalier, ils atteignirent un vaste palier au bout duquel s'ouvrait une haute porte. La présence au sol de plusieurs gardes attestait que le lieu avait été férocement défendu. Le seul shinigami encore debout était un homme entre deux âges, aux cheveux argentés et à la fine moustache noire. Il devait faire face à deux Bōsha en même temps. Hinata reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes : c'étaient le petit rouquin à lunettes que la libraire avait appelé Mizuno, et le grand brun aux nez fort et aux épais sourcils qu'elle avait désigné sous le nom de Saitō.

Le shinigami se trouvait aux prises avec le second, lorsque le premier attaqua par surprise, dissimulé derrière une sorte d'écran qui le rendait invisible à son opposant. D'un pas de shunpo, Hisagi alla se ranger aux côtés de son camarade.

-Huitième technique d'immobilisation : répulsion !

L'attaque du Bōsha rebondit sur le bouclier avant de se disperser, ajoutant aux dégâts alentour.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, vice-capitaine Sasakibe, déclara Hisagi en dégainant son sabre.

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, vice-capitaine Hisagi, protesta le shinigami pourtant mal en point. Allez plutôt porter secours au capitaine en chef, il est seul face à deux hommes.

-Nous nous en chargeons, lança Yoruichi avant de disparaître par la porte entrouverte. Contentez-vous de tenir ces deux-là à distance !

Profitant de ce que les shinigamis retenaient les deux Bōsha, Uryū et Hinata se glissèrent à leur tour par la porte. Ils entrèrent dans un vaste bureau en terrasse, qui s'ouvrait sur une vue panoramique du seireitei. Sur leur droite se dressait une table qui paraissait minuscule dans l'immensité de la pièce. Près d'elle se tenait un sévère vieillard en tenue de capitaine, fièrement appuyé sur un bâton de bois. Hinata remarqua que la manche gauche de son haori flottait, comme vide. Son énergie spirituelle remplissait la pièce, mais ne semblait pas affecter les deux Bōsha qui lui faisaient face, Akimoto et Tatsuya.

-Nous nous rencontrons enfin, capitaine en chef Yamamoto, déclara le premier d'un ton courtois, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Le vieillard darda un regard glacial sur son vis-à-vis.

-Epargnez-moi vos politesses, Bōsha. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait ici. Mais votre périple dans la Soul Society s'arrête là. Je vous ferai payer cher votre insolence.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage d'Akimoto, remplacé par une expression désapprobatrice.

-Ah, je reconnais bien là l'arrogance des shinigamis, commenta-t-il de sa voix chaleureuse. Défaut que vous possédez au plus haut point, capitaine en chef. Il est temps que quelqu'un vous ramène à une plus juste appréciation de votre propre valeur, et il semble que cette tâche m'incombe.

Une expression sardonique passa sur le visage de Yamamoto.

-Jeune freluquet ! Pensez-vous qu'au cours de mes mille ans d'existence, personne n'ai jamais tenté de me défier ? Ceux qui l'ont osé ont tous été anéantis, comme vous ne tarderez pas à l'être, vous et vos semblables !

Hinata frémit. Dans les paroles du shinigami, elle avait cru entendre la condamnation de sa propre race. Elle fit un pas en avant et s'apprêta à protester lorsqu'Uryū la retint.

-Des rumeurs circulent entre les mondes, poursuivit Akimoto imperturbable. Selon l'une d'entre elles, vous auriez été défait par le dernier adversaire que vous avez affronté, et vous y auriez même laissé un bras. Il semble que vos pouvoirs ne soient plus ce qu'ils ont été, capitaine en chef.

-Vous ne savez absolument _rien_ de mes pouvoirs, grinça Yamamoto en saisissant son bâton.

-Vous croyez connaître les miens ? demanda Akimoto en affermissant sa prise sur le sien.

La scène suivante ne dura qu'un instant, pourtant Hinata put en percevoir chaque détail comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti. Tandis que le bâton du capitaine en chef se fendait, dévoilant un sabre qui se dissimulait à l'intérieur, Akimoto éleva le sien et ouvrit la bouche pour articuler un sort. Au même moment, Tatsuya pointait son bâton dans la direction de son mentor. Alors qu'un boulet de feu jaillissait du bâton pour se précipiter vers ses côtes, Akimoto interrompit son mouvement pour se retourner, incrédule, vers le subordonné qui venait de le trahir.


	30. Des âmes qui s'enflamment

**Des âmes qui s'enflamment**

Le boulet de feu envoyé par Tatsuya frappa Akimoto de plein fouet. Le Bōsha tomba au sol, une plaie béante à l'abdomen, sous le regard implacable de son subordonné. Hinata se sentit prise de nausée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de blessure de cette gravité, mais elle pressentait qu'Akimoto ne s'en sortirait pas. Ce dernier semblait avoir à peine assez de forces pour continuer à respirer.

Levant un regard hagard sur Tatsuya, le Bōsha articula avec difficulté :

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes un homme roué, Akimoto-sama, répondit froidement Tatsuya, mais votre habileté à manipuler les autres est votre plus grande faiblesse. Vous pensiez exploiter mes motivations personnelles pour servir votre propre dessein, alors que c'est moi qui vous utilisais pour atteindre mon but.

-Quel but ? croassa Akimoto. Le pouvoir ?

Tatsuya jeta un regard de souverain mépris sur l'homme étendu à terre.

-Une autre de vos faiblesses est votre appétit de domination. Vous pensez que tout homme à qui l'on fera miroiter une parcelle de pouvoir en oubliera tout le reste. Non, ma motivation est, a toujours été la vengeance. Je dois vous remercier, Akimoto-sama, car sans vous elle n'aurait pas été si complète. J'envisageais juste de tuer mon père et tous ses proches. Vous m'avez fourni l'occasion de détruire tout ce à quoi il tient : le monde des vivants et celui des âmes.

-Ce que ton oncle t'a révélé état vrai, intervint Uryū avec colère. Ryūken n'a jamais abandonné ni ta mère, ni toi. Tu ne peux pas ignorer la vérité juste parce que ça t'arrange !

Une expression de haine et de dégoût passa sur le visage de Tatsuya.

-Cela n'efface pas sa faute originelle. Ryūken est celui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis : un exclu, qui n'a sa place nulle part. Le pouvoir qu'il m'a légué a toujours élevé une barrière entre le autres et moi, que je le taise ou que j'en parle. Garder le secret me condamnait à la solitude, mais les rares personnes qui connaissaient mon pouvoir me regardaient toutes avec crainte, avec répulsion. J'ai fini par devenir ce que tout le monde attendait de moi : un monstre !

-Moi, haleta Akimoto, je t'avais choisi…

-Vous ne m'avez jamais considéré que comme un outil, répliqua Tatsuya. Je n'ai fait que vous rendre la pareille.

Passant devant son chef agonisant, le Bōsha marcha sur Yamamoto.

-Petit changement au programme, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire froid. En fin de compte, c'est moi que vous allez devoir affronter au lieu d'Akimoto.

Un sourire sarcastique retroussa les lèvres du capitaine en chef.

-Jeune blanc-bec, pensez-vous être de taille à me battre ? Votre expérience du combat est encore plus nulle que celle de votre chef, et votre stupidité vous a déjà coûté un avantage. Vous auriez dû laisser votre chef m'affronter avant de vous mesurer à un adversaire affaibli, au lieu de dévoiler vos intentions dès le début.

-Etes-vous si gâteux que le sens de leur présence ici vous a échappé ? répliqua Tatsuya en désignant Yoruichi et ses compagnons d'un geste de la main. Des renforts sont en route. Je pourrais m'en occuper en même temps que vous, bien sûr, mais quelles complications inutiles ! alors qu'il était si simple de tuer Akimoto, et qu'une fois celui-ci éliminé j'ai amplement le temps de me débarrasser de vous avant l'arrivée des renforts…

Hinata crut que le capitaine en chef allait exploser sous l'effet de la colère.

-Petit insolent ! Comme si vous aviez la moindre chance de me vaincre !

Un nuage de feu enveloppa le vieux shinigami, tandis qu'il grondait :

-Réduis toute chose en cendres, Ryūjin Jakka !

Très calmement, Tatsuya étendit la main et articula :

-Esprits du feu, quittez cette place !

Sous les yeux du capitaine en chef abasourdi, le nuage de flammes se dissipa et son sabre revint à la normale.

-Impossible, murmura-t-il. Comment as-tu pu ?...

-Un homme de votre expérience, se moqua Tatsuya, se lancer dans un combat sans avoir étudié son adversaire ! Je suis très déçu, capitaine en chef. Ignoriez-vous réellement que le pouvoir des Bōsha résidait dans le contrôle des éléments ? Ou peut-être l'avez-vous su, et l'âge vous a-t-il simplement ramolli la cervelle ?

Mais le vieillard ne s'était pas laissé décontenancer bien longtemps. Il laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

-Crois-tu qu'en privant un shinigami de son zanpakutō, tu l'empêcheras de se battre ? Nous avons d'autres techniques à notre disposition.

Yamamoto fit un pas en avant, et se jeta sur son adversaire pour l'attaquer à mains nues. Tatsuya para l'assaut sans difficulté.

-Je connais parfaitement les quatre techniques des shinigamis : zanjutsu, hohō, kidō, hakuda, déclara-t-il d'une voix paisible. J'ai passé des années à les étudier sous la férule d'Akimoto et je suis préparé à les affronter. Dans ce combat, la seule inconnue c'était votre zanpakutō… et je crois avoir résolu le problème.

Posant la main sur la poitrine de son adversaire, le Bōsha lança :

-Esprits de l'air, tissez des liens plus forts que l'acier ! Enveloppez-en sa chair et son âme !

Tandis que le capitaine en chef luttait pour se défaire de son invisible carcan, Tatsuya recula de quelques pas, posa son bâton au sol et déclama des mots qu'Hinata crut reconnaître :

-Esprits du feu souterrain, éveillez-vous ! Elevez-vous des profondeurs de la terre pour danser votre ronde sauvage !

Pointant son bâton dans la direction du capitaine en chef toujours immobilisé, le Bōsha conclut par ces mots qui ôtèrent tout doute à la jeune fille :

-Cercle de feu infini !

L'espace d'un instant, Hinata crut que le sort envoyé par Tatsuya n'avait eu aucun effet. Mais un grondement montant des étages inférieurs ne tarda pas à la détromper. Une colonne de feu creva le plancher, encerclant le capitaine en chef qui chercha la fuite vers le haut, vainement. Le piège embrasé se referma rapidement sur lui.

-Ironique, non ? jeta le Bōsha. Que vous soyez défait par l'élément même que vous pensiez maîtriser !

Alors que Tatsuya levait le bras pour envoyer le coup de grâce, Uryū jeta un gintō dans sa direction. D'abord surpris, le Bōsha se rassura quand il eut constaté que le projectile était inoffensif. Mais le Quincy lança aussitôt :

-Fouet d'argent, frappe les dalles des cinq mains ! Glitz !

Stupéfait, le Bōsha vit se refermer sur lui une sorte de sarcophage orné d'une croix à cinq branches. Yoruichi se tourna vers Hinata :

-Délivre le capitaine en chef ! Vite !

-Je ne peux pas, fit la jeune fille complètement affolée. La maîtrise du feu de Tatsuya est trop supérieure à la mienne. Je suis incapable d'annuler le sort !

-Alors utilise un autre élément ! la pressa Yoruichi. L'eau éteint le feu.

-Mais ma maîtrise de l'eau est inférieure à la maîtrise du feu de Tatsuya ! Ça ne suffira pas à éteindre l'incendie.

-Tant pis, j'y vais, décida Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi-san, non ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Hinata réussit à attraper le chat par la queue au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans le brasier. Le félin fit de vains efforts pour se dégager. La jeune fille tint bon.

-Nous devons sauver le capitaine en chef ! protesta Yoruichi. S'il meurt, la Soul Society est perdue.

La jeune fille réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les doigts toujours serrés autour de la queue du félin.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen. Laissez-moi essayer, fit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Pendant cet échange, Tatsuya luttait pour se dégager de la prison où Uryū l'avait enfermé. L'effet combiné de ses sorts et de sa pression spirituelle finit par venir à bout des parois du sarcophage. En sortant, le Bōsha découvrit, derrière Uryū et à côté de la tour de feu toujours dressée vers le ciel, Hinata et une Yoruichi sous sa forme humaine qui se penchaient sur le corps du capitine en chef. Inanimé, grièvement brûlé, mais vivant. Les yeux du Bōsha s'écarquillèrent.

-Impossible. Personne ne pouvait affronter cet incendie. Personne.

Hinata se releva lentement ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effet de l'émotion des minutes précédentes. Sans quitter Tatsuya des yeux, elle alla se placer aux côtés d'Uryū et expliqua d'une voix peu assurée :

-Le feu a besoin d'air pour brûler. Je me suis contentée de chasser les esprits de l'air de là où se trouvait le capitaine en chef, puis Yoruichi l'a tiré hors du feu.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une minable… commença Tatsuya avec une colère froide.

Il se reprit à grand-peine et continua avec une désinvolture forcée :

-Bah ! peu importe. Vous ne pourrez pas sauver le vieux Yamamoto éternellement !

Hinata entendit la voix de Yoruichi s'élever derrière Uryū et elle.

-Le capitaine en chef va mourir si je ne soigne pas rapidement. Ishida, Mihara, vous pouvez vous charger de Tatsuya ?

Uryū acquiesça avec détermination, Hinata avec un peu d'appréhension. Le combat pour lequel Urahara l'entraînait depuis un mois allait commencer. Le Quincy échangea un regard avec la jeune fille qui hocha la tête. Uryū étendit aussitôt le bras. Son arc se déploya, et il déversa un flot ininterrompu de flèches sur son adversaire. Simultanément, Hinata commençait à réciter :

-Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres ! Si vous bougez, vent ! Si vous arrêtez, ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne ! Soixante-troisième technique de destruction : canon d'éclairs rugissants !

D'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, Tatsuya fit passer son bâton d'une main dans l'autre et commença à le faire tourner. Un bouclier de flammes se forma dans le cercle dessiné par le bâton en rotation. Tatsuya le déplaça pour se protéger de la pluie de flèches. Dans le même temps, il pointa son autre main vers Hinata et lança :

-Esprit de la foudre, regagne le ciel qui t'a donné naissance !

L'onde électrique envoyée par Hinata remonta aussitôt vers le plafond, qui explosa à son contact. La jeune fille réattaqua sans tarder d'un sort de flammes de bannissement. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir l'incantation que Tatsuya faisait appel aux esprits de l'eau, qui noyèrent les flammes à la source.

Hinata réalisa peu à peu que le Bōsha n'avait pas exagéré la qualité de sa préparation. Il semblait avoir prévu une parade à chacun des sorts de kidō qu'elle employait. La stratégie adoptée avec Uryū, selon laquelle le Quincy plaçait Tatsuya sur la défensive pendant qu'Hinata lançait l'attaque principale, ne fonctionnait pas.

La jeune fille se laissa aller au découragement. Le combat était par trop inégal. Elle était trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, et elle devait faire face à un adversaire qui, contrairement à elle, n'avait rien à perdre. Uryū lui avait dit qu'elle devait se battre pour protéger les autres, mais l'idée que le Quincy et elle étaient désormais le dernier rempart protégeant le monde contre les entreprises de Tatsuya lui coupait littéralement les jambes. Et le fait que deux des personnes qu'elle souhaitait le plus protéger se trouvaient dans la pièce contribuait à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Uryū jeta un regard à Hinata, comme pour lui infuser un peu de son calme et de sa concentration. Il sembla à la jeune fille qu'il tentait aussi de lui faire passer un message. A quoi le Quincy pouvait-il penser ? Dans de telles circonstances, Hinata le savait, il analyserait avec méthode les faiblesses de son adversaire pour en tirer avantage.

Et Tatsuya avait au moins trois faiblesses.

Il combattait seul.

Il ne connaissait pas le pouvoir réel d'Hinata.

Sa réaction lorsqu'Uryū avait lancé le gintō montrait qu'il ignorait tout des techniques des Quincys.

Il y avait là des potentialités à exploiter.

Tout en continuant machinalement à envoyer des sorts, Hinata s'assura qu'Uryū la regardait et esquissa un geste à son attention. Le Quincy l'approuva d'un sourire. La jeune fille se mit aussitôt à faire pleuvoir un déluge de sorts sans invocation sur Tatsuya. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de déplacer son bouclier pour se protéger d'Hinata. Pendant ce temps, Uryū décrocha un seele schneider de sa ceinture et l'envoya dans la direction du Bōsha. Celui-ci l'évita aisément. Le Quincy lança sans attendre un second, puis un troisième projectile, qui passèrent à côté de Tatsuya et allèrent se ficher dans le plancher comme le premier.

-Décidément, petit frère, railla ce dernier, tu perds de ta concentration. Toi qui te vantais de pouvoir contrôler la direction de tes flèches…

Mais Uryū venait d'achever les préparatifs de son sprenger. Alors qu'il envoyait son cinquième et dernier seele schneider, Hinata bondit hors du pentagramme. Le réseau d'énergie spirituelle immobilisa Tatsuya qui tenta de se dégager. Tandis qu'Uryū se tournait vers Hinata, la jeune fille posa résolument la main sur le seele schneider situé devant elle et commença à y déverser toute l'énergie spirituelle dont elle disposait.

Tatsuya luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'effet du sprenger. Mais, enfermé dans le pentagramme, il ne pouvait compter que sur sa propre énergie spirituelle, alors qu'Hinata pouvait en puiser autant que nécessaire dans son environnement. Il suffisait qu'elle tienne assez longtemps pour le vaincre.

Au bout d'un long moment, Tatsuya finit par cesser de lutter. A bout de forces, la jeune fille relâcha la pression sur le seele schneider. Elle se serait écroulée sur le sol si Uryū n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir. Tous deux s'approchèrent du corps inerte de Tatsuya, horriblement brûlé, mais qui respirait encore. Hinata leva une main qui tremblait un peu pour l'achever, mais le Quincy arrêta son geste avec douceur. Saisissant un seele schneider, il en transperça la poitrine du Bōsha.

-Pardonne-moi, nī-san, murmura le garçon si bas que seule Hinata l'entendit.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en entendant un fracas derrière eux. Hinata tourna la tête et découvrit Hisagi et Sasakibe qui venaient de se précipiter à l'intérieur du bureau, le sabre à la main.

-Comment va le capitaine en chef ? demanda Sasakibe avec inquiétude.

-Il vivra, annonça Yoruichi toujours penchée sur Yamamoto. J'ai réussi à le soigner.

Tous s'approchèrent du corps allongé du capitaine en chef. Sasakibe laissa tomber un genou en terre et baissa la tête avec un soupir.

-J'ai failli à mon capitaine, déclara-t-il avec accablement. Je me suis montré incapable de le protéger.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Je ne dirais pas cela, Chōjirō-kun, fit une voix masculine. Si Hisagi et toi n'aviez pas retenu puis fait déguerpir ces deux Bōsha, ils auraient été quatre à affronter Yama-jī. Et ça se serait sans doute terminé beaucoup moins bien.

Hinata prit alors conscience que plusieurs personnes venaient de les rejoindre. L'homme qui tentait de réconforter Sasakibe était un shinigami de haute taille, qui avait recouvert son uniforme d'un haori rose à fleurs. Son visage disparaissait à moitié sous un large chapeau de paille. L'accompagnaient un homme élancé aux longs cheveux blancs et une jeune femme aux strictes lunettes. Un peu à l'écart, une petite femme brune à longues nattes, portant l'uniforme de capitaine, s'absorbait dans la contemplation de Yoruichi qui finissait de soigner Yamamoto.

Le visage du capitaine frémit soudain. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Tandis que Yoruichi reprenait sa forme féline, Hisagi et Sasakibe se précipitèrent pour aider le capitaine en chef à se relever.

-Capitaine ! s'écria Sasakibe fou de joie.

Mais Yamamoto ignora son subordonné. Son regard se porta derrière les shinigamis, sur Uryū et Hinata. Dévisageant la jeune fille d'un œil chargé de tempête, il ordonna d'une voix implacable :

-Arrêtez cette femme sur le champ !

* * *

_**Mes excuses pour le délai de publication, mais ce chapitre était particulièrement long... J'espère que ça valait la peine d'attendre...**_


	31. Un petit détail d'importance

**Un petit détail d'importance**

L'injonction du capitaine en chef fut accueillie par un silence abasourdi.

-Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? Arrêtez immédiatement cette femme ! répéta Yamamoto courroucé.

La petite femme en tenue de capitaine fit aussitôt un pas dans la direction d'Hinata. Uryū resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

-Arrête, Soi Fon ! fit la voix impérieuse de Yoruichi.

Le capitaine s'immobilisa, écartelée entre son devoir d'obéissance et sa loyauté envers son amie. Paisiblement, le shinigami en haori rose se releva pour faire face à son supérieur. Hinata nota que, ce faisant, il s'était interposé entre elle et le capitaine en chef. Elle se demanda si c'était calculé.

-Allons, Yama-jī, fit le shinigami d'un ton conciliant, il n'y a pas besoin de prendre de décisions trop précipitées… Cette jeune fille est bien une Bōsha, mais cela n'en fait pas automatiquement une complice de ceux qui ont envahi la Soul Society. Et sauf erreur de ma part, c'est même elle qui nous a tous sauvés, avec l'aide de notre ami Ishida.

Hinata remarqua que la femme à lunettes et le capitaine aux cheveux blancs paraissaient approuver l'intervention de leur camarade. Sasakibe et Soi Fon eux-mêmes semblaient hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Elle se rassura un peu.

Cependant le capitaine en chef fixa chacun de ses subordonnés d'un œil dur.

-Aucun d'entre vous n'a-t-il remarqué l'énergie spirituelle émanant de l'âme que porte cette femme ? fulmina-t-il. Elle a des pouvoirs de Quincy. Cette femme a transgressé l'interdit !

Les yeux des shinigamis s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce. Hinata gémit intérieurement. Le détail qu'elle souhaitait tant conserver secret venait d'être dévoilé. La jeune fille sentit à ses côtés Uryū se raidir et collecter de l'énergie spirituelle en vue d'un possible combat.

Le regard courroucé du capitaine en chef se porta sur Yoruichi. Il n'avait pas échappé à Yamamoto qu'elle n'avait marqué aucune surprise lors de sa révélation.

-Shihōin Yoruichi, étiez-vous au courant de l'existence de cet enfant ?

-En effet, confirma le chat impassible.

-Comment pouvez-vous cautionner cette folie ? s'emporta le capitaine en chef. Surtout maintenant que nous connaissons la menace que représente un hybride de Bōsha et de Quincy ! Et non seulement vous avez laissé faire, mais vous avez amené ce danger dans notre monde ! De tous vos manquements aux principes de la Soul Society, celui-ci est peut-être le pire !

Yoruichi subit la semonce sans broncher.

-Mais en amenant la mère et l'enfant jusqu'à moi, vous m'avez offert une occasion de régler ce problème, poursuivit le vieillard. Nous veillerons à ce que cet enfant ne voie jamais le jour.

Une vague de panique traversa Hinata. Le capitaine en chef venait de prononcer les mots qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout d'entendre. La jeune fille tenta de se calmer et consulta Uryū du regard. Que devaient-ils faire ? S'enfuir au plus vite ? Rester et se battre ?

Cependant le capitaine aux cheveux blancs alla se ranger avec détermination aux côtés de son camarade en haori rose.

-Ce n'est qu'un bébé innocent, Genryūsai-sensei, protesta-t-il avec vigueur. Nous ne pouvons pas le condamner sous prétexte qu'il pourrait, un jour, représenter un danger potentiel pour la Soul Society !

-Nous ne pouvons pas non plus le laisser vivre, martela Yamamoto d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. C'est un risque que nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre!

Le shinigami en haori rose regarda pensivement Uryū et Hinata.

-Cet enfant, demanda-t-il brusquement, est-ce un accident ou était-ce délibéré ?

La brutalité de la question fit rougir Hinata violemment. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de parler. Bien que profondément embarrassé lui aussi, Uryū parvint à articuler :

-C'était… délibéré, Kyōraku-san.

Le visage du shinigami s'éclaira. Il s'adressa à son supérieur :

-Je crois que vous devriez reconsidérer votre décision, Yama-jī. Le fait que cet enfant ait été volontairement conçu change complètement la donne.

L'affirmation stupéfia l'assistance. Le capitaine en chef fronça les sourcils d'un air outré.

-Au contraire, gronda-t-il. Cela ne fait qu'empirer leur crime !

Kyōraku se tourna à nouveau vers Uryū et Hinata et les sonda de son regard pénétrant.

-Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé, commenta-t-il. Vous saviez que, parmi les Bōsha projetant d'envahir la Soul Society, se trouvait un demi-Quincy. Vous connaissiez ses pouvoirs et vous saviez que seul un autre demi-Quincy pourrait le battre. Mais vous n'aviez pas le temps d'en produire un. Puis vous avez pensé qu'une Bōsha enceinte d'un Quincy pourrait emprunter les pouvoirs de son enfant. Ai-je raison ?

Hinata acquiesça sans mot dire, partagée entre la confusion et le soulagement. Uryū précisa avec honnêteté :

-Nous n'étions pas certains du résultat. Il y avait une possibilité que l'enfant n'hérite pas de mes pouvoirs, et un risque qu'Hinata ne parvienne pas à les utiliser. Mais le temps pressait, et nous avons pris la décision qui nous paraissait la meilleure.

Kyōraku fixa Uryū, toujours songeur. Une pensée semblait le travailler.

-Encore une question, Ishida-kun. Cet enfant, c'était votre idée ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-C'était l'idée d'Urahara, lâcha le Quincy.

Le capitaine en chef poussa un grognement de dédain au nom d'Urahara. Le shinigami en haori rose eut un sourire en coin, comme s'il s'attendait à la réponse d'Uryū. Il se tourna vers son supérieur :

-Admettez, Yama-jī, que cela place les choses dans une perspective bien différente. Nous n'avons pas affaire à une erreur, mais à une expérience conduite sous la direction d'Urahara dans le but de détruire l'un des pires ennemis que la Soul Society ait jamais eu, et de sauver celle-ci. Urahara ne respecte pas toujours les règles, mais ses expérimentations se montrent généralement bénéfiques pour la Soul Society.

Uryū remonta ses lunettes d'un geste posé.

-Protéger la Soul Society n'a jamais été mon but, déclara-t-il avec détachement. Ce que je recherchais, c'était la sauvegarde du monde réel. Le fait que nous ayons défendu la Soul Society est uniquement dû à un concours de circonstances.

Hinata résista à la tentation de frapper Uryū. Quel besoin avait-il de faire une remarque aussi intempestive alors que leur situation commençait tout juste à s'améliorer ? Des fois, elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler sa fierté de Quincy à grands coups de taloches.

Curieusement, leurs interlocuteurs ne parurent pas se formaliser de sa réflexion. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs prit la parole :

-Ce bébé a sauvé la Soul Society, plaida-t-il avec chaleur. Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer. Ce serait une ingratitude sans nom.

-Yama-jī, intervint Kyōraku, pensez-vous qu'un enfant élevé par ces deux jeunes gens constituera un jour un danger pour nous ? Volontairement ou non – le shinigami jeta un regard en biais vers Uryū – ils ont sauvé notre monde, pour la seconde fois en ce qui concerne le Quincy. Comment cet enfant pourrait-il devenir un ennemi des shinigamis ?

-Suggérez-vous que je laisse aller librement ces humains, en toute impunité qui plus est ? demanda Yamamoto d'un ton rogue.

-Je ne suggère rien de tel, répliqua le shinigami en haori rose. En tant que dernier représentant de sa race, le jeune Ishida est soumis à une surveillance de notre part, n'est-ce pas ? Cette surveillance pourrait être étendue à sa compagne et à son enfant. N'est-ce pas là le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que deviendra ce bébé ?

Yamamoto se renfrogna encore davantage. Détournant la tête, il appela d'une voix sèche :

-Vice-capitaine Sasakibe ! Vice-capitaine Hisagi !

-Oui ? répondirent les deux officiers à l'unisson.

Tous se figèrent, attendant le verdict du capitaine en chef.

-Escortez-moi jusqu'à mes appartements, lâcha finalement celui-ci.

Les deux vice-capitaines s'empressèrent auprès de leur supérieur. Se plaçant de part et d'autre de Yamamoto, ils passèrent chacun l'un de ses bras autour de leurs épaules et l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le vieillard traversa la pièce avec l'assistance de ses subordonnés. Au moment d'en franchir le seuil, il lança par-dessus son épaule, d'un air plus sévère que jamais :

-En ce qui concerne l'hybride de Bōsha et de Quincy, je rendrai ma décision plus tard. D'ici là, nous adopterons le dispositif conseillé par le capitaine Kyōraku.

C'est seulement lorsque le capitaine en chef eut quitté le bureau, et qu'elle vit le sourire de connivence échangé par Kyōraku et son camarade, qu'Hinata comprit qu'elle avait gagné un répit qui risquait fort de s'étirer jusqu'à devenir définitif. Il y avait gros à parier que le capitaine en chef ne rendrait jamais son verdict définitif. Sa vie et celle de son bébé étaient sauves.

Sentant le bras d'Uryū se poser contre sa taille, la jeune fille réalisa avec bonheur que tous deux n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Elle adressa un regard plein de joyeuse confiance au garçon, qui lui répondit par un de ses rares, mais si magnifiques sourires.

* * *

_**Oui. Je sais. Il y en a à qui la révélation contenue dans ce chapitre ne va pas plaire du tout.**_

_**Pour celles et ceux qui ont survécu au choc, rendez-vous dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre...**_


	32. Les gardiens de nos pères

**Les gardiens de nos pères**

Leurs invités étaient juste à l'heure. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, le père d'Hinata descendit ouvrir, flanqué de sa fille. Shun se posta en haut de l'escalier, dans une position stratégique qui lui permettait de tout voir et de tout entendre. Derrière la porte d'entrée attendaient Uryū et un Ryūken au visage impénétrable. Le père d'Hinata écarta le battant pour les laisser entrer.

-Bienvenue Ishida-san, Uryū-kun, les accueillit-il.

-Bonsoir Mihara-san, répondit Ryūken d'un ton à la neutralité soigneusement étudiée. Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement.

-Je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, fit le père d'Hinata avec une urbanité forcée. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer…

Étant donné ce qui s'était passé lorsque Ryūken était venu dîner dans le restaurant du père d'Hinata, il était prévisible que l'atmosphère serait tendue lors de leur seconde rencontre. Cependant Hinata connaissait assez son père pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait des efforts monumentaux pour rester poli, et le fait qu'Uryū ait réussi à traîner le sien jusqu'ici était en soi un progrès.

Les Mihara et leurs invités gravirent l'escalier et gagnèrent l'appartement. Tous s'assirent autour de la table. Ryūken parut un peu déconcerté par la présence de Shun, mais eut le bon goût de ne faire aucune remarque. Le père d'Hinata prit la parole avec autorité.

-Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour discuter de l'avenir de l'avant-avant-dernier des Quincys. En attendant que nos enfants soient capables, légalement et matériellement, de décider de leur vie – c'est-à-dire pas avant trois ou quatre ans au mieux – nous devrons prendre quelques arrangements. Le bébé habitera chez nous : cela me permettra de le garder pendant la journée. Ma fille s'en chargera le soir et Uryū pourra la relayer pendant le week-end…

Le père d'Uryū recula sur son siège, bras croisés, le visage fermé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me demander mon avis, puisque, de toute évidence, toutes les décisions ont déjà été prises avant mon arrivée. Alors pouvez-vous me dire pour quelle raison j'ai été convié à ce... conseil de famille ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

-Je pensais que le sujet pouvait vous intéresser, répliqua son hôte sans se laisser démonter. Après tout, cet enfant est votre petit-fils, et puis vous portez votre part de responsabilité dans toute cette affaire…

-Moi ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Ryūken parut déstabilisé. Hinata elle-même ne savait que penser. A son retour de la Soul Society, elle avait seulement expliqué à son père qu'Uryū et elle avaient besoin d'un hybride de Bōsha et de Quincy pour combattre un autre hybride de Bōsha et de Quincy. Avait-il deviné que Ryūken était le père de leur adversaire ?

-Oui, vous ! confirma le père d'Hinata. Vous étiez le seul à savoir que votre fils était un Quincy et ma fille une Bōsha, et vous n'en avez rien dit.

-Du moins ai-je essayé de les séparer. _Vous_ ne pouvez pas en dire autant, jeta Ryūken d'un ton acide.

Le père d'Hinata le dévisagea avec consternation.

-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez à ce point ignorant de la psychologie des adolescents, répondit-il d'un ton incrédule. Il n'y a pas de plus sûr moyen de les pousser à faire quelque chose que de le leur interdire. En tentant de séparer votre fils et ma fille, vous avez transformé une amourette de lycéens en grande passion contrariée...

Hinata fut très vexée en entendant son père s'exprimer ainsi. Bien sûr qu'Uryū et elle n'étaient que des adolescents; mais elle avait espéré que le courage et la détermination dont ils avaient fait preuve leur auraient valu un peu plus de considération de sa part !

-Ce que je vous demande maintenant, poursuivit le père d'Hinata avec vigueur, c'est de ne plus vous mettre entre ma fille et votre fils.

Se tournant vers vers Uryū, il ajouta :

-Mon garçon, tu es le père de mon petit-fils, donc tu fais partie de la famille. La maison te sera toujours ouverte. Et si tu décides de prendre la place qui te revient auprès d'Hinata et de ton enfant, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts.

Le père d'Hinata avait appuyé sur le terme "mon garçon", comme pour souligner le lien de parenté qui les unissait. Le visage de Ryūken se ferma encore davantage. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui dans l'attente de sa réaction.

-Il y a longtemps que mon fils a cessé d'écouter mes conseils, fit Ryūken d'une voix indifférente. S'il est décidé à gâcher sa vie en s'encombrant de cet enfant, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'en empêcher.

De surprise, le père d'Hinata resta bouche bée quelques instants.

-Fort bien, répondit-t-il d'un ton cassant. Je croyais de mon devoir de vous associer aux décisions concernant l'avenir de votre petit-fils, mais si tel est votre point de vue sur la question, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'excuser d'avoir abusé de votre temps.

Il se leva brusquement. Le père d'Uryū saisit l'allusion. Toujours impassible, il se leva à son tour pour prendre congé.

Le père d'Hinata raccompagna son hôte jusqu'à l'entrée. Après un échange de politesses glacées, le Quincy quitta la maison. Au lieu de remonter à l'appartement, le père d'Hinata préféra s'enfermer dans sa cuisine passer ses nerfs sur ses casseroles. Philosophiquement, Shun s'en retourna à ses jeux vidéos. Hinata et Uryū restèrent en tête à tête dans le séjour.

-La rencontre s'est encore plus mal passée que ce que je craignais, confia la jeune fille découragée.

-Au contraire, rectifia Uryū. Mon père nous a quasiment donné sa bénédiction.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Il m'a autorisé à m'occuper de toi et du bébé, expliqua le garçon, et c'est le mieux que j'espérais de sa part.

-Vraiment ? C'était _ça_ le sens de sa dernière tirade ? fit la jeune fille un peu ahurie. Avec ton père, il vaut mieux savoir lire entre les lignes.

-Habitude familiale, tu apprendras, répliqua le Quincy. Et même si Ryūken a critiqué la forme, je pense qu'il est d'accord sur le fond : l'arrangement proposé par ton père est la meilleure solution possible.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ? Tu viendras habiter chez nous ? demanda timidement Hinata.

-Je viendrai, répondit Uryū. Mais pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord me réconcilier avec mon père.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du garçon.

-Toute cette histoire m'a permis de découvrir pourquoi mon père a cherché à rejeter ses pouvoirs de Quincy, pourquoi il s'est toujours montré si distant avec ma mère et moi. Je me rappelle qu'avant de mourir, mon grand-père m'avait dit qu'un jour je comprendrais ce que mon père protégeait, et que ce jour-là je saurais ce que je veux protéger.

-Et tu as enfin compris ? souffla Hinata.

-Je pense, déclara lentement Uryū, que mon père essayait de se protéger, mais que c'est surtout _moi _qu'il cherchait à protéger. Ses pouvoirs de Quincy ont gâché sa vie, il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour moi. Il voulait m'offrir une vie normale.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux protéger ? demanda Hinata avec hésitation.

Uryū regarda la jeune fille avec affection.

-Toi et le bébé arrivez en tête de la liste, bien sûr, mais ce que je souhaite vraiment protéger, c'est ce monde et ceux qui l'habitent, vivants aussi bien que morts. Et pour cela, il faut que j'assume mes pouvoirs de Quincy.

-Mais ce faisant, tu renonces à la chance que ton père t'avait offerte, de mener une vie normale. Il a dû être furieux et tellement déçu en s'en rendant compte. C'est comme si ses efforts pour rompre son passé de Quincy n'avaient servi à rien.

-En fait, précisa Uryū, l'exemple de mon père m'a montré que je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Je suis un Quincy avant tout, et je ne peux pas plus rejeter mes pouvoirs que je ne pourrais me couper un bras ou une jambe.

-Je comprends, dit pensivement Hinata. Je ressens un peu la même chose vis-à-vis de mes pouvoirs de Bōsha. Comme le disait tante Setsue, un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.

-Mais jamais mon devoir de Quincy ne me détournera de mes responsabilités premières, poursuivit le garçon. Je vais chercher un travail et t'aider à élever notre enfant.

-C'est hors de question, protesta Hinata. Je refuse que tu arrêtes tes études alors que tu as un tel avenir devant toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ma famille sera là pour m'aider.

-Je refuse que tu assumes seule les conséquences d'une décision que nous avons prise ensemble, déclara Uryū avec fermeté.

Après une pause, il ajouta à voix plus basse :

-C'était mon frère, après tout.

Hinata secoua la tête avec énergie.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes études. Le bébé arrivera en mai je devais pouvoir finir mon année scolaire. Je vais prendre un an pour m'occuper de lui, puis je reprendrai mes études. Je marcherai dans tes traces, je te le promets, Uryū.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Uryū finit par se lever et déclara avec un demi-sourire :

-Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Mon père est à l'appartement ce soir. Ça tombe bien, parce que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-On se revoit demain au lycée ? demanda Hinata.

-Je passerai te prendre avant, répondit Uryū en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**_L'histoire s'achève... Avant de tirer définitivement le rideau, je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs. En premier lieu ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mais aussi tous ceux qui étaient trop timides ou trop pressés pour laisser un message! _**

**_Mes remerciements en particulier à Qyume qui suit l'histoire depuis le début, Never learn, DGM-medieval, Rose-MalleDevie, zhenli, Sayell-san, Melusine78 et (last but not least)_ _Ayuminata... Votre enthousiame de lecteurs n'a cessé d'alimenter le mien en tant qu'auteur._**


End file.
